


Emerald Eyed Mystery

by QueenofNerds21



Series: Stereky Goodness [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Character Death, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emissary Lydia Martin, Feral Derek Hale, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt Isaac, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Rebuilding, Rebuilding the Hale House, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofNerds21/pseuds/QueenofNerds21
Summary: It's been two months but the Void won't go away. With his brother turning against him and with no where else to turn, Stiles looks to the place he least expected. If Beacon Hills is destroying him then when better to run away then at 1am on a Thursday.Three years later, with the fate of Supernatural world on their shoulders they must return but Stiles isn't defenceless anymore. He's an Alpha Mate and his eyes aren't normal; they are emerald.*Mature Warnings Given When Needed*
Relationships: Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stereky Goodness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185926
Comments: 85
Kudos: 671





	1. In the Dead of Night

Nature is a constant in one’s life. Yes, the season change but the core remains the same. Some argue that trees remember the past and if these trees could talk the stories they could tell. Tales of children running barefoot across the leaves, of such tragedy but of such joy. Most importantly of the men who had wolves inside of them. These woods belonged to the wolves but not ordinary wolves, werewolves. For centuries they have belonged to one powerful family, a family so revered no one dared crossed them. A name that even now through all the tragedy and the mistakes they still were respected and well known not to cross. The Hales were not to be messed with.

Derek watched the treeline with sharp eyes as they waited for their guests. It had been many years since he stepped on his families sacred grounds, fear keeping him away. He no longer feared of disappointing his family memory. He was back to take what his and no one was going to stop him. To his side, he could feel the tension rolling off his beta and he had to fight every instinct he had to not go over and comfort him.

“Isaac,” Derek called softly but didn’t remove his gaze from the tress, “you don’t have to do this. I know it’s hard to face him again.”

“I don’t care anymore,” Isaac snarled, causing his Alpha to send comfort through the bond. It must have worked when the air was tinged slightly less of burnt sugar. “I don’t like that we left them back at house, especially in the state he is in.”

“I know Pup, I know,” Derek replied not happy about leaving him behind either, but this was a priority as well.

Out of the darkness a group appeared, and Derek could sense Peter moving in the shadows to a better advantage point in case it all went south. It had been a long time since any of them had laid eyes of Scott McCall but the arrogant confidence he carried himself with was still clear. By the time they reached the clearing the Hales waited within, it was clear Scott didn’t think his position through since he only brought two other with him; Malia and a younger man none of them recognised.

“Derek,” Scott greeted coldly flashing his red eyes.

Derek snarled back knowing what Scott was trying to do and took great joy in the shock that rolled of the man when he flashed his own darker crimson red eyes back.

“How?” Malia snarled stepping forward ignoring Scott’s growl.

Choosing to ignore her question, Derek levelled his red eyes back on the supposed ‘True Alpha’, “Beacon Hills has, is, and always will be Hale territory.”

* * *

_##Three Years Earlier##_

* * *

There’s was no stopping the images swimming through nightmares each night. The joy it felt torturing his friends, manipulating the closest relationships of his life and the feel of the sword running through Allison’s fragile body. But tonight, there’s a new image; a gun forced against his head as he counted his final breaths until the feel of blood splashed across his face. Even all these hours later, he can still feel the blood running down his face, as screams rip from his throat in middle of the night; for what felt like hours which was probably only a few minutes?

Stiles’ reeling mind didn’t pick up on the other presence in his room and it wasn’t till a deep rough voice broke through the haze and strong arms wrapped around his body did he found himself grounded back in reality.

“Keep breathing Stiles,” Derek whispered in his ear and his felt the younger man relax into his arms, but the air was still sour with his fear, “just breath with me Sti, that’s it…in…out…in…out.”

“Derek?” Stiles questioned his throat still raw and dry.

It wasn’t the first time that he had woken up being held by the older werewolf but usually he would fall straight back to sleep before he could question why he was there. He was always gone again by morning. The added trauma of the day meant returning to sleep was out of the question.

Stiles allowed himself to relax into Derek’s arms and followed his gentle guidance in calming his breath. Once he fully shaken his dream out of the for front of mind, did reality come crashing down. He was in Derek’s arm?! Derek was in his room?! Without thinking, Stiles flung himself out of the wolfs hold. Ignoring the sense of safety disappearing as he did.

Suppressing down his wolfs whimper, Derek watched Stiles slowly turn back around to face him confusion and fear clear on his face. Time seemed to stop as they stared into each other eyes, it was the first time they had both been conscious enough to recognise what was happening. He knew his best bet was to wait till Stiles spoke, but he was struggling to handle his control tonight. Allowing his claws to extend and dig into palms -away from Stiles eyes- Derek kept his eyes locked on Stiles caramel eyes.

“Your eyes are blue,” Stiles suddenly blurted out and was filled with regret when he saw Derek flinch and close when his eyes. When he reopened them, they are back to their deep hazel. “And stop digging your claws into your palm, I know you won’t hurt me.”

Derek let out an amused huff, no one else could read his actions, even when hidden, then Stiles could.

“Where’s Noah?” he asked noting that the older man heartbeat was missing from the house. He only intervened when the Sheriff wasn’t home, not knowing how to explain why he was climbing through his son’s window. Even he didn’t fully accept why. Noticing that Stiles remained staring at him he shuffled closer to the edge of the bed and in tale to the teenager. “Where’s your dad Stiles?”

“Night shift,” Stiles finally replied forgetting he hadn’t spoken. Staring at the older man, he found the fight leaving his body. Crossing his arms across his body he asked, “Why are you here Derek?”

“You don’t need to fight this alone,” Derek replied choosing his words carefully, “you don’t deserve this.”

Anger boiled under his skin and Stiles couldn’t hold his tongue, “Yes I do,” he snapped, “I did dreadful things, and this is my punishment.”

His wolf howling in pain, Derek couldn’t watch as Stiles wrapped his hands around his hair pulling on his hair painfully.

“It wasn’t you Stiles,” Derek pleaded but his words had to effect, “please listen to me-”

“Shut up,” Stiles snapped not being able to hear the excuse anymore. Callous hand grasped around his arms and he gasped comprehending Derek coming into his personal space.

“Stiles, you are hurting yourself!” Derek whispered pulling the younger man arms away, his heart broke seeing the tears streaming down Stiles face. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Stiles trembling body; he struggled to hold his own back as he held the boy’s head into his neck. His inner wolf purring as Stiles began scented him but Derek suppressed the feelings knowing Stiles didn’t understand what he was doing.

“What happened?” Derek whispered and Stiles sighed. He didn’t understand when it had started but Derek always knew him more than he know himself.

* * *

_He could still feel the blood dripping down his face even as he stared at the blood-soaked wipes in his hands. Stiles could see Scott across the way talking to his father about what happened. He knew they were talking about him from the glances they kept throwing in his direction. Eventually Scott made his way back across to him with a smile that hadn’t felt right since Allison died._

_“Hey buddy, let’s get you to the Jeep,” Scott offered holding his hand out for Stiles to pull himself up. Stiles just nodded and they stayed silent as they walked until they could no longer see anyone. “You shouldn’t have done that Stiles.”_

_Stiles scoffed at comment, “Done what Scott? He was a madman that needed to be stopped. You and Malia were dying!”_

_“That’s not the point Stiles!” Scott yelled but Stiles refused to back down not anymore._

_“Well I didn’t exactly plan on getting my head blown off! You do acknowledge it had to be done right? He needed to be stopped.”_

_“We don’t get to decide that!” Scott eyes now bleeding into red._

_“All of us can’t be true alphas Scott,” Stiles snapped staring into red with no fear, “some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us must get our hands a little bloody. Some of us are human.”_

_Then he said what had been sitting between them since the event 2 months ago._

_“Some of us get possessed.”_

_Scott flinched looking away refusing to look at Stiles and, in that moment, it confirmed everything he knew but didn’t want to believe._

_“You blame me for Allison. You don’t trust me.”_

_“Stiles-”_

_“Goodbye Scott.”_

* * *

“I’ve been beaten up in the past. I nearly died today,” Stiles whispered now leaning back against his headboard Derek next to him, “I lost my mind, I was possessed but when my brother lost faith in me. That was the moment I broke. It’s like I can’t feel him anymore.”

Derek watched him carefully, controlling his anger towards Scott, he grabbed Stiles hand that had been picking at his arm. “You broke the pack bond you had.”

“My what?” Stiles asked in confused and Derek once again regretted allowing Scott to pull away from him and not acknowledge his werewolf side fully.

“After Scott was bitten did you notice that you could sense his emotions better? It’s rare for humans to recognise pack bonds but it is possible for them to be formed in extreme cases.”

“I thought it was because we grew up together?” Stiles replied in confusion, his investigating brain kicking in. “It feels like a connection, right?”

“To begin with. The more you learn to recognise it and embrace it, the more it grows. You will be able to sense the emotions with the other person and send emotions as well.”

Stiles stayed quiet for a while, his eyes again locked onto Derek’s once again, “I sense you.”

The surprise was written across his face as clear as day and Stiles minded noted for another day that Derek’s eyes flashed blue again for a brief second.

“I feel you too Sti,” Derek whispered before coughing and turning away. “It’s easier for born wolves to learn this. Like I still sense Jackson and Isaac even with the distance between us. My bonds with them should have broken when I stopped being an alpha, but it didn’t. I don’t understand why and neither does Peter.”

“Do you have one with creepy-wolf?” Stiles joked and Derek couldn’t suppress his one smile sensing the old Stiles again.

“It’s muted but…” he didn’t know how to explain it, “Understanding pack bonds goes beyond our knowledge. I don’t feel Boyd but sometimes I feel like I still feel Erica.”

Stiles hid his gasp at Derek opening to him but learnt closer into the man in comfort in his grief. The silence that feel between them was comforting but Stiles could sense Derek’s mind working and could sense there was more to this late-night visit then first suspected. Stiles nightmares and drama getting in the way once again.

“Sourwolf, what’s wrong?” Stiles asked shifting to sit crossed legged in front of the man.

Derek sighed closing his eyes refusing to open them again, “I am leaving.”

“No.” Stiles replied, fear gripping his heart and throat.

Burnt sugar filled their air again but somehow worse than during his nightmare.

“Stiles…” Derek whispered looking back at the teenager in guilt.

“You can’t just say that,” Stiles snapped but his watered eyes betrayed his anger, “Please don’t leave…please don’t leave _me!”_

“Come with me,” Derek replied shocking himself like his wolf was talking for him and not his mind, “Wait no! Forget I said that.”

“Yes,” Stiles whispered gripping onto the wolfs arm.

“Stiles, you’re only 17. You still have school; it’s only been a week of your senior year. Sti, your father!” Derek whispered preparing to leave but Stiles tight grip on his forearm forced him to stay in place.

“You think Lydia is the only genius? We both have enough credit to graduate last year, I just need to contact them. Me and Lydia already filled out the paperwork just in case we changed our minds,” Stiles whispered his mind already sorting everything out. “My father would understand. He tries, god he tries to help me. But he knows he can’t. He will understand…eventually.”

Derek sat in silence as he watched Stiles pleaded with him. He didn’t want Derek to leave him. Derek noticed for the first time how thin the teenager had become over the months and dark circles were still as bad as when he was possessed with the fox.

“This town is killing you,” Derek whispered looking into Stiles eyes again his hand moving to cradle the boy’s face, “hell, it’s kills me. You weren’t born to die in this town Stiles.”

“Take me away then Derek,” Stiles pleaded, “Save me!”

“Okay”

The pair moved quickly from then. Stiles through on his red hoody and jeans before sitting down to write a letter explaining everything to his father; he couldn’t bring himself to do it person and if he waited any longer to leave, he would lose his neve. Derek grabbed a duffle bag from the cupboard before filling it with the essentials, anything else he would buy for them on the road.

Whipping his tears, hoping Derek didn’t see he moved to wipe his computer and transferred all supernatural research on a flash drive. Leaving the letter folded neatly on his pillow, he grabbed his phone flicking to the familiar contact. He must have stared at it for too long as he felt Derek come back up behind him and look over his shoulder.

“Lydia?” Derek asked, confused at the shot of jealously that appeared out of nowhere.

Stiles just nodded before bringing the phone to his ear, but his hand moved to grip Derek’s to ground himself back in the moment.

_“Stiles?”_

“Lydia hi, I know it’s late but do still have the paperwork at yours?”

_“The what?”_ Stiles could hear her shuffling about in her bed, _“Oh for early graduation? Yes, I still have it. Why you changed your mind?”_

“Yes, I need you to drop it off for me at the office before class?”

_“Sti, is everything okay?”_ Hearing Lydia’s worry in her voices made Stiles guilt double in his throat, _“is this about what happened today? Did you have another nightmare?”_

Feeling the tears swell back up in his eyes he found comfort in Derek’s constant presence behind him, “I’ll explain everything tomorrow.”

_“You promise?”_

“Of course,” he managed to chock out.

_“Okay Stiles, I’ll see you at our usual spot for free period.”_

“See you then Lyds,” Stiles smiles, “Hey Lydia? Thank you for everything.”

_“Goodnight Stiles.”_

“Night Lydia.”

Ending the call, he placed his phone on top of his laptop. His last connection back to Beacon Hills. Nothing else needed to be said.

Derek took the bag down to the Camaro parked outside. He had always planned on leaving that night, he just didn’t expect to have the extra passenger. Not like he was complaining. Stiles was the only one that had him still held to the town. He needed to get out from under all the trauma these lands held.

By the time everything was packed into the back of the car, Stiles had made his way outside. Saying goodbye to his family home, to his father was painful but Derek was right. This town was killing him and if he didn’t get out then he never would. The darkness would drag him down once again and this time there was no fighting it.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked holding the door open for him.

Stiles smiled at the wolf, unwilling to think about how its so easier for him to do this with Derek, “Let’s runaway Sourwolf!”

Derek just chuckled before jumping into the car himself and started the engine. Pulling away from the street, Stiles turned to him with an amused look, “So where did you plan on heading?”

“Back to Brooklyn,” Derek replied simply keeping his eyes on the road and his wolf was happily howling loudly within, “After that I’m not sure but I have somethings to wrap up since me and Laura just abandoned home to come back.”

Stiles was quiet for a few minutes before turning to Derek with a smirk confusing the older man, “How long of a drive is that?”

“42 hours not considering stopping for the night,” he replied confused.

Barking out a laugh, Stiles turned to him with an amused smile, “You’ve brought me? A hypoactive ADHD young adult on 42-hour road trip?”

Derek groaned forgetting about that detail, his head falling forward slightly, “I’m regretting this already!”

Their joint laughter continued as they drove through the town and if either of them noticed their sighs of relief as they passed the town sign, neither of them commented on it.


	2. Behind The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Pups,
> 
> I apologises for the week delay on the next chapter. I was lauching my business last week then I badly burnt my hand so was unable to type properly for a few days. Everything is okay now and we are all back up and running. To make up for it I will also be updating this weekend as well then back to the usual Friday updates.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and anything you would like to see just leave it in the comments below.
> 
> xoxox

There was a comfortable silence that fell between the pair as they drove through the darkness. Tired minds not yet fully processing that they had run away from Beacon Hills but deep down they knew they still carried their problems with them. They were still a long way from being okay again.

Derek just prayed that the Sheriff listened to Stiles tear filled note and didn’t come after him for kidnapping his son; maybe it was wrong that Stiles had come with him, but he couldn’t leave him there to drown. Something inside of him wouldn’t let him even he was wasn’t ready to acknowledge what that instinct was. Thinking back on Stiles last call, he wondered how long Lydia would take to work out that both Derek and Stiles disappeared the same night. Maybe they would all be caught up in Stiles’ disappearance to even realise Derek was gone again; would the Sheriff reveal that Stiles was with him? He disappeared enough times to not be suspicious without that.

“Stop thinking like that,” Stiles snapped gently rolling his head to watch the wolf beside him, “You can’t be regretting this already?”

“Luckily for me you have been surprising silent,” Derek teased back, and his smile only grew at Stiles mock gasp, hand to his heart.

“Ouch Sourwolf, and you and I both know you weren’t thinking that.”

“Do we both know that?” Derek asked knowing that Stiles couldn’t smell his emotions like he could his.

“You’re thinking how long it will take for them to notice you’re gone again and if they would link it to me.” Stiles smirked satisfied at Derek’s shocked face, “you smell like a sour lemon.”

Derek just watched him a moment and had to remind himself that Stiles wasn’t a wolf, “For a human you are awfully similar to born wolf at times.”

For a second something flickered similar to fear across Stiles face before he quickly turned his eyes back on the road ahead, “You know me Der, always defying the odds. A human among wolves pick up somethings.”

His father was human, his baby brother was human. They never could do what Stiles could.

He didn’t say anything just rolled his eyes and turned back to the road. There was something about Stiles scent that was different, like it was always electrified and buzzing with energy. Well that’s what you get when you road trip with an ADHD teenager in the middle of the night.

Unknowing to Derek’s inner musing, Stiles was fighting to keep his eyes open. He was scared to go back to sleep, scared what was waiting for him in depths of his mind. Forcing his eyes back open was coming harder and harder as Derek’s natural musky scent surrounded him like a comfort blanket.

As another town came into view, he began analysing the effect it was having on his body. Scott’s scent was always like a familiar reminder of their brotherhood but since Allison it had done him nothing. It was like his brothers own scent was rejecting having him around after what he did. Stiles berated himself for allowing his mind to wander back to that small town; that was all behind him know. He didn’t know what his future held but being with Derek settled something inside of him in away that scared and comforted him at the same time.

So caught up in his mind, he didn’t even realise the car had stopped and sign above them glowed ‘Motel’. Why had Derek stopped? Didn’t they want to put as much distance between them and Beacon Hills as possible.

“We’re in Reno Nevada,” Derek replied reading Stiles expression perfectly. “You’re tired Stiles. It’s gone 4. Get out the car Sti.”

Realizing he didn’t have the energy to respond to Derek’s command other than to just follow him into the Motel. He knew they both must have looked suspicious turning up in the middle of the night looking as rough as they did. Derek only spared him a quick glance back when the only room available had a single bed. Once in the room, they awkwardly shuffled around each other grabbing a change of clothes, from the stuff Derek grabbed out of the car on the way to their room.

Staring into the bathroom mirror Stiles sighed looking at the reflection looking back at him. It was nearly fully black under his eyes and his sunken cheeks did nothing to hide his trauma. He wondered if he would ever look back at himself and see his old self; the boy who ran into the woods to find a dead body. No there was no going back to who he was but maybe he could move forward. Maybe Derek was just the answer for moving forward. He would never be the same again, but he could be better. Maybe even reveal his true self?

Moving back into the main room, he stilled as his eyes landed on Derek laying shirtless on the bed wearing only loose sleeping pants. Stiles’ mouth went dry as his eyes tracked over the wolf’s body especially his abs that seem to shimmer in the moonlight coming in through the curtains. He forced himself to swallow hard when his eyes met Derek’s as he moved to reach for a shirt next to him.

“Sorry,” Derek replies softly, “wolves run hotter than normal, but I can put a shirt on if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No!” Stiles shouted quickly blushing at Derek’s confused expression, “I mean, it’s okay. I sleep the same if that’s okay with you?”

“Go ahead.”

Quickly taking his t-shirt off, Stiles diverted his eyes away missing the way Derek’s own wracked over his body. Even missed the growl that escaped his chest. Instead he stared at the bed like it was about to attack him.

“Sti?” Derek questioned slowly moving over the unmoving teenager. His own eyes followed Stiles’ gaze to the bed. He was scared to even go to bed, let alone allow his body it’s much needed rest. Taking in the battered look -for not the first time that night- he cursed himself for allowing Stiles to suffer alone for so long.

“Come to bed Stiles, you need to sleep.”

“But…” Stiles whispered and hated himself when his eyes began to dampen.

“Nothing will happen Stiles. You’re safe.”

“I’ve woken up screaming for two months Derek,” Stiles snapped glaring in Derek’s glowing blue eyes. That’s the second time that night Derek lost control without releasing. Stiles would analyse what that meant one day.

Derek reached out and grabbed Stile’s wrists gently smoothing over the skin with his thumb, “I’ll be right here Stiles. I’ll bring you back.”

Stiles wasn’t even surprised Derek knew what he feared would happen.

“Do you trust me Sti?”

“Yes.” And he allowed his body to be manipulated under the covers.

Slipping into the other side of the bed, Derek kept his distance from the younger man and tried to force his own mind to quieten. He only allowed Stiles a few minutes of tossing and turning on the bed before he couldn’t take it anymore. Without thinking he quickly closed the distance between them and pulled Stiles’ back flush against his chest and wrapped a strong arm around across him.

He half expected Stiles to kick him away but to his surprise Stiles relaxed into the hold and his hand gripped around Derek’s arm.

It wasn’t till much later that morning did they wake from their sleep. Neither mentioned they woke in the same position they fell asleep or that Stiles had slept on soundly for the first time in months. No after only a few awkward moments they quickly collected all things back together in silence and were back in the car by late morning.

As Derek filled the tank back up at the nearest gas stop, he entrusted Stiles with his wallet to grab them food for the journey. He could only pray to Mother Moon that Stiles grabbed real food, and that some money was left in his wallet after this. Money wasn’t a question for him in reality but until they got back to New York he was limited on what he could access.

Stiles smile looked so carefree as he walked back across carrying multiple bags in one hand and cool box in another. Derek rolled his eyes as he saw the multiple candy bars in one bag but did look like proper food in the other.

“A cool box really Stiles?” Derek questioned helping him place the bags on the back seat of the Camero.

“For the drinks Sourwolf,” he rolled his own eyes in return, “I bought a range and some ice packs so they should stay cool until we refill at the next major stop.”

They both agreed they would only stop for the bathroom during the day but would find a Motel at night. Especially since Derek wouldn’t allow Stiles anywhere near the driver’s seat.

After their decent hours of sleep and back on the road, there was no denying their situation now.

“We really left?” Stiles breathed allowing the fresh air from the open window to relax his thoughts.

“Technically you ran away,” Derek dead panned, “I left.”

“That hurts Sourwolf,” Stiles huffed even though he knew it was true, “if you are going to be technical, I ran away with you Der.”

He was right, Derek knew. “Your father is probably yelling at Scott right now,” Derek replied trying to find a positive spin of their situation.

“He wouldn’t have realised yet. Night shift finishes at 7am and I’m usually gone by then anyway,” Stiles replied trying his hardest not to think about father back at home, “he’ll only go in my room if he doesn’t see me before his shift starts again.”

Derek watched him for a second trying to analysis what going through Stiles mind, “You going to be okay?”

“It was the right thing to do,” Stiles smiled sadly before literally shaking himself out of his mind and his smile brighten, “So I have a question?”

“We haven’t even been on the road two hours Stiles,” Derek whined.

“You knew what you were getting into! Now my question?”

“Fine, what is your question?”

“Pack bonds.”

“What about pack bonds?”

“Can it hurt when they break?”

“Depends on the strength of the bond,” Derek replied before going quiet, “and how many break at once.”

Stiles wanted to hit himself. What was he thinking? In that night alone Derek lost his whole family and had to feel how all their bonds broke as they died. He knew exactly what order they all died in the fire. He opened his mouth to apologises or offer some comfort, but Derek beat him to it, moving the conversation along. He was rather good at doing that.

“They say the worst pain comes when a Mate bond is broken.”

“Mate bond?” Stiles questioned allowing Derek to divert the conversation, “I think I read about them in one of Deaton’s books. Aren’t they rare?”

“Yes, but my parents were a mated pair,” Derek smiled as the memories filled his mind, “It’s really sacred especially an Alpha Mate. It’s the ultimate pack bond you can have, and it runs deeper than anything you could think.”

“How does it work?” Stiles asked his mind automatically creating a thousand of questions.

Derek smiled as Stile’s scent sweetened as he entered his research mode, “There are layers to it. In the case of Alpha’s, their mate is classified as a partially bonded Alpha Mate before they are bite.”

“Bite like transformed? But you said your father was human.”

“It’s a different kind of bite. It’s a bite into junction between the neck and shoulder. It’s the only time a human can mark a wolf and the wound scars over. Marking is what you would call a marriage, for wolves if you are mated it’s for life.”

“Doesn’t it happen during sex?”

Derek huffs out a laugh, only Stiles, “Yes Sti. That’s what mating means.”

“Don’t you have to kno…”

“God Stiles,” Derek all but shouted over the other man. He feels the blush crawling up his neck and tried to ignore Stiles own smirk. “Ask Peter the rest of your questions.”

“Why would I ask creepier-wolf?” Slightly horrified at the idea.

“He was freshly mated.”

Silence fell then.

“Oh crap,” Stiles breathed, “damn I actually feel bad.”

“I assumed it was one of the reason,” Derek didn’t have to specify for his point to be clear, “but he’s always been _hard to handle_ it’s what made him such a good Left-Hand to my mother _._ ”

“But Malia?”

“Only Peter can answer that one,” Derek smile that time was genuine.

“Why do we have a pack bond?”

“I don’t know everything Stiles. Mother Moon can not be controlled,” Derek tried to joke to diffuse the atmosphere growing the car. His wolf knew why. Derek ignore him. His wolf laughed almost sarcastically in return.

“What’s a Left-Hand?”

Derek knew he was in for a long day. At least he had distracted Stiles hyperactive mind. It felt nice to teach more about their lives. He never had the chance with all the attacks and problems Beacon Hills brought him.

They drove and they kept driving right across the map. Through time zones and the whole time, they talked. When Stiles finished the most detailed lesson on were history and pack dynamics they moved on to random things. Stories about Stiles life and evenings Derek had with Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Yet still Derek didn’t talk about his past, Stiles still knew very little about young Derek and the trouble he got into with his sisters. Maybe one day he could get Derek to open up about his past without that sick sour lemon scent suffocating the mood.

With the time difference it was 10 at night before Stiles finally convinced Derek it was time to stop. They had crosses nearly 700 miles of the map and ended up in North Platte, Nebraska. It wasn’t till Stiles was alone grabbing their things in a bag did he remember.

His father probably found his letter hours ago. He had no way of knowing what was happening in the town. Did the pack react? Was Scott worried? Was his father angry with him for running? Did he make a mistake?

Derek had ditched his phone as well after sending his new number to Peter and Cora. There was no one else he cared enough to give his number to, and Stiles needed the fresh start. The sheriff was a good man, he would understand his son. One day he would reunite them, he promised his life on it.

By the time, Derek had finished up in the bathroom Stiles was fast asleep under the covers. He hadn’t expected the man to go to bed so easily. The distress was rolling off him as Derek reassured him his father would understand. The pain and grief written across Stiles faces, pained his wolf and all it wanted to do was wrap itself around Stiles and take his pain. But this wasn’t a physical pain that he could take away so easily.

His mind still wired, Derek took the map out of the bag and moved across to the table to plan out the rest of the route. He only had one goal to reach. He wanted to get to New York by 8pm on which ever day. Stiles would love to see the sunset across the Hudson as they drove into the city. To their fresh start or at least where it was beginning.

Derek’s wolf was fighting to take over before he even acknowledges Stiles pained whimpers escaping his lips in his sleep. Ignore his task at hand, he quickly made his way to the bed and pulled the teenager on to his lap. His heart shattered as tears escaped down Stiles cheeks. He didn’t think he would ever feel the emotional pain he felt the night of fire but watching Stiles suffer in his arms, he knew he never wanted to let go.

“Stiles?” Derek whispered softly next to the boy’s ear, “Sti, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

A particularly pained cry escaped the boy’s lips almost like he had been physically attacked.

“Come on Sti, it’s not real,” he tightened his fold, “come back to me, Stiles. Come back to me.”

Stiles eyes flew open as he gasped for breath as Derek continued to rock and reassure him.

“What did I do?” Stiles sobbed, “I killed Allison. I did that.”

The demon. Derek cursed in his mind as he held Stiles even tighter till they were touching from head to toe.

“Stiles that wasn’t you.”

“It was…”

“No Sti, it wasn’t,” Derek replied strongly, his voice becoming rough. The wolf was too close to the surface. “True evil can only come from corrupting something truly good.”

Stiles feel silent hanging onto Derek’s every word.

“There is not an evil thing in your body Stiles. It wasn’t your fault. You were used.”

Allowing his breathing to come back under control and his nightmare to fade away from his mind, Stiles slowly turned so he was laying face to face with Derek. He kept hold of the wolf’s hand tightly, stealing himself for Derek’s next reaction.

“Maybe you should take your own advice.” Stiles saw the exact moment Derek’s defences raised and looked away almost coldly, “Don’t do that Der. Don’t hide from me. Please I deserve more than that.”

Derek felt shame fill his body at Stiles words and forced his eyes back on Stiles shaken face. He knew he still blamed himself for the fire, Peter even yelled at him last time he was in town about. It was the first time he had seen his old caring uncle come through again. He wished one day he got that relationship back with the man; Peter all but raised him into the man he was before the fire. He was part of the only remaining family he could cling to.

“I don’t want to talk about,” Derek whispered allowing his tone to betray his fear.

Stiles just smiled sadly at him, “I know Der, but you can talk to me when you are ready. If not, I’ll only get the embarrassing stories of Peter.”

A small laugh escaped without his permission, “Do you want to talk about it?”

His nightmare, no he did not want to do that.

“No,” Stiles replied simply but seeing the opportunity for something else, “but I will talk about how you are still an alpha.”

Derek froze. That he did not expect.

“What?!”

“You heard me,” Stiles smiled sarcastically shifting to get more comfortable on the motel bed, “I think you are still the Hale Alpha.”

“Stiles my eyes are blue not red,” Derek huffed but didn’t move away, “I gave up the Hale Alpha Spark to save Cora.”

“Did Cora turn? Did she become an Alpha?”

That made Derek freeze before hesitantly saying, “No.”

“And if I am correct an Alpha Spark can only be taken or passed down?”

“Yes.”

“And there was still three living Hales that the Spark could be passed down to so it couldn’t just fade out.”

“Stiles we don’t know how alpha sparks work.”

“Oh, shush with your self-deprecating mind,” Stiles snapped gently, “Look at the evidence. You haven’t become an Omega and I know you haven’t bonded with McCall Pack. You admitted yourself you can still sense your betas even with the distance and I know you are probably keeping a close secrete eye on them. Am I wrong?”

Derek stayed silent before huffing in defeat. He knew Stiles had a point, but it was not something that had happened before. Even if it had, he hadn’t been trained to be Alpha, that was Laura. He still learning all the extra things Alphas need to know and understand.

“So, what do you think happened to it?” Derek challenged begrudgingly.

“I think it’s somewhat dormant,” Stiles explained before deflating in defeat as well, “I need to do more research with the digital copies books I created. I even have Peter’s bestiary.”

Derek nodded tiredly along, “It’s not important right now, let just focus on getting to New York. Peter will turn up eventually and you can interrogate him about it.”

They both feel back into silence that was becoming oddly comforting to both their racing minds. Derek watched Stiles carefully as the teenager seemed to be debating something with himself. Watching the younger man think heavily over what ever it was, Derek was happy to wait and take in the small details on Stiles face. Like the exact place of his mole or the way he bites the corner of lip which he only did when deep in thought. His heart only grew as he noticed more of the smaller details.

“Right,” Stiles spoke snapping Derek out of his daze. Whatever he had been debating he had obviously made his mind up, “sit at the end of the bed.”

Derek frowned at him in confusion but moved to sit at the edge of the bed. His eyes tracked Stiles movements as he moved to stand in front of him. He purposeful put some distance between them though.

“Since we are being open, there is something you should know,” Stiles started, his worry seeping into his tone.

“Stiles? What’s wrong?”

“Just promise not to freak out.”

Derek nodded his own scent tinged with fear and confusion.

Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes allowing the breath to slowly blow out. Reopening them they didn’t reveal his usual deep hazel. They were emerald green that glistened in the dark room.

Breath caught in his throat as his own eyes bleed glowing blue in response, Derek had one consuming thought.

_Mate_


	3. It Had To Be Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Pups,
> 
> As promised an extra chapter update this week to make up for missing a week. 
> 
> WARNING this chapter has some mature language. 
> 
> xoxo

Stiles wasn’t shocked that Derek’s own eyes responded to his. He had always hypothesised that any werewolves’ eyes would react to his, it was why he kept them hidden for so long; that and among other reasons. What he didn’t expect was the rest of the man’s reaction. The way his fangs extended down and the faint metallic ting to the air meant that Derek was forcing his claws into his palms. Stiles hated he did that to himself. Hated that Derek didn’t trust himself around the younger man.

Stiles knew Derek would never hurt him. He might have feared the man to begin with but seeing him dying on the clinics floor really does change a man’s perspective. He knew the mask that Derek wore was just one to hide his fear of rejection and lose he’s carried ever since the fire. Honestly Stiles was surprised no one else could see through it like he could but their relationship had always been different. An unspoken trust between them that neither could understand how it formed.

As the metallic ting grew stronger and the air filled with shock and confusion, Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. Allowing the green to fade back away he reached for Derek’s hands ignoring the state of shock the man had fallen into.

“I really hate you do this; you know?” Stiles snapped gently, frustration seeping into his tone. Forcing Derek’s grip apart he breathed a sigh of relief when the marks quickly healed back over itself. “We both know the last thing you will do is hurt me.”

Derek just watched him. Watched him in a way no one had ever looked at Stiles before; he found his heat beat speeding up the longer the wolf stared. Yes, this was the wolf staring not the human. There seemed to be a battle going on behind Derek’s eyes but also a moment of clarity.

Forcing his eyes back to hazel, Derek couldn’t believe the feeling he was having inside of him. All his wolf wanted to do was to take over and to finally claim it’s mate. After all this time, he couldn’t believe that Mother-Moon had blessed him a mate, let alone that is was Stiles. He knew he had complicated feeling for the younger man but always pushed them aside refusing to act on them. This he couldn’t refuse; his wolf wouldn’t allow him to do so. From the way Stiles was fretting over his barely injured hands, he knew that Stiles didn’t feel their bond begin to change.

Without a moment hesitation he flashed his own blue eyes at Stiles and awe flowed through him when Stiles own eyes instinctively flashed emerald green back at him.

This time Stiles felt it.

Stumbling back a few steps Stiles gripped chest, confusion flowing through him as something grew stronger within him. He understood exactly why Derek responded how he did. Why his wolf was now out to play especially after all Derek told him earlier that day. He understood exactly why it sensed the man in front of him so strongly.

Well fuck. Derek Hale was his mate. He was Derek fricken Hale’s mate.

“Stiles?” Derek asked softly as he felt the first step in their mate bond settle into place.

“Well that was unexpected,” Stiles breathed daring to look the wolf in the eyes, “I should have told you ages ago.”

Derek actually laughed much to Stiles relief and shock.

“Sti what are you?” he asked in response. Not in fear or anger but in pure intrigue. He never seen eyes as beautiful as those of Stiles’.

“We don’t know.”

“We?”

“Deaton knows,” Stiles explained and smiled at Derek’s eye roll, “You know I possessed a spark?”

“The nightclub?”

“Exactly and that was all I was then but since- but since,” Stiles stuttered struggling to get the words out. Holding a handout to stop Derek from approaching, he forced himself to continue, “After the Nogitsune was killed I all the sudden could do everything Deaton could do and more. My eyes, the first time it happened was when I was taking down all the madness I had done to my room. I grew angry, angry at myself and suddenly all the notes burnt to a crisp. I saw my eyes in my mirror. They were glowing emerald green.”

“You burned the notes?” Derek asked confused, forcing himself into Stiles’ space. He couldn’t stand fear rolling of the teenager’s body, “But even Deaton…”

“Deaton can’t do that,” Stiles finished for him looking any where but his eyes, “He can’t do this either.”

Suddenly Stiles was no longer in front of him, a noise behind him caused Derek to whirl around. He came face to face with Stiles standing now next to the bed and his hand encased in swirling blue lights.

“That’s…” Derek breathed in awe.

“Scary? Impossible? Not Human?”

“Beautiful,” Derek responded much to Stiles’ surprise, “Why did you never tell anyone? Why didn’t you tell your dad? Scott of all people?”

“I couldn’t tell Scott,” Stiles snapped anger now rolling of him, “Scott still hates his wolf even if he’s accepted his status. He has this thing about me staying human, I don’t understand why. Its why I trained so hard, why I have so much control in only a few months. Scott already didn’t trust me -I know that for certain now- what do you think he would have done if he found out I’m not just a human anymore? Especially something that even Deaton didn’t understand. That whatever I am is because of that demon that killed _his_ Allison?”

Derek didn’t suppress the growl escaping his chest this time. Him and his wolf in agreement over the ‘True’ Alpha. “Deaton really isn’t as all knowing as Scott makes out and you are not evil Sti,” Derek growled in anger but Stiles knew it wasn’t directed at him, “I am not human either Stiles. Doesn’t mean you should have to hide yourself from other supernatural beings.”

Stiles nodded slowly allowing a small smile to grace his lips as he stared down at his magic, “The colour now makes sense,” he started allowing the swirls to grow slightly, “the first few times it was muted but for the past month ever since I gained full control over it, its cemented to this.”

Slowly stepping forward, Stiles pulled it back into his body, “It’s matches you Der. My magic is the colour of your eyes.”

Derek swallowed hard at the mention of his eyes. He accepted them long ago, but they would always remind him of Paige. Maybe, just maybe she was a key moment in his life that needed to happen to lead him to this moment. Standing in front of Stiles in run down Motel room. Standing with his mate in front of him. A mate that was strong and not just because he had magic. Strong because he had fought of alpha packs and possessions all as human. Something Derek would spend every day making sure Stiles knew.

He had never been one of words, Derek had always been a man of action. Only his mother -and now Stiles- could get him to open up in ways no one else could; to reveal his vulnerable side which had been locked away tightly for the past six years. Standing here in front of Stiles, as the younger man looked at him like he would do anything for him, Derek knew he found his home again. Closing the distance between them in a few short strides, Derek wrapped and arm around Stiles waist while the other reached behind his head bringing their lips together.

Derek sighed in relief as he pressed into Stiles soft lips exactly how he pictured them, and he swallowed Stiles gasp of surprise or was it of relief? After a few moments for the shock to were off, Stiles pushed back giving as much passion as he could into the kiss. He pulled back with a giggle when he heard a low growl escape from the back of Derek’s throat. Stiles knew exactly that Derek didn’t control that.

Resting their foreheads together, they stared intently into each other supernatural eyes as they wrapped around each other tightly. After a few moments of heavy silence Stiles whispered softly against Derek’s lips, “Did you know? That I was your mate?”

“He did,” they both know who he was talking about, “I didn’t know the signs until it began to snap into place properly as a mate bond.”

“I think,” Stiles hummed, still not breaking their hold on each other, “that you should listen to your wolf more.”

Derek didn’t respond, instead pulled Stiles closer into him as the younger man rested his nose into his scent gland. If Derek listened to his wolf at the moment, then he would be laying his mate down and claiming him properly, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t become her.

“If this is what the beginnings of a mate bond feels like I can’t wait for the end result,” Stiles smiled against his neck.

While Derek was diving dangerously deep into his mind it seemed that Stiles was diving into their bond. He knew what Derek was doing, he could even feel it more, but he wouldn’t allow Derek to do it to himself. Stiles knew it would take time and tonight wasn’t the time, but he would get Derek to move on from his past. To accept himself as his own person.

“When my mom was about to give birth to Cora, she was so caught up in an alliance meeting with Peter, that my dad had to tell her she was having contractions. He could sense them through their bond.” Derek smiled gently and it grew as he felt Stiles happiness grow as he opened up more on his family, “Do you realise what you are doing right now Sti?”

Stiles knew exactly what he was doing but he pulled his face back to smile gently up at the older wolf. “I’m scenting my mate, isn’t it obvious?!” he replied slightly sarcastically.

“You are still a little shit at times,” Derek snapped at his jaw playfully, “What must I have done in a past life to get stuck with you as a mate?”

Stiles knew what he was doing but he still played a long with a small pout, “Well I don’t know about you, but I must have been absolutely horrible.”

Derek smiled gently as they easily slipped into their teasing relationship, they had formed over the months especially the last two. “I was wrong,” Derek replied a hand moving to cup Stiles face gently and bring his lips next to his, “I must have done something amazing to deserve you.”

“Der,” was all Stiles could out before his lips were sealed by Derek’s once again.

There was a long road ahead of them still, they had their demons to fight and old friends to find. But he was Derek’s mate and come the morning they would be back on the road driving together towards their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter focused purely on their relationship.
> 
> Next Chapter they back on the road and don't worry other characters will become integral to the story soon.  
> Next Update on the 14th.


	4. Hello New York

The morning sunlight seemed to be brighter that morning. Very few hours had passed since sleep had finally claimed them. They both stayed awake living in the feeling of the beginning of their mate bond snapping in place. Derek always thought he didn’t need to find a mate, that he was fine on his own; he even began to suspect he would reject a bond that would have formed. But with Stiles it was like a sense of peace falling over his wolf. He was worried what this mean for them and how it affected their future. The idea of having a future though was something to smile over.

Use to running on years of little sleep, Derek was the first to wake and smiled down at the younger man still entwined tightly around his body. He remembers falling asleep opposite Stiles but at some point, they had gravitated to one another, unconsciously needing to be close to each other.

Derek ran a gentle hand down Stiles face to land on the back of his neck scenting him. First thing in the morning Stiles scent was even sweeter and pure than usual, untainted my clothes and body washes. Once they were in the New York he would get Stiles natural fragrance-free toiletries; he didn’t want his mate’s scent tainted by anything.

His mate. Stiles Stilinski was his mate.

Really thinking back on their history, it started to make sense; his wolf always wanted to play with Stiles, but his anger always got the better of him. His anger probably was the reason it took so long to recognise the mate bond between them. It isn’t like a fairy tale; they don’t automatically snap in place and they live happily ever after. Mate bonds don’t fix all your problems, but it gives you something more. Someone to love and be loved unconditionally for the rest of your life; nothing could tear a mated pair apart, especially an alpha pair. Derek still wondered on Stiles theory of his wolf status, after they got sorted in New York he would reach out to some old contacts he and Laura forged after the fire.

“Staring is creepy Sourwolf,” Stiles spoke softly his voice still thick with sleep.

Derek broke from his thoughts not realising he had zoned out while looking down on his mate, “I wasn’t staring Stiles.”

“No?” Stiles smirked slowly blinking his eyes against the harsh sunlight.

For a second, Derek forgot everything around him especially that they were technically on the run right now. The way sun hit Stiles’ mole dotted skin and his hair stick up at every angle took Derek’s breath away. He never felt what he felt right now.

Instead of replying, he leaned down and captured Stiles’ lips with his, just like he did last time. Unlike last night’s gentle kiss of emotion, this one was heavy and full of promise. It was for the need of oxygen that forced them apart breathlessly, foreheads resting together.

“Last night really happened didn’t it?” Stiles whispered and Derek could feel his prodding at their mating bonding.

“Even your imagination isn’t that good Sti,” Derek snipped playfully reluctantly rolling out of his mate’s arms.

Stiles pouted and Derek laughed knowing it was his movement and not his words that caused it, “Come on Stiles, it’s nearly 9am and we should get back on the road.”

“Nebraska is cold,” Stiles moaned as he forced himself out of bed, “Why aren’t you cold?”

“Werewolf,” he smirked in reply.

“Jackass.”

“Come on, I’ll buy you pancakes when we stop for fuel.”

That got Stiles moving even if he grumbled about Hale’s and their absurd amount of money the whole time. By the time Derek pulled the car out of the carpark, Stiles had woken up enough and his mood improved. The night before hadn’t seemed to affect their relationship very much. They still joked and bantered with each other but there was a new level under it all now; another level of intimacy that didn’t exist before. And if Derek’s hand wandered of the wheel to touch him, Stiles didn’t dare mention it.

Stiles paid particular attention to Derek that day. Noting down each new facial expression or how his voice was more carefree. He even managed to get a few more little stories of his childhood out of Derek. It wasn’t a massive improvement but an improvement all the same that Stiles took pride in. Progressive was all the needed and just maybe one day they would both be okay.

There was something he couldn’t work out. It was approaching on mid-afternoon before Derek couldn’t take his fluctuating scent anymore.

“Stiles what is going on?”

Stiles looked shocked that he had noticed, “Nothing is going on.”

“Stiles,” Derek replied, his eyebrows shooting up into his hair line. He wasn’t taking that as an answer.

“You said wolfie Derek could sense I was your mate?”

“Yes,” Derek replied slowly.

“Then why did you keeping throwing me against things.” Derek had the decency to look guilty. “Was that human Derek fighting wolfie Derek?”

“Stiles,” Derek started carefully knowing he needed to clear a few things first, “I’m not human.”

“But…”

“Just let me explain Stiles. You know there is a difference between bitten and born wolves?”

“Yes.”

“Well I was raised a werewolf. What you consider human, we consider not normal. You must have noticed that Cora, Peter and I are all act more animal then human because we are. We know how to behave human, but we have to learn it; we prefer to act like werewolves because that is what we are. We aren’t human, we aren’t animals. We’re werewolves.”

Derek held himself back from calling Stiles ‘adorable’ as his mind tried to process what he was being told.

“But Scott…”

“Scott rejected his wolf, you said it yourself,” Derek cut him off knowing exactly what he was struggling with, “Scott forced himself to stay more human thinking it was wrong what was happening him. He uses his wolf to be a better human which is wrong. Take Isaac for instance, I trained him -just like I did the other- to embrace his wolf and to let go of his human tendency. Bitten wolves will always be more human as they are raised that way but the only way, to have the control like my betas did was embracing his new life fully. Scott never did that.”

Stiles sat quietly for a second taking all the information in nodding along to Derek words. It made sense. He had always compared their behaviour to being human, but they never were, so he had been wrong. That still didn’t answer his question.

“Point one, I feel like I have to apologises for all my comments now,” Stiles quieten Derek down quickly with an understanding smile, “and point two, so why did you throw me into things?”

“I was playing,” Derek mumbled much to Stiles growing amusement, “When you did stupid things, I acted out roughly because I was worried, but I didn’t know how to process that so instead u got angry. I didn’t know how to do a lot of things after the fire.”

“You wanted to play with me,” Stiles smirk grew bolder and bigger.

Derek rolled his eyes at him, “Of course that is what you focus on.”

“Just so you know Der-Bear,” Stiles said letting his voice drop slightly, “You can play with me any time. I would love to get to know wolf you more.”

Derek gulped and gripped the steering wheel in a white iron grip forcing his eyes to remain on the road. Stiles’ amused laughing next to him helped him ignore the growing discomfort in his pants.

Eventually when Stiles finished laughing, they continued on with their drive in a more comfortable silence. As the hours passed and the snack bag grew more and more empty, Derek noticed the car growing quiet. Always busy talking they never bothered putting the radio on.

Glancing across Derek noticed that Stiles had fallen asleep and his deeper breathing told Derek he had been for some time. His rationally side of his brain told him they should properly stop for the night, but they were in the middle of nowhere. Even despite the hours of driving he had done that day; Derek didn’t acknowledge this need to stop and just kept driving. The gentle purr of the car driving keeping Stiles in a peaceful sleep for a change.

More miles passed by and the sky grew darker and darker. Before he knew it, they had passed through another time zone and he quickly fiddled with the car buttons to adjust accordingly. Since Stiles was fast asleep and night a dark one with no artificial lights, Derek allowed his eyes to drain bright blue to help him navigate the winding roads of Ohio.

Unfortunately, their peaceful bubble was broken when burnt sugar began to overwhelm the air. Derek knew what was happening and slowly reached a hand over Stiles chest to feel his racing heartbeat. Another nightmare but in the beginning stages. Stiles face was still relaxed with sleep, his body loose but Derek knew it wouldn’t be for much longer. Hoping to fight the dream off before it could take a true hold, Derek moved his hand up to rest over Stiles scent glad and rubbed gently circles with his thumb over the smooth skin. He remembered waking to Laura doing this to him when he woke in the middle of the night screaming out for his family.

It wasn’t long before Derek felt Stiles whole body suddenly tense and pained whimpers escape his mate’s opened lips.

“Stiles, it’s okay you can wake up now,” Derek assured him softly, “Come on Stiles it’s just me.”

His ears picking up Stiles’ heart rate jumping to alarming rates, Derek quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road but made sure to keep the lights on in case someone else drove behind them. Throwing his and Stiles seat belts off, he angled his body to better take in his mates’ situation. The pain and fear were clearly written on his face and the way his body twisted in the seat Derek knew he was just causing more pain to himself. He wondered how long Stiles would have to suffer like this.

Reluctantly he pulled away from Stiles forcing his body to keep moving even as he whimpered more at the lose of contact. Quickly making his away around the car, he through open the passenger side door and slotted himself in front of Stiles.

Firmly gripping the side of Stiles face he voice grew to be heard over Stiles pained noises, “Stiles, you need to wake up! It’s just a dream. Come on Stiles!”

“Derek!” Stiles finally screamed his eyes snapping open still glazed open in fear.

His body curling in on himself slightly from the force of Stiles scream and white-hot fear pulsing along their forming mate bond, Derek was at a lose of how to help. With Stiles breath becoming rapidly choppy, he knew he had to think of something quick before his mate lost himself again in a panic attack.

“Stiles, it’s okay. Stiles please just breath, please Stiles.”

Derek didn’t think, he moved on instinct. One minute he was holding his mate tight, the next his lips were sealing over Stiles like he was forcing the breath back into him. Stiles froze for several minutes like he was waking up fully before he gave everything he could back into the kiss.

“Stiles?” Derek whispered pulling back slightly, “you back with me?”

With shaking hands, Stiles reached up to gently cup Derek neck scenting him, “You’re okay?”

Derek heart broke looking at the loss look in his eyes, “I’m right here Sti. I’m not going anywhere.”

Moving Stiles hand down to rest over his heartbeat, he reassured him again, “I’m right here.”

Stiles nodded him along with him for several minutes until his nightmare/ panic attack lose its hold over him.

“What time is it?”

“Just gone one in the morning.”

Stiles eyes snapped to Derek’s quickly, “What?! You’ve been driving for over fourteen hours?”

“Wasn’t tired and you looked calm for so long, so I just kept driving.”

“Der that’s not safe or healthy,” Stiles grumbled allowing Derek to quickly run back around to the driver side, “We are stopping in the next town and you are going to sleep. I seriously need to do something about you one of these days.”

Allowing Stiles to defer away from what just happened, Derek rolled his eyes but started the car again. Remembering a sign, a little while back he knew they weren’t very far from a small town at this point.

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered once they started before smirking slightly, “you know Lydia once did that.”

“Did what?” Derek asked not taking his eyes of the road,

“Kissed me to stop a panic attack,” Stiles smirk grew, “happen in the locker room at school.”

Derek didn’t respond in human means. No, his wolf growled warningly and for once Derek agreed with his wolf. The growl growing louder when Stiles started laughing to himself.

“She’s my best friend jealous-wolf,” Stiles responded rolling his eyes as well, “Don’t worry you are much better at it.”

The rest of the short drive continued in silence, Stiles allowing Derek scent to calm his still racing mind. He wondered if Derek was allowing him the silence to help him calm down; there was no way the wolf next to him wasn’t intently listening to his heartbeat. 

Pulling into the first motel town in town, they fell into their usual pattern from the last few night. Derek went to find the reception and pay for their room while Stiles grabbed their change of clothes and used his spark to scan the motel. He didn’t need a repeat of the motel with Scott. Surprisingly, Stiles didn’t feel the guilt course through his veins at the mention of his old friend. He would always miss the boy he grew up with like brother but now he only felt the pain he gave him. Stiles wouldn’t feel guilty for walking away from Beacon Hills. Especially now.

Derek smiled at him knowingly as he reproached the car where Stiles waited. Grabbing his gently, he dragged his mate towards the room he got for them for the night, well rest of the morning. All these motels were beginning to look the same with a simple double bed against the wall in the middle of the room with a TV on the wall and basic bathroom off the side.

Before Stiles could take some proper steps into the room, Derek was crowding his space pushing him up against the door. Stiles smiled thinking back on their conversation earlier the day before. He knew what he was doing to Derek when he mentioned Lydia and knowing what happened was purely innocent, he didn’t mind using it to wind Derek up a little.

“You really are a jealous-wolf, aren’t you?”

“Shut up Stiles.”

Forcing his whole weight into Stiles, Derek knew this kiss was different. This isn’t one of recognition or of comfort no this was full of passion, longing and yes maybe a little bit of jealously. He knew what Lydia meant to Stiles now but still he knew what she meant to his mate not that long ago. He always respected the banshee, even considered her a friend but Stiles was his; only his.

Neither of them seen to care for the need of oxygen as they made out against the door. Stiles felt his body relax into the hold, trusting the wolf to keep him standing on his shaking legs. Stiles really was questioning why he hadn’t tried this with Derek before, all this time he fought against his feelings when he could have been having this much fun.

As the kiss grew so did their movements, their hands travelling everywhere they could reach needing to touch. The clothes in the way were quickly moved aside neither of them willing to move from pressing against his each other. Soon enough the could both feel each other’s growing excitement as they grinded against each other.

Stiles wasn’t surprised when Derek was the one to pull back and rest their foreheads together. He was a little surprised that Derek didn’t move to put a little distance between them.

“We should get some sleep,” Derek whispered forcing his body back under his control.

Stiles knew why. He knew exactly what stopped Derek so suddenly. He wanted to scream and shout and bring that bitch back from the dead just to kill her again. He wanted to do a lot in that moment, but he didn’t. He just nodded and allowed himself to be dragged to bed even though he didn’t want to sleep again. It took him by surprise how quickly he did fall back to sleep; Derek’s heartbeat luring him back into slumber.

Just one more day of travel awaited ahead of them. Less than nine hours of driving laid ahead of them before they would arrive back in Brooklyn. Derek knew it would be a struggle to walk back into his and Laura’s apartment. When he left it, he was broken and in despair at feeling his last family bond break within him. Yes, he had Cora back now and their bond repaired but at time that was the last bond his wolf had, and it was snapped so suddenly. One day he would allow Peter to come back fully but right now it was too soon for anything like that. He did like having his uncle back though.

They drove in near silence that day. Both of them caught up in their own minds and demons. It never felt wrong between them; no, it was always accompanied by a sense of understanding. When they did talk it was to exchange little funny stories they had thought off. Derek didn’t think him talking about his family would bring Stiles such joy as is it did. He realised then just how cold and changed he had become since his sister’s death. He was once this closed of after the Hale fire, but he approved, and he was improving again.

Derek was right. Crossing the Hudson bridge at sunset was the most beautiful sight he had seen. It wasn’t the river; it was the way Stiles eyes lit up in as he took in the city ahead of him. New York was nothing like Beacon Hills or any other place Stiles had visited in his life.

Stiles knew Derek loved being out in nature, but the city suited him. thousands of face, he could blend into without notice. He wondered how long Derek wanted to stay before he would crave the woods again though.

Glancing across he caught Derek watching him with a gently smile, “Welcome to New York City Sti.”


	5. Life After The Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Wolves,  
> Welcome to Weekend Update Time. Every day I'll be posting a new chapter to make it for my time away.  
> Enjoy todays chapter and I'll see you tomorrow for chapter six.

By the time they reached the apartment that night, neither of them were alive enough to look around or doing anything other than stumble to bed. They had driven cross country in just a matter of days, each moment filled with emotion. Never did Derek expect to discover Stiles was his mate when they left that first night but even with the joy, they both felt in the moment their eyes shone together couldn’t overrule the sombre undertone of the trip.

He thinks trip like it was some kind of holiday. It had been so easy to fall into the feeling of road trip with Stiles’ constant questions and stories but now they reached their destination it was time to face facts.

He technically allowed a 17-year-old teenager to run away with him to New York.

Well at least it wasn’t like a normal situation. Throw in werewolves, alphas, possessions and what ever Stiles was; it created a new normal where running away from home didn’t feel like a big deal.

Derek hadn’t thought what he would do once he got back in the city, definitely not what the plan was now Stiles was him. As the morning sunlight shone through his open blinds, it was the first thought to hit him. That and the quickly becoming familiar weight of Stiles curled into his side.

Blinking through the brightness of the early morning, Derek eyes drifted over Stiles peaceful face much like he had done in the previous mornings. The difference now was they were in his bed and not some questionable motel room. His rooms scent had faded with the time it had been since he left. A small smile graced his lips as he noticed the way Stiles' early morning smell of vanilla and cinnamon mingled perfectly with his earthlier tone. His wolf growled contently in his chest as Derek watched his mate. Maybe Stiles was right, maybe it was time embrace his wolf again like he did before the fire; since then he had just been an angry shell of himself.

Extracting himself slowly from his mate’s tight hold, Derek had to supress a laugh at Stiles' displeased grunts before he settled back down into the bed. Quickly walking out of the room, he slowed his steps as he took his apartment back in. Both him and Laura where modest people but that didn’t mean they skimmed on the fortune they inherited. Back when Cora returned, he set her back up in life with more than enough but that still left him with an amount he doesn’t he know what to do with. Peter assured him he would sort out the business and estate since Derek was pretty sure Laura didn’t pay much attention to it in the last six years.

Their- His apartment was largely open plan with the kitchen, lounge and dinning area as soon as you walked in. Off from the lounge was a set of glass double doors leading to balcony that looked over the Brooklyn skyline. A bittersweet memory swept over him, as he remembered the mornings, he would find Laura curled up on the loveseat out their watching the sunrise.

Derek made his way out of the corridor that lead to his room and the office into the lounge as his eyes darted over to the opposite corridor. Taking a steady breath, he took measured steps through the apartment until he stood outside the door. It was a simple enough door, just simple dark mahogany but what laid beyond was the door was far from simple. After everything the last few months had brought to his life, he knew he was being ridicules, he should just simply turn the handle and walk in. He couldn’t though. He just stood frozen.

“Derek?” Stiles called softly not wanting to scare the man. When he woke moments earlier to an empty bed, he knew Derek hadn’t been gone long from the warm sheets beneath his hand. “Der you okay?”

Jumping slightly at Stiles' unexpected voice, Derek leant his forehead against the door as he sucked in an unsteady breath. “I can’t,” he whispered knowing Stiles would understand.

“Laura’s room?” Stiles asked coming up to rest his head on Derek’s shoulder, “you don’t have to yet. We only just arrived, it’s understandable. It took me and dad months to go through my mum’s stuff.”

The mention of the Sheriff had Derek coming back to himself as he turned to watch the younger man in front of him carefully, “You okay?”

Stiles shrugged as he pulled Derek back into the main room, “I don’t regret it, if that’s what you are asking.”

Watching Derek carefully, Stiles knew he was trying to decipher his emotions through his scent and their new bond to see if he was telling the truth. He was, he would never regret leaving with Derek and getting out of Beacon Hills. Being his usually self, he put an end to the sad tension floating around.

Spinning around on the spot, he let out a low whistle, “I know you Hales have money but wow! This place is incredible.”

“This wasn’t the first place we lived in,” Derek added laughing at Stiles reaction as they settled on the couch. It was modest for Brooklyn, but he knew to a small-town boy like Stiles it was far from that. “Our first place was like a shoe box but once Laura and I settled down somewhat we moved here.”

“Is it so easy for Werewolves to move around? Isn’t there like a territory thing with you guys?”

Raising his eyebrow's at Stiles' choice of words, Derek replied, “New York is a big place with lots of people. There is a New York Pack, but it wouldn’t be like if someone came into Hale land without asking.”

“There’s a New York Pack?”

“Yes Sti,” he knew exactly where Stiles was going, “Jason is a good Alpha, always looked out for Laura and I. My mother was well known apparently, even on the east coast. He probably already knows I’m back in the city.”

“He does?”

“He has his puppies everywhere.”

Stiles scrunched his nose up at him, “You make it sound adorable, but I know you wolves are far from that.”

Throwing him a predatory smile which grew when Stiles eyes flashed briefly at him almost in fear. His scent told Derek he was feeling far from fear at the moment. “Come on, go grab a shower and we’ll go get breakfast.”

Knowing exactly what he was doing, Stiles stood up throwing a look back over his shoulder, “You could joi-”

“Alone Stiles,” Derek groaned throwing his head back into the coach. “You got 15 minutes.”

With Stiles laughter bouncing off the walls, they both quickly dived into the seperate bathrooms to get ready to leave. Derek made sure that he was well away from his room as he heard Stiles exit the bathroom. Busying himself messaging Peter to let him know his was in the city and to check in on Cora, he didn’t hear Stiles come behind him.

Jumping when he felt electricity prickle over his arms, he looked down in shock to see Stiles’ magic weaved around it. Looking up he saw said man smirking at him from the door, “Deaton advised me to use my magic daily. Like a workout, hope you don’t mind.”

“We really need to workout what you are,” Derek grumbled as he pulled them out the door.

“You mean other than 146 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones? Even I admit my sarcasm isn’t the best weapon against the big bands.”

“Shut up Stiles.”

Trying his best to ignore Stiles laughter and comments as they made their way out into the street, Derek looked over the people around them. A part of him had missed the feeling of getting lost in all the faces, just being one of the crowd. Knowing Stiles could get lost just simply walking around Beacon Hills, Derek only hesitated for a second before reaching across for Stiles' hand. Guiding them through the people to their destination, he embraced the happy feeling radiating up and down their bond.

It didn’t take them long to arrive at the little coffee shop he uses to go to daily on his way to class. Pulling Stiles inside, he was about to ask if he wanted to eat in when a women’s voice called out, “Derek Hale? Oh, my is that you my dear?”

Much to Stiles' confusion and shock, a genuine smile appeared on Derek’s faced as they turned to see an older women with perfectly pined up grey hair beacon them over to the counter; even as the que of customers continued growing.

'Popular place,' Stiles mused as he allowed himself to be pulled behind Derek towards this mystery women.

“Hello Ruth,” Derek replied in a gentle voice, Stiles only recently realised he possessed, “how are you? How are the grandkids?”

“Don’t you how are you, me mister!” the woman, Ruth, replied with motherly tone, “nearly a year it’s been see you and your sister disappeared and you walk in like it nothing. Should I be expecting Laura later today?”

A pained expression crossed Derek face before he could stop it and he felt Stiles edge closer and grip his hand tighter. Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what he could do in the moment, clearly Ruth didn’t know about the supernatural. It was hard to explain without knowing the facts.

Ruth watched the pair for a moment before a sad realisation crossed her face, she always could read Derek from the first moment they met, “Oh, I’m so sorry my dear.”

“Thank you,” Derek managed to get out, his discomfort was clear even without a supernatural mate bond between them.

“Hi, I’m Stiles,” Stiles said sticking his hand out gently allowing Derek a moment to recover himself.

Ruth could see what he was doing, “Oh what an interesting name. I’m Ruth, I’m the owner of this little coffee shop.”

“Stiles is a nickname; trust me no one can say my real name. From the line going out the door, I’m gonna guess there is more to this place then a little coffee shop.”

“You found a charmer in this one,” Ruth smiled happily turning back to Derek who had recovered enough to send a gentle smile to Stiles who beamed back at him.

“Don’t let him fool you,” Derek added cheekily, “He could give Laura a run for her money at times.”

Faking hurt, Stiles happily stepped back as Derek ordered them coffee and some pastries to go. Originally Derek planned to eat in, but the place was growing busier the longer they talked as they were clearly holding up the second till. Not that Ruth seemed to mind at all.

Once their order arrived, the pair made their way back out into the street to start exploring the city. Derek clearly wasn’t ready to spend long in his apartment and Stiles was more than happy to spend the day playing tourist. He had always wanted to go to any big city let alone New York. Beacon Hills always seemed to get in the way of his plans, but he would have done it after graduation. Well if Lydia did as he asked then he was graduated from high school just a year early. Fate had a strange way of doing things at times. He was Derek Hale’s mate of all things. His life really changed in the last year.

At one point, Derek had left him next to a little gift shop and he eyes landed on a display of postcards. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed a generic New York City one and walked over to a bench. By the time Derek, found him he had managed to fill his home address and draw a simple sheriff 5-star badge on the message section.

“To let him know I’m safe,” Stiles said simply when Derek looked at him questioningly before understanding grew there. Finding a mailbox, he forced his mind back into the present and not worry about the heart ache he left behind.

Night was quickly approaching by the time, Derek suggested heading back. Grabbing Chinese on their way back they settled in in front of TV as soon as they walked through the door. Enjoying the moment of domestic bliss, they each stole shy glances when they thought the other one wasn’t looking. Once the food was gone, the empty boxes littering the coffee table, they realised they had been sat in comfortable silence with just nigh time TV providing a distraction.

It wasn’t long before they were gravitating back towards one enough like they constantly had to be in one another orbit at all times. Turning sideways on the couch and pulling up his knees to rest his chin on them, Stiles openly watched Derek in the faint glow of the city below them.

“You seem freer,” Stiles commented quietly as he noticed Derek mannerism differed from the months before.

“I do?” Derek questioned turning to face Stiles as well. His hair beginning to curl slightly at the ends and his regular clothes swapped out for PJ trousers and a tight green top, “Beacon Hills will always be my home but…”

“There is too much darkness there,” Stiles added feeling the same way. He knew his problems weren’t suddenly fixed but for the first time in months it felt like he could breath a little easier again, “I like this Derek, less eyebrows and scowls.”

As if on que, Derek’s eyebrows rose up his forehead much to Stiles delight. Hearing him laugh so freely again made Derek’s heart skip a beat. Yes, Stiles could be a sarcastic dick at times, but his overwhelming optimism was something Derek missed over the summer. It felt right to see Stiles smile again after all he went through.

Derek’s amusement grew as he noticed Stiles laughter had stopped and he gazed hungrily at Derek’s lips. They hadn’t kissed since the previous night and Derek had been tempted to grab him throughout the day, but he always stopped. He knew why, he knew why he kept reminding himself.

Leaning forward he slotted his lips over Stiles, swallowing his gasp of surprise or was its relief? He only meant it to be a simple gentle kiss but when Stiles pushed back and open his mouth invitingly, Derek moaned in pleasure. Giving back as much as he got, he ran his hands up Stiles chest pushing him down onto the sofa as Derek towered over him. Both lost in the pleasure, their hands began to map each other out and grasp at any bare skin they could reach. When Stiles pulled back to suck in a greedy breath, Derek lowered his lips and teeth over his neck and continued to make Stiles moan out little breaths that had Derek wanting to strip him bare and work out every sound he could draw from him. Thankful he had enough control over himself, he lowered his human teeth to the spot his wolf was screaming at him to claim.

Stiles leaned up into the pleasure Derek was giving him along his throat. Needing to feel more of him, Stiles sneaked his hand up and under Derek’s top to scrap his nails gently down his back. Groaning in pleasure, Derek forced himself further down onto the younger man as the friction given sent sparks through the both of them. As Stiles shifted slightly beneath him to grind against one another, it was like a bucket of cold water was thrown over Derek. Pulling back sharply, Derek pinched his eyes with one hand as he kept himself safely hovering above Stiles. Rubbing his eyes harsher to get rid of the Blonde Demon in his mind, he felt Stiles deflate slightly below him.

Stiles watched him confused for a second before he worked out was happening. Moving slowly as to not spoke the man still hovering above him, Stiles held Derek’s face in both of hands forcing the older man to look at him. Stiles hated the fear and self-loathing he could see swimming being Derek’s eyes.

“Der you aren’t her,” Stiles whispered tightening his grip when Derek tried to pull away.

“I can’t,” Derek whispered out struggling to maintain his resolve when all he could see was support and care in Stiles’ eyes, “I can’t be her.”

“You aren’t,” Stiles promised as his thumb began to stroke his stubbled jaw gently, “You aren’t her. Derek you will never be Kate.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Derek eyes darted away from him, but Stiles wouldn’t allow it. “Derek, I choose to be here. I choose to come with you. What to know why? Because the idea of staying in Beacon Hills without you is worse than leaving everyone behind. Derek, I promise you, you are the furthest thing from Kate. You are a good person Sourwolf okay?”

Willing his eyes to change to emerald green and his magic to dance on fingertips, Stiles looked at Derek a way no one had before, “I’m your mate, Der. It’s okay, everything is okay. I promise!”

Staring into the emerald eye teenager below him, Derek hasn’t felt more at home in a long time. He knew Stiles was right and that Stiles was his mate, but he couldn’t bring himself to fully cross that line.

“How about a deal?” Derek asked as Stiles looked at him hopefully, “As you so crudely pointed out, a mate bond isn’t complete until certain activities are undertaken and a bite that pretty throat of yours.”

Derek smile grew slightly predatory again as he smelt Stiles arousal spike the more, he talked, dropping his voice down to more of a growl he continued talking as he mouthed over Stiles pulse point. “On your 18th birthday, not a moment before, I’ll take you for the first time while I also claim and mark you as mine. Inside and out.”

“Damn,” Stiles breathed out breathlessly as his hips shuddered upwards for a second, “only you would make me wait another 9 months but when you put it like that.”

“That a deal Stilinski?” Derek growled again bringing is glowing blue eyes back up to meet Stiles emerald ones. At least he isn’t the only one struggling for control right now.

“Deal Sourwolf,” Stiles moaned as he began to sit up needing to put some distance between them if he was actually going to follow through on his words.

Towering back over him, Derek put a quick stop to Stiles move to escape as his smirk sharped, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Swallowing down a definite moan of pleasure this time, they continued to make out passionately as the moonlight filtered through the wall of windows.

By each other side they could take on whatever tomorrow would bring for them. However, not long from now they wished they could return to just the two of them together in the moonlight unknowing to the many horrors just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Pups,  
> Who here has watched Shadowhunters??? Can you tell I am slightly obsessed with Magnus??  
> Derek's apartment is laid out in a modern simplistic way like Magnus' was and Stiles magic appears in a similar way.  
> Don't worry this isn't a cross over but that is where I draw some of my insipriation from.
> 
> xoxo


	6. We Aren't Human

“Are you sure that is the best idea Stiles?” Derek asked equally amused and worried at the same time.

Stiles look back over at him, his eyes aglow with mischief as he pranced around in a circle, “Worried about me, Sourwolf?”

“More concerned for an innocent human out for a walk.”

Looking around himself, Stiles scoffed as he threw his arms out. It was the middle of the night in Central Park and neither them had seen or even sensed another person near by since they had arrived. The loft was large, but it definitely wasn’t large enough for what Stiles had planned on doing.

Raising his eyebrows at Derek, using his own signature move against him, “Seriously Derek, you really think someone could surprise us?”

“Someone is confident in themselves, aren’t they?” Derek snarked back but removed his leather jacket all the same.

“This was your idea remember,” Stiles added as he went in on himself to find his spark, “Want me to be able to protect myself and all.”

“Just because you are the Sheriff’s kid doesn’t mean you know how to take down a supernatural!”

“Hey, I’ve saved your sorry ass many a times,” Stiles replied as his magic began swirling around his hands, “And out of the two of us, who here knows how to use a gun?”

Being a Sheriff’s kid definitely had it advantaged growing up even if his father came to regret it later on in his teenage years. Not allowing Derek a chance to respond, Stiles threw his magic downwards and raised up in the air to hover a few feet above the grass.

To Derek’s benefit, he didn’t even look surprised at Stiles new moves. He knew just how hard Stiles had been practising for the last few weeks. “Now I am very glad we took it out the apartment!”

“I broke one ornament,” Stiles huffed annoyed as his magic faltered for a second before he pulled it back in, “if it wasn’t for your stupid werewolf hearing, you wouldn’t even know.”

“Well my stupid werewolf hearing is what is keeping us safe right now,” Derek added with his own smirk. He loved the banter that flowed between the two of them now they can a chance to just be.

“Come on Sourwolf, come catch me,” Stiles said ignoring the last comment allowing arousal to drip into his tone. He knew he was playing a dangerous game especially on a night like this. “I know you haven’t been able to enjoy a full moon in a long time.”

It was true, Derek missed being able to run free on full moon and just allowing the wolf to take over. Back in Beacon Hills, he feared each new moon as it always seemed to just bring more trouble with the big bad of the time.

Right now, though, just him, Stiles and the dark he could embrace the feeling it brought. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he allowed his Beta shift to take over. Reopening his eyes, he felt his wolf stare down their mate as he hovered powerfully above the ground, Stiles own eyes glowing brightly in the night.

“Better run Red,” Derek snarled, his fangs glistening brightly as he smiled dangerously at Stiles.

Letting out a small mischief laugh, Stiles lifted himself slightly higher in the air, “Try and catch me Sourwolf.”

A snarl of his own, Stiles allowed his magic to increase and the air tinged around them with the power. Pulling his hand up to throw his magic towards him, Derek seized the opportunity to whirl around at the last-minute grabbing hold on Stiles’ ankle and pulling him downwards. Shaking his shock off, Stiles used the momentum to flip himself backwards over Derek’s back. As soon as he landed, he threw his foot around Derek’s bring him to the ground.

“You were saying, Wolfie?” Stiles snarked but the wind was stolen from his lungs as Derek twisted their legs together causing him to land on the ground with a loud thud.

Leaning dangerously close over him, Derek allowed his fangs gleam and his clawed hand pined Stiles to the ground, “You are too sarcastic for your own good.”

Heaving heavy breaths into his lungs, Stiles struggled helplessly against his hold.

“Okay, okay, you might have a point,” Stiles heaved slightly, “But-”

Suddenly Derek was thrown backwards several feet and he looked up in shock when he manged to get his claws into the ground. Stiles was approaching him on foot the time, but his magic flowed widely around him illuminating the darkness. To anyone else you wouldn’t want to cross Stiles right now, no one knew what he was, but he was clearly powerful.

“I’m not human anymore,” Stiles finished purposely showing his eyes bleed away his honey brown leaving only the gleaming emerald.

Derek hadn’t felt this alive in a long time and his wolf was loving every moment. Letting out a low growl, he threw himself straight back into the fight.

Time seemed to disappear as they went after one another. To an onlooker it looked like they were trying to kill each other but with each take down came another comment and whispered flirts as they teased each other on. As more time passed, the more Stiles picked up on how Derek fought and could equally match his moves without his magic assistance. Derek smiled when he noticed him relaying less on his power and more on his technique; claws and magic were all well and good in a fight but you could never win without proper technique; you would exhaust yourself well before the fight was over.

Caught up in each other neither notice they know how an audience watching them until a low voice called out from shadows, “Well well what do we have here?”

Derek was moving before he even realised, placing himself in between where the voice came from and Stiles.

“Wolf hearing huh?” Stiles scoffed behind him, but Derek could smell his fear and determination tinge the air. Growling back him, Derek ensured Stiles kept his mouth shut for now.

“Now I can see what you are wolf,” the voice called out closer to them this time but neither of the couple could see where it was coming from.

“But what are you?” the voice added but this time directly into Stiles ear.

Whirling around quickly, he magics acted instinctively against the danger throwing them backwards. The man in front of them had slick black hair and skin so pale it was almost translucent. From his fangs, Stiles thought he was an omega werewolf, but no other characteristics jumped out at him.

Derek knew exactly what he was.

“What’s a stray Vampire doing in a deselect part of the park?” Derek growled out inhumanely.

“Vampire seriously?” Stiles squeaked beside him. Really why was he surprised now.

“How do you know I’m alone. You wolves can’t hear us approach,” the vampire sneered choosing to ignore Stiles comment altogether. 

“Because no clan would be stupid enough to go against the treaty with the Patterson’s pack,” Derek snarled back. He hated vampires and their narcissistic tendencies.

“You aren’t one of Patterson’s puppies, that much I can smell on you.”

“Right you are buddy,” Stiles snarked ignoring Derek’s glare, “Now if you don’t mind, you’re ruining our plans.”

The vampire sneered at him, “Oh this one has got a mouth on him, doesn’t he?”

Derek really wished Stiles would keep his mouth shut at times. This time in particularly. Right now, he sent a thank you out to everyone who had ever trained him in life because one minute the vampire was several feet away from then and the next, he was in Stiles face fangs out ready.

Much to Stiles surprise, Derek’s hand shot out instantly and the next his hand was squeezed tightly around the vampire’s neck. Spinning them both around, Derek pulled the vampire’s back against his chest as his nails dug dangerously in their throat

“Holy fuck,” Stiles breathed out, it all happened in a blink of an eye and he was still processing what he just witnessed.

Lowering his own fangs dangerously close to the vampire throat, Derek growled out dangerously, “Next time you try to go for my mates neck you won’t be so lucky. That’s my job.”

Trying to escape the vampire couldn’t get out the hold without Derek’s claws slicing further in, “Now I’m going to let you go and you have exactly one second to get out my sight or I will rip your throat myself.”

Lessening his grip on them slightly, Derek felt a gush of wind as the vampire vanished from site. Giving himself for his anger to cool down slightly he whirled on Stiles putting a still clawed finger at him.

“You really need to shut the fuck up at times,” he growled out, “he could easily kill you.”

“Since when did vampires exist?” Stiles exclaimed throwing his arms up in exasperation.

“You’ve only been in this world a year Stiles; you don’t know everything about it. I learnt about these my whole life, I’ve trained to go against them.”

“I can protect myself!” he exclaimed in return and knew instantly he said the wrong thing. Their bond was radiating with Derek’s anger, but Stiles could still pick up on the fear he was admitting as well.

Not giving him a response, Derek turned and began walking away knowing very well that Stiles would follow him. Right now, he couldn’t get passed the overwhelming fear he felt when he knew the vampire was going for Stiles. As always, he copped by turning it into to anger. Derek knew very well that Stiles could protect himself, hell he proved that to him as they fought each other but that still didn’t mean he could get past his mate in danger.

By the time they exited the park and stated heading south the silence was eating Stiles up, “Where are we going Derek?”

“You wanted to meet the New York Pack, now you do!” Derek huffed out but reached out to grasp Stiles hand keeping his eyes forward as they navigated the streets, “he needs to know about a vampire infestation.”

Silence fell back over them but not as stifled as before. Stiles tried to comforting vibes and guilt down their bond, but they were still learning how it worked so he had no idea if it was having any affect on Derek. He really wished it was because he didn’t know what else to do to calm the werewolf; it just had to be a full moon tonight.

Pulling them both to a stop, Derek looked up at the once familiar building in up town Brooklyn. Last time he was here it was just before he felt Laura’s bond break and he went running across country without even thinking. It was simple looking townhouse that the alpha had renovated into a pack house; it couldn’t get any more different to the Hale pack house and that had helped back in the early days.

Sensing his discomfort, Stiles squeezed his hand and smiled in relief when Derek squeezed back. Swiftly climbing the steps to the front door, Derek dropped their hands to knock on the door. It wasn’t long before a women about his age open the door looking on them with confusion.

“He in?” Derek asked flashing his eyes briefly for her to understand, “I know what tonight is, but we need to talk.”

“Let him in,” another male voice called as the door open wider revealing an older brown-haired man, “Any Hale is welcome here.”

“Alex,” Derek nodded in greeting as he walked into the entrance hall, Stiles slightly hidden behind his back.

“Derek,” Alex replied with a respectful nod, “We didn’t think you would ever return to our part of the woods.”

Stiles tried his hardest to stifle a laugh much to Derek’s dismay, “Stiles this is Alex. He’s Jason’s left hand.”

Nodding in understanding, “Nice to meet you.”

Tilting his head slightly as if he was inspecting Stiles, Alex nodded in greeting as well before indicating with his head further down the hall, “He’s in his office. I’ll keep the rest of the pack out of the way.”

With a grateful smile, Derek moved to head down the hallway when Alex called out again from the bottom of a set of stairs, “I’m sorry to hear what happened to Laura.”

“Thank you,” Derek replied before pulling Stiles the rest of the way down the corridor.

The door was already open when they reached it and a man in his late 40s with blonde hair leant lazily against the desk, his arm crossed like he had been expecting their arrival all day.

“Alpha Patterson,” Derek nodded respectfully for both of them as soon as they entered.

Jason waved him off with a gentle wave of his hand. “Alpha Hale,” he responded with a genuine happy smile to see them.

“I don’t know where you are getting your intel these days Jas’ but I’m no Alpha,” Derek responded relaxing back into being around a man he considered a friend. He flashed his blue eyes as well to emphasis his point.

“Oh, my mistake thought I sensed- ah never mind my nose must be getting old,” Jason responded confusion covering his face for a second.

“See I told you,” Stiles replied hitting his hand against Derek’s arm. This only helped support his idea about Derek’s alpha spark.

The other two mans eyes darted to his as if forgetting he was there for a second, but Stiles just continued to beam at Derek.

“Don’t start,” Derek huffed teasingly before turning back to Jason, “Alpha Patterson meet Stiles Stilinski, he’s…he’s a something.”

“Nice to meet another Alpha,” Stiles responded shaking the Alpha’s offered hand. “And wow Sourwolf nice description of me.”

Jason laughed as he watched the pair in front of him glare at each other for a minute, “Care to use your words Derek to expand on that?”

“Oh, I like him,” Stiles added to Jason’s amusement and Derek’s annoyance. Looking between his mate and the alpha in front of him, he knew he could reveal himself. Closing his eyes, he let the feeling of them shifting take over and turn them emerald, “We are still working it out.”

Surprise and shock littered the alpha’s face confirming yet another person hadn’t come across this before, “Well that really is something isn’t it.”

“Don’t boast his ego anymore,” Derek grumbled indicating to Stiles to turn his eyes off. His control was already edgy with the full moon and then their attack.

“Well I’m gonna guess you didn’t turn up on my doorstep in the middle of a full moon to tell me this,” Jason concluded as he indicated the pair to the sofa as he took a seat in a chair next to it.

“Did you know you had vampire problem?” Derek asked cutting to the chase. From the way Jason slumped slightly in his chair indicated he did, “Because I don’t really appreciate them going for my mate’s neck.”

Now that caught Jason’s attention as he sat straight up in his seat and not so discreetly smelled the air around them.

“He’s your mate,” Jason asked pointing a finger continuously over at Stiles. From the amused smile on the other werewolf’s face, Stiles didn’t take any offence in the comment and actually took glee in the way Derek groaned into his hands.

“Don’t start Jas!” Derek warned in exacerbation.

“Wow Mother Moon really knows how to pick them,” Jason laughed to himself, “this is going to be fun to watch.”

Stiles slid closer to Derek and grabbed a hand in his, “Come on Sourwolf, you know you’re glad it’s me. There is a lot worse out there.”

“Back to business,” Derek growled at both of them but rubbed his thumb over Stiles wrist discreetly scenting him, “Vampire problem?”

“Yes that,” Jason sighed leaning back again in the chair, “Tonight isn’t the first time I’ve heard reports. The pack have had a few run in with them. Santiago’s clan are having issues with them.”

“New York vampire clan,” Derek filled in at Stiles confused expression.

“If I’m being on honest with you two?” Jason continued watching the couple carefully, “Something is brewing in our world and from what we have seen so far, it’s not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow for the next update
> 
> xoxo


	7. You Can Smell It In The Air

‘Something is brewing in our world’

Like seriously why the world couldn’t just spin normally without something brewing in the dark was beyond him. All they dealt with was evil after another evil back in Beacon Hills. They probably shouldn’t be surprised that another one had managed to find them. Jason had assured both of them that they didn’t need to get involved and he had his whole pack on alert for strange situations. So far it was just small incidents and they could stay just that. But when ever is it that simple in its solution?

Settling into their life in the city was easier than they thought. Once Derek managed to start going through Laura’s stuff and review what Peter had sent him, it was clear the Hale estate was in disarray. Thankfully for them, the business’ that weren’t directly run by Hale family members had carry on after the fire, keeping themselves afloat but Derek couldn’t leave it like that. There was so much more he could do and knew his dad was heavily involved in their running’s while Talia focused on the supernatural world.

Sat at the kitchen aisle going over the spreadsheets again, Derek was actually thankful that Peter was due to arrive later in the day. Putting aside his spat of being insane, Peter was a lot better at the business side of thing. It would be nice to have two of the remaining Hales working together to restore it back to the state his father had prided himself on.

“You know Peter is gonna notice if you keep levitating things,” Derek called out without looking up for the papers in front of him.

“It’s not like it’s the only thing he’s going to notice when he arrives,” Stiles grins back, “does creppier-wolf even know I’m here?”

Derek’s silence and slight blush was all the response Stiles needed, “What was I supposed to say to Peter and Cora? Oh yeah not only am I leaving Beacon Hills, but I’ve brought Stiles with me!”

Stiles’ genuine laughter bounced of the walls as he came up behind Derek. Snaking an arm around his waist and resting his head on Derek’s shoulder to stare down at the paper he replied, “I admit that Cora defiantly would have had some questions about that.”

“What’s your plans today anyway?” Derek asked turning his head to look at Stiles, “You don’t have to sit around watching me and Peter go over finances. I don’t think I can put up with your boredom and Peter at the same time.”

“You know that hurts Sourwolf,” Stiles groaned, “I think it’s going to be more entertaining to be here when Peter arrives then my previous plans to meet up with Eliza.”

Eliza was Jason’s emissary and the only other person who knew the full extent of Stiles’ power. Derek liked her and she was helping Stiles’ with his magic while the pair tried to work out what he was. What Derek didn’t like was how some of pack acted around Stiles even if Stiles ignored their slight touches and flirting.

Chuckling to himself, Stiles scented Derek’s neck heavily when a dark growl escaped Derek’s lips, “You really are a jealous wolf at time.”

“I’m not jealous, I just don’t appreciate how they act around you is all.”

“I’m a partially bonded Alpha Mate Der,” Stiles stated matter a factual. Spinning Derek around in his chair, Stiles slotted himself between the werewolf’s legs and lazily placed his arms around his neck, “It attracts another wolf’s attention more than my normal scent would.”

“But I’m not an Alpha,” Derek huffed. He was starting to get annoyed about that. Stiles one time when visiting Jason again filled the older Alpha in on what happened and ever since has been supporting the idea that something happened to his spark.

Derek didn’t want to be an Alpha, not again. He’s not a good Alpha, it wasn’t what he was trained to be.

“Sure, you aren’t buddy,” Stiles replies with an eye roll, “When is uncle creepier-wolf due to grace us with his presence?”

“Not till this evening.”

A sharp knock echoed around the apartment and both their eyes darted to the door.

“Peter?” Stiles asked concerned looking back to Derek.

“You think he will knock?!” Derek scoffed pushing Stiles away to stand up.

A second harder knock followed from the front door.

“Stiles!” Derek hissed as Stiles made his way over to the door.

Ignoring Derek’s concern, he moved over to the door. His magic wasn’t sensing anything off and for all they knew it was just a neighbour locked out their apartment or something. Quickly swinging the door open, Stiles was startled to find a women looking to be in her mid-twenties stood behind it.

“Finally,” the mystery women explained moving past Stiles without hesitation, her long black hair blowing behind her.

“Oh, please come on in,” Stiles muttered in shock.

“Who the hell are you?” Derek demanded unmoving from his defensive spot near the island as his claws dropped.

“You Hales and your short tempers,” the women smiled almost in amusement, “back down wolfie I mean no harm to you. I’m a friend.”

The women turned to take them both in for a second before gold sparks flowed from her hand and the front door slammed shut next to Stiles.

“You have-” Stiles stuttered in shock.

“Magic yes,” the women finished for him before settling them both a long look, “and it’s about time you left Beacon Hills.”

Moving over to stand next to his mate, Stiles’ eyes didn’t leave the women stood in their hallway. “You know who we are?”

“Well of course I do. Now is their someone where we can sit down, or do you want to stay standing in your hallway all afternoon?”

His eyes still held strong suspicion of the women, but Derek beaconed her over to the lounge all the same. This women knew all about them and he was determined to find out why. Sharing a confused look with Stiles, they moved to follow her and take a seat on the opposite lounge to the one she chose.

“I suppose introductions are needed,” the women started like this was a very normal conversation, “The names Emma and I have been so excited to meet the both of you.”

It unnerved Derek that he couldn’t pick up a heartbeat on the women, but he forced his ears to focus on Stiles erratic one to calm his wolf. There was no sense of danger yet and she appeared to genially be here with good intentions.

“How do you know who we are?” Stiles asked his own magic itching at his fingertips.

“As you are aware the Hales are well known in our world. I’ve kept an eye on them for generations and especially in the last decade.”

“Generations?” Derek questioned sharply.

“Darling I can’t even remember my age anymore, think it’s somewhere around 1300 now,” Emma responded with a flick of a hand as if dismissing it as a small technicality, “But you Stiles, you are an interesting case.”

“1300? What, that’s not,” Stiles stuttered out, “I’ll come back to that. How do you know who I am?”

“Deaton is that his name? Well he reached out to some contacts asking some usual questions and they filtered back to me. Colour me intrigued when I found it, it was the former emissary of the Hale asking and I just couldn’t resist getting involved.”

“Why now? I got my magic months ago now, why are you only appearing now?”

“Oh, don’t worry darling, I was never far.” Well that’s creepy Stiles thought. “You never would have embraced yourself fully back in that town, so I waited until you were ready?”

“Ready? Ready for what exactly?” Derek questioned as Stiles focused on his control at the new information.

“To embrace his power,” Emma responded gently before sending a smirk at Derek, “I originally planned to show up a month ago but even I know not to get between a freshly mated pair.”

“We aren’t mated,” Stiles squeaked in embracement and Derek cheeks darken red slightly.

“Partially mated, fully mated are just details. It’s not like you two won’t complete your bond eventually,” Emma responded chuckling to herself before falling serious as she turned to face Stiles directly, “Show me.”

Stiles looked on her with confusion for a moment before realisation dawned on him. He could feel his bond with Derek shake with anxiety, but Stiles wasn’t sure if it was his or Derek’s that were doing. Focusing on the feeling of Derek beside him, Stiles closed his eyes as he felt them change. Opening them again, he was surprised to find Emma now looked on him with gold irises; not like a werewolf golden eyes but almost like actual gold ringed her murky green eyes.

“Do you know what I am?” Stiles asked after several moments staring into each other eyes.

“No,” Emma stated simply sending them both an apologetic smile as they visible deflated, “At least I don’t know what else you are.”

“Anyone ever told you are annoyingly vague?” Stiles sarcastically asked.

“You have magic which tell me you have a Warlock spark within you,” Emma carried on ignoring him, “But there are no other supernatural sparks in your ancestry which I have never seen before. Then there are your eyes?”

“What about his eyes?” Derek asked now focused on calming the teen based him.

“I have never known anyone to poses emerald eyes.”

“Oh, that is just typical,” Stiles grumbled before sitting back up, “you said you were here to help me?”

“And I am! Just because I don’t know what you are doesn’t mean I’m not gonna help you. Plus, I have someone I trust looking into it. He lives in England, but he is as confused as I am on the matter.”

“I think you mean that to be comforting but you really didn’t help the situation,” Stiles replied with a lazy smile just going with the flow now.

Flicking his eyes between he two magic users in front on him, Derek could already feel the headaches coming on. “Why do I feel like you two aren’t going to be easy?”

“Oh hush Sourwolf, the magic users are talking right now,” Stiles laughed, it growing with Derek’s growl in response.

“That is my que to take me leave for now,” Emma said standing up watching the couple fondly. She had missed that feeling in her life. “I’ll be back soon once I have secured us a place to train without the humans finding out.”

Stiles looked disappointed that she was leaving already ready but nodded all the same as Emma took her leave as swiftly as she entered. There was defiantly something about her that he was determined to work out.

Once she was gone, Stiles collapsed back against the sofa next to Derek huffing in frustration, “Regretting bringing me with you now?”

“You do seem to be a magnet for trouble,” Derek teased pulling the teen into his arms as they both processed the situation.

Their moment was interrupted when Stiles stomach growled loudly breaking the blissful atmosphere that had fallen over them. laughing to himself, Derek pulled them both to their feet leading them back into the kitchen to grab some food.

“You know you have a laptop in our room,” Stiles joked raising an eyebrow at the printed sheets that Derek had abandoned when Emma arrived, “Come on then Der, explain the ridiculous amount of Hale money you have!”

Derek rolled his eyes at him before placing a sandwich down in front of Stiles. He was surprised to find Stiles was actually interested to hear what he had planned to go over with Peter and some of the ideas he had to rejuvenate the business. The next few hours quickly flew by as they discussed the family business and some of the supernatural ventures his mother had started. Stiles had nearly chocked on his coffee when he came across the full number of what Derek was worth. As Talia and Jared’s oldest remaining child, Derek was heir to enterprise and once Peter arrived with the paperwork, he will also be sole owner of it.

Their time of domestic life was broken again when their front door this time was thrown open loudly and a voice yelled out.

“Honey I’m home.”

“Peter,” Derek growled in annoyance as Stiles laughed into his hand as his reaction.

“Don’t be like that nephew,” Peter joked back as the couple could him put bags down in the hallway, “Have you done any washing since leaving Beacon Hills it smells like-” Just then he rounded the corner to the kitchen where they were sat waiting, his eyes instantly landing on the teenager, “Stiles?!”

“Hey creepier wolf!” Stiles called out joyfully very much enjoying shock look on the older werewolf’s face.

To Peter’s credit his shock quickly turned to amusement, “Oh now this is a story I would like to hear! Did you kidnap him?”

“No,” Derek deadpanned glaring his uncle down slightly. He was actually happy to see him again, but he wasn’t going to let him know that yet.

“Come on Sourwolf, I’m sure Peter would love to know how you came into my room in the middle of the night and it ended with me running away with you,” Stiles smirked darkly at his mate and shared an amused look with Peter.

“Now that explains dear Lydia’s phone call,” Peter mused to himself as he placed a briefcase down on the table.

That got Stiles attention as his head shot up at the mention one of best friends. “Lydia called you?” Stiles asked quietly.

Peter observed him for a moment before nodding along casually, “A few weeks ago, she wanted to know where Derek was. At the time I thought my nephew was alone, so I lied and said I didn’t know.”

“Why did you do that?” Derek questioned him confused.

“Assumed it was another supernatural event that they needed you for,” Peter shrugged, “I offered my help which she quickly shot down. Made me promise to let her know if I ever find out, I assuming you wish to keep this a secret?”

“You can’t tell her,” Stiles snapped quickly before his mind caught up with, “Wait Lydia has your phone number?”

“Not everyone hates me.”

“Questionable,” Derek snarked but had an amused smirk on his face.

“Love you too Nephew,” Peter bite back before turning back to pull the paperwork that needed sorting urgently, “Stiles, now if you will excuse us, I’ve got something to discuss with Derek.”

“Stiles stays,” Derek responded not looking up from the spreadsheets again, but he felt Stiles’ eyes on him.

“This is confidential family information,” Peter responded confused. Don’t get him wrong he found Stiles amusing especially in this situation, but the Hale business was not something to be discussed so openly.

Lifting his head up to look directly at his uncle, Derek insisted, “That’s why he stays!”

Stiles looked at him with a gentle smile behind his coffee. Peter watched them confused before he repeated what Jason did that first night and smelt the air again. When he first entered, he was overwhelmed with the smell of Stiles which he quickly put down to him living there but he was wrong to dismiss it so easily.

“Your nose is getting old Uncle,” Derek joked when he saw the moment Peter picked up on their mating bond.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Peter responded with a gentle smile that made Derek heart ache at the reminder of the man he was before the fire. The man that was slowly coming to them. “I defiantly didn’t see that one coming.”

Adding fuel to the fire, Stiles allowed a slither of his blue magic to flow out of his hand to pull out another kitchen stool, “Why don’t you take a seat Peter, we have a lot to catch you up.”

Filling Peter in went quicker than they expected but that man had brought himself back from the dead. It took a lot to surprise him these days. After their initial catch up on events, the two Hales attention turned to the business. As they discussed their plans, Stiles happily sat playing with his magic between his fingers as he watched them interact with one another. He could see their relationship had a long way to go still but at the same time it was pleasing to see the nephew and uncle interact easily with one another again. There was hope at the end of the tunnel.

“Congratulation Derek you are now fully in charge of the Hale estate,” Peter smiled softly, “Jared would be proud.”

Derek returned the bittersweet smile as the weight of the situation full hit him. It was gonna be a lot of work, but they would sort eventually. Peter had been on board with many of ideas of improvement Derek had talked about and they set the initial planning into place.

Moving around to lean into Derek’s side, Stiles radiated happiness for him down their bond. “It would seem I looked out in the mate department.”

“Don’t start Red,” Derek joked, the nickname falling easily from his lips, “we still got a long way to go yet.”

“Oh, be happy for a moment nephew,” Peter growled moving to look through the cupboards, “You sound just like your father, he was just as pessimistic at times.”

“I’ve barley heard you talk about you dad,” Stiles added looking at his mate with sympathy.

“Derek,” Peter growled, and they all knew what his frustration was all about. “Lucky for you Stiles, I have all the embarrassing stories to share of young Derek here.”

“Peter I am warning you,” Derek growled, “you tell Stiles and I will scratch your car!”

“Low blow Nephew,” he huffed in return knowing full well he was still going to tell Stiles. “You have no real food in the cupboards I am gonna order takeaway. Oh, and Cora will be calling you soon.”

“How do you know Cora is calling soon?” Derek questioned moving to grab the well-used menus they stored in the coffee table.

“Because I messaged her and told her Stiles ran away with you.”

“You did what?!” Stiles screeched as Derek growled loudly at his uncle.

Before Derek could get to yelling at Peter, his laptop rang out alerting him to an incoming video call. Jumping at the sound, Stiles teleported himself to the other side of the kitchen hidden away from the camera. Peter jumped next to him at his sudden appearance.

Derek just glared angrily at them both as he moved to answer the call.

“Hey Cora, this is unexpected,” Derek said as soon as his sisters face filled the screen.

“Don’t hey Cora me big brother,” Cora demanded staring her brother down, “I know you’re there Stilinski!”

Swallowing loudly, Stiles moved over and foot this time until both him and Derek where in camera view. “Hey Cor, how’s South America?”

“Same as always,” she smirked at them, “either of you got something to tell me? As in why Stilinski is with you in New York and not back in Beacon Hills, ya know attending school.”

“Technically I graduated already,” Stiles added unhelpfully.

“Stiles that’s not the point,” Derek added shaking his head at him.

“I’m waiting,” Cora cut impatiently as Peter laughed in the background as he ordered them their Chinese for dinner.

Deciding to just bite the bullet Stiles spoke quickly, “I’m your brother’s mate but we technically didn’t know that when I left with him. We discovered it a few days into the drive while in a rundown motel room.”

“Jesus Christ Stiles,” Derek groaned throwing his head into his hands.

Cora blinked at them for a few moments before speaking, “I’m sorry I thought I just heard you say your my brother’s mate? But that’s impossible since Derek would have told me before now.”

Derek looked at his younger sister guilty, “It was all rather sudden Care bear.”

“I’m on the next flight out to New York, I’ll text you my flight details,” Cora replied quickly but a small smile tugged at her lips, “Oh and Stiles? Welcome to the family!”

With that the call was ended leaving the couple staring at the blank screen.

“At least your sister is coming to visit,” Stiles spoke breaking the tension, “that will be nice.”

Glaring across at this mate, Derek knew he didn’t need to speak to communicate exactly what he was thinking in that moment. Stiles held his eye for a moment before breaking the stare and swallowing loudly again.

“So, your obviously annoyed, I’m just gonna-” Stiles teleported away in as quick as an eye as Derek let out a low growl.

“You better run Sti,” Derek called out as he took off through the apartment heading towards their bedroom.

Peter watched the partially mated pair with a fond smile. He still was on a long road of redemption but for the first time in a long time he felt like he had his family back. Things had been rocky between him and Derek since the last time they spoke; Peter finally snapping at his nephew’s behaviour in the last six years. All he wanted was for his nephew to happy, maybe, just maybe, he and Stiles had a chance to find that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Pups,
> 
> I promised that we would get good old Uncle Peter and here we are.  
> See you tommorow for another update with my favourite chapter so far!!!
> 
> xoxo


	8. Death Doesn't Mean The End

So being mated to Derek Hale wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Meaning once you got over the eyebrows and almost constant brooding expressions, Derek was a big softie underneath. Each new smile and laugh Stiles managed to get out of him made him want to start dancing around the apartment. When the first started happening and Stiles pointed them out, Derek would close in on himself again. Stiles hated when he did that. Hated the self-loathing he could see swimming behind the werewolf eyes. As time passed though those looks faded away and it was almost the new normal to see Derek smiling again.

February’s cold weather still had a tight grip on New York, but Stiles had a walking furnace to cuddle up to whenever he liked. Christmas was a sad affair for them, neither of them felt like celebrating and spent the day being pitiful in bed and eating pizza. Multiple times throughout the day Stiles contemplated ringing his dad but lost the nerve each time.

Oh, and don’t get Stiles started when it came to Derek’s 22nd birthday which he didn’t even know about. Back when Cora first visited them all those months before they spent the whole-time being tourists again around the City and Derek found it fun again to be able to train with two other wolves. But this visit, when she and Peter barged through their door yelling happy birthday was not as joyful.

Stiles and Derek had gotten use to Peter’s coming and goings whenever he pleased from the apartment or whenever the estate would call for it. Cora was still living in South America, but she called frequently and promised to return state side once school was over. To say they were both surprised to see the other Hales arrive unannounced would be an understatement.

Once Stiles ears focused in on the words, they were singing joking, he turned to look on Derek with such anger and betrayal. Stiles knew he was being selfish but after everything they went through since leaving, Derek was still so closed off about his family and life before the fire. His own nightmares had begun to tamper off, Derek reassurance and unconditional support overpowering his guilt. Now it was Stiles’ turn to wake up to Derek whimpering in his sleep; Derek never fought and screamed like he did, instead laid frozen in the memories that haunted him.

Shaking his head, Stiles teleported away which only heightened the emotional turmoil that Derek could felt pulsing from him. Peter and Cora watched them frozen and shocked on what they were watching ahead them; they half expected to walk in on one of Stiles elaborate plans for Derek’s birthday but from that reaction it was clear Stiles didn’t have a clue what the day was.

Turning to glare at them, Derek spoke roughly, “What you are doing here?”

“Oh, don’t you glare at me Derek,” Peter snapped stepping dangerously closer, “You are telling me that nearly six months since you two left Beacon Hills and you still haven’t opened up to Stiles!”

“It’s complicated,” Derek huffed, “We’ve been busy, and I don’t like talking about it.”

“Don’t give that crap nephew,” Peter snapped back his eyes flashing in anger, “Stiles is your mate and what ever twisted logic in your head about not completing that bond yet is beyond me. So, pull your head out of your arse and go find Stiles and start acting like real boy with feelings.”

It hadn’t taken Derek long to find where Stiles had gone. No matter how angry they were at each other, each half of their bond always called out to the other.

Now a month later they were doing much better together, and Stiles found himself smiling at the memory as looked back on it. 

“Oh, I know that smile,” Eliza spoke from where she stood at his desk, “That’s your Derek smile.”

Stiles smile only grew as he looked up from the clothes he was packing into a bag, “Every smile is my Derek smile.”

Eliza faked gagging noise, “That was disgustingly sappy even for you.”

“I try,” Stiles shrugged closing the bag tightly before moving it over to the door, “Be careful with the wolfsbane,”

“You maybe the more powerful one but I have been an emissary longer than you,” Eliza scoffed in disbelief before closing the lid to the case carefully, “You and Derek going to be okay by yourselves?”

“Lizzy please, Derek and I are perfectly capable of looking after ourselves. As much as love working with you, you have your own pack to focus on.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” she shrugged, “and Emma is only a phone call away. It’s just been nice having some new faces around lately.”

Stiles smiled at her softly before indicating her to bring the case out to the lounge with him, “Don’t worry you are stuck with us Hale’s as an ally for a long time to come.”

“Hale’s?”

“Figure of speech,” Stiles blushed thankful to hear another two sets of feet approach them.

“You better let me know what the situation is like once you arrive,” Jason carried on speaking to Derek as they entered the lounge from the office.

“It’s a fae issue Jas,” Derek tried to placate him, “we have dealt with a lot worse in the last few months.”

“Yes, but you always had my pack to back you up if you needed them.”

“And we never did take up your request,” Stiles added with a smirk as they all convened around the kitchen island.

“You aren’t helping,” Jason snarked pointing a finger at him before his tension eased slightly, “but I am comfortable enough as an Alpha to admit you two have been a big alley against these attacks.”

“Is that a thank you,” Derek teased throwing an arm over Stiles shoulder dropping a last kiss to his forehead, “I think that’s a thank you for the powerful Alpha Patterson.”

“Watch it pup,” Jason replied with a glare, “but seriously be careful!”

“It’s Canada what’s the worse we could do?” Stiles snarked leaning into his mates embrace.

“Cause another earthquake,” Eliza added throwing a smirk at her alpha.

“It happened like twice,” Stiles defended himself, “and it was tiny tiny ones.”

“It was still an earthquake Red,” Derek added with a slightly guilty smile.

“No one felt it!”

“Only because Emma had a barrier up around building.”

Stiles opened his mouth to respond but just pouted at them when he realised, he wouldn’t win. They weren’t any closer to working out what the true extent of his power was, but he was a lot better at using it. His strengths laid in defensive magic which Emma teased was to do with being a werewolf’s mate, but Derek was helping his offensive training.

With the last few months, came the frequent rise of attacks within the supernatural world from everything from vampires to fae and even a Wendigo problem they helped a neighbouring pack deal with. Stiles defiantly got the throw in at the deep end introduction to the rest of the supernatural world. The pair was quickly becoming a threat to those who meant harm in their world especially when Uncle Peter decided to tag along.

After saying their goodbye to their friends and getting on the road, night was fast approaching by the time they finished their seven-hour journey to Mont Tremblant National Park. For the last couple of weeks, there had been rumours that a group of fae had been messing with human’s camping in the area while also threatening the Reese Pack that owned the land. Jason had reached out on their behalf to offer their assistance. Since Derek wasn’t an Alpha and didn’t belong to a pack it became difficult to reach out to other packs who ran more traditionally. Especially this pack, that had allowed them to come on to their land but didn’t want anything to do with. Derek had to clamp a hand over Stiles’ mouth when they heard Alpha Reese tell Jason that over the phone.

They picked a medium sized winter cabin in the national forest for the next few months. Originally, they were only going to be up for the week to deal with the issue, but they saw it as another opportunity to help more supernatural families. They had loved their time in the Big Apple, but it was time to move on with their next adventure; they were still finding themselves and fighting with their trauma of Beacon Hills.

With a new dawn breaking, Derek insisted on wrapping Stiles up warm in as many layers as he could manage. Derek on the other hand only added a hat, gloves and standard winter coat.

Placing a red hat on Stiles’ head, Derek smiled down at him, “There you go red.”

“That make you the big bad wolf?” Stiles smirked before removing the jumper that Derek insisted he wore, “but seriously Der-bear I don’t need all these layers, just my planal and winter coat will do.”

“Don’t come grumbling to me when your little human body gets cold.”

“Hey, I am a Warlock thank you very much.”

“Are you?” Derek amused pulling them both out the door into the cold.

“I’m something!” Stiles huffed, his heart aching slightly at the reminder of Lydia.

“Well no one can call you boring that is for sure,” Derek smiled pulling Stiles in for a kiss.

It was only short and sweet, but they stayed within each other’s personal space as they pulled away.

“If it wasn’t for a fae issue, this could actually be romantic,” Stiles smiled looking into his mate’s eyes.

“The quicker we solve this problem, the quicker we can get back to the cabin,” Derek assured him, “Steak dinner over candlelight then maybe cuddling up under the fire?”

“Humm I do like the sound of that,” Stiles smirked pushing his whole body into Derek’s, “It’s a date.”

The clearing that had been indicated to them to be where the fae was abandoned. When they first approached the clearing, Derek had stripped his coat, gloves and hat and they had taken to the perimeter to check out what they were about to walk into. But looking around there was no sign of the issues they had been requested to deal with or any sign of life.

Stiles turned to Derek in confusion but frowned when he noticed his mate glaring ahead, “Der?”

“I smell blood,” Derek growled his claws dropping and his eyes turning blue to better see the terrain, “A lot of it!”

Pulling on the well of magic that lived within him, Stiles released it allowing it to scan around them. He could sense the faint mark of a fae herd and wolves. But that wasn’t to be surprised since they were in another wolf’s territory.

A dark threatening growl came out of the treeline as the pair froze in surprise. Instantly Stiles knew that the sound didn’t belong to his mate and he certainly could sense the uncontrollable nature behind the growl.

“Stiles get behind me,” Derek snapped his eyes not leaving the treeline as a pair of angry red glowing eyes approached.

“Is that Reese?” Stiles gulped but didn’t move to get behind Derek. He started to regret not doing so when a half wolf half beast pounced dangerously in front of them. The beast was clearly in an alpha shift.

“That’s not Reese,” Derek growled cracking his neck as his Beta shift took full effect, “it’s a feral alpha.”

“Fuck,” Stiles muttered, his magic coming alive with each second as it began to swirl dangerously around his hand. He knew Derek wanted him to back down, but he certainly wasn’t going to leave his mate alone in the fight.

The alpha looked on them ready for his next kill. It is all a feral wolf could think about. The next kill. It would be like this until someone put them down. Really it was a mercy in Derek’s eyes. He would have one hell of fight to put up first though.

Crouching down low, Derek let an all mighty howl before lunging at the alpha, fangs and claws bared. Derek only manged to graze the beast’s arm before it grabbed him and flung him off to the side. He landed with a resounding thud in the snow.

“Now you have done it,” Stiles yelled. Sending his winter clothes somewhere behind them, he rolled his freed arms his magic coming fully alive. Stepping forward he pushed his whole-body weight behind his magic as it was flung towards the beast.

It found its target and caused the damage he was aiming for it but all it did was anger the beast more. Turning on Stiles, the feral alpha wheeled to face his new attacker, ignoring Derek as his forced himself back on his feet. The alpha only manged to close the distance a few leaps, before Derek flew on him, his eyes blazing brighter as it landed on the alphas back. Sinking his claws of both hands into its side, Derek growled and bit at once. From the corner of his eye, Derek could see Stiles’ spells hit him one after another, the Latin words flowing freely from his lips.

The alpha snapped at him, trying to twist enough to throw Derek off its back but he only dug in deeper. Derek knew the alpha wanted Stiles, wanted the both of them dead and he wasn’t going to allow that. Feeling his curiosity through their connection, Stiles approached them, but the sweat was starting to build on his skin, and he could feel his magic fighting to take over. Emma had warned him what would happen if his magic ever took the reins; they didn’t know what he was capable off, but they certainly didn’t want to find out.

Time seemed to slow when the Alpha managed to swing its massive head back around to retaliate at Derek causing Stiles’ magic to lose it’s mark and hit his mate instead. Stiles pulled his magic back instantly, but it allowed the Alpha the opportunity to twist and land a solid hit. Its claws sinking into Derek’s shoulder, it’s other hand -paw- swung down dangerously fast.

Stiles could only scream in horror as he watched its claws sink deeply up Derek’s ribs and Derek howl out in pain. Thrown him aside like a rag doll, Derek tried to get to his feet again, but his blood stained the snow crimson red.

“Derek?!” Stiles screamed, his anger for the alpha growing as it stood in the way of his mate.

Derek tried to open his mouth to reassure Stiles he was fine, but no words came out, but he felt his lips grow wet with his blood.

Watching his mate bleed out in the snow, Stiles allowed his anger to take over as he threw everything, he had learnt in the last six months at the alpha. Emotions clouding his mind, it was easy enough for the alpha to avoid his attacks.

When the bond within snapped, the air was taken from his lungs and his magic disappeared like the tap was turned off. Falling to his knees, Stiles scream echoed for tens of miles around them as he watched Derek lay motionless on ground.

With a sickening smirk, the alpha stalked towards him ready to finish the kill. Stiles stared it down; emerald glaring in to red and red glaring into emerald. Even if this was its last moments, Stiles refused to show it fear or go down without a fight. Damn it, he was Derek Hale’s mare and the Sheriff’s kid; he sure as hell wouldn’t back down.

As he felt the alpha’s breath on his face, Stiles continued throwing his magic into him unknowing to the movement behind them. A dark threatening howl bounced around the clearing and Stiles felt a flood of emotion fill his body especially hell burning anger. One minute the alpha was in his face another, a black blur punched into his body sending them tumbling through the air several feet.

Blinking slowly, Stiles pushed himself to his feet weaving a bit as watched the events unfold. A pitch-black wolf crouched low to the ground as it growled darkly at the alpha. Stumbling forward Stiles tried to approach when the wolf flung his head to side snapping forcefully at him. Frozen in shock, Stiles stared back into its burning crimson eyes recognition instantly filling him; turning inwards he could feel the bond even stronger than before rising inside him.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered in disbelief, his knees giving out under him as he landed harshly on the snow below.

Derek huffed at him in a very Dereky way before turning his attention back on the alpha who had recovered from its initial shock. Instantly, Derek was on the Alpha as they took turns ducking clawing and striking at one another almost like a dance. Eyes glowing brighter, Derek took the opportunity to lung on the alpha pushing it onto his back as he jumped on top of him. Digging all four sets of claws into the alpha’s body, Derek howled before his fang came quickly down on its neck tearing through it easily.

Taking a second to listen to the alpha’s heartbeat stop completely, Derek jumped back down landing on the snow effortlessly. He slowed his approach towards Stiles watching his mate with careful eyes as he seemed in state of shock as he approached. Stopping in front of his mate, Derek begin sniffing him slightly checking him over for injuries, the smell of blood on him only coming from a few scratches. Pressing his nuzzle into Stiles side seemed to snap him out of the shocked state he fallen in.

“I’m fine Wolfie,” Stiles huffed tiredly, his hand raising up hesitantly. Derek meet him halfway and they both sighed in relief when Stiles’ hand glided through his dark fur at the back of his neck.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered overwhelmed with the emotions flowing through him.

Sensing his distress, Derek pushed his nuzzle into Stiles neck breathing in his vanilla scent before heavily scenting him in return. He pulled back with an almost frown as he noticed the blood smeared into his mate’s neck.

Unsure what to do, Derek focused on what it was like to transform out of beta shift and he felt his fur return to skin and he was kneeling naked in front of him.

“Stiles,” Derek cooed softly, “You okay?”

Nodding slowly, Stiles took in his blood covered face and neck before shrugging off his flannel shirt. Bundling it up his hand, he began to wipe away the blood of Derek but his shaking hands so much it wasn’t doing much good. Sealing his hands over Stiles, Derek took the shirt from him wiping away the rest of the blood before tying it around his waist to offer himself some modesty.

Stiles’ hands had a mind of their own as they began to track down Derek’s body before they came to rest over where he witnessed the alpha slice into his. With a gentle smile, Derek grabbed his hands again bringing them to his lips to kiss comfortingly.

“I’m okay Red,” Derek promised smiling as Stiles looked on him with his emerald eyes and Derek felt his new one’s flash back.

“You’re an alpha,” Stiles whispered coming back to himself quickly, “So I was right!”

Derek looked down slightly unsure how to feel about the new revelation, he really didn’t want Stiles to be right about his alpha spark. He felt it re spark within him as he was forced to witness Stiles be prayed on as he took his final breaths.

“I’m the alpha again,” Derek whispered more to himself than to Stiles. It was almost ironic to the last time he said the similar words.

Stiles looked on him with so many emotions brewing within the emerald irises, “They are beautiful.”

Derek gaze flicked to Stiles quickly surprised at his response, “Thing’s just got a lot more complicated.”

Shaking his head at him fondly, Stiles gripped both of hands on Derek’s face.

“I love you.”

That’s what it felt like for your heart to skip a beat, Derek thought.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered listening intently to Stiles heartbeat and the love radiating between them. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real fun can begin puppies.  
> I think it's time for a Hale pack reunion don't you?
> 
> xoxo


	9. I'm The Alpha Mate Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT IN FIRST SECTION OF THE CHAPTER***

The cold walk back through the snow, had brought Stiles fully back to his senses. His mind was still trying to process everything that had happened but feeling Derek’s heat radiating against him and love pounding along their bond was all Stiles needed to focus on. Derek had put on his destroyed jeans again once they decided to get back, but the rest of his clothes were destroyed beyond repair. He was so thankful he decided to leave his leather jacket, the one that belong to his father, in the cabin that morning.

Before they even reached the door, Stiles grabbed widely at Derek’s shoulder, their lips slamming together in a heated collision; passion, pain, fear and love all pulled into one. Stumbling wildly into their cabin, the distant sound of things being knocked to the ground echoed around of them but neither of them paid much attention.

Derek’s hand forced Stiles’ head to the side so he could attack his throat when his eyes and fingers slide down the dried blood that clung there. Pulling back, he took in Stiles’ swollen lips, breathless pants and blown irises. Grabbing his hands, Derek lead him through the cabin into the master bathroom and turned on the shower, hot steam filling the room instantly.

Stiles’ lack of protest or even words showed Derek that he had easily got lost in the lust after such an emotional draining experience. Kissing him softly, Derek began pulling clothes away from his body, his lips landing on each new section of skin. They had the deal between them, but he wasn’t a saint, he had spent many an evening mapping out each spot that made Stiles moan.

Feeling Derek’s lips on the top of his hip, Stiles groaned as his hips jerked under the touch, “Derek, you’re killing me.”

Derek only smirked up at him with lust blown eyes before quickly shredding the rest of their clothes and led them both under the hot spray of the shower. Whatever happened out in the forest had Derek running on a high but Stiles’ whole body moaned in relief as the water hit him.

Looking down on Stiles, Derek moved to grab a cloth soaping it up before gently running it down Stiles’ neck. His wolf growled happily as Derek washed his mate, a new sense of protectiveness and possessiveness washed over him. It was clear his Alpha tendencies were already beginning to kick in, but Derek paid them no notice.

Once he was satisfied that Stiles was clean again, he placed his lips back on his body right at the junction between Stiles’ neck and shoulder. Instantly Stiles leant into the touch, little whimpers escaping his lips. Travelling down his body, Derek pulled every little noise out of Stiles but purposefully avoided his cock as he continued to tease his mate.

“Derek,” Stiles whined especially loudly as Derek ran his hand up his inner thigh, “Alpha please.”

Well that instantly went southward on Derek’s body. Throwing his head up back, Derek was surprised how much it affected him as Stiles called him Alpha, as something snapped within him fully.

“Say it again,” Derek demanded his voice speaking from the wolf as he ran another hand up the inside of Stiles thigh stopping just short.

Letting an annoyed moan, Stiles opened his eyes and found himself looking into red irises. There was his mate, he thought as his own eyes bleed into emerald.

“Alpha,” Stiles groaned purposely leaning into his weight into Derek’s. Running his own nose down Derek’s throat before leaning back and bared his own throat at Derek in submission, “Alpha stop teasing me.”

Growling darkly, Derek pinned Stiles to the wall while his other hand finally clasped around Stiles’ cock giving him a swift stroke. Fighting against clamping his fangs into Stiles’ bared throat, Derek focused on pleasuring his mate instead as he pulled his wolf back slightly.

Stiles could feel himself close to coming apart already. He thought after all these months his hairline trigger had improved but it appeared today his body was betraying him. Forcing his brain to focus, Stiles managed to free one of his hands and snake in between their bodies. Derek had been so caught up in marking Stiles’ throat with his human teeth that he jerked upwards in shock as a hand wrapped around his cock setting a quick pace.

He knew Stiles was close, could see it in the ways leg seized up, his teeth digging into his bottom lips but for the first time he could feel actually feel a distant buzzing along their bond. Derek made a note to explore that more in a few months when they completed their bond.

Feeling Derek bite into his neck with human teeth, right where he would be claiming him, Stiles felt himself come apart at the seams. With a shout he came over their stomachs, the water from the shower washing it away. Derek quickly followed him over the edge as well.

“Well,” Stiles huffed breathlessly into Derek’s shoulder. His legs felt weak under him and he knew if Derek wasn’t pinning him to the tiled wall, he would have been on the floor.

Letting out a quiet laugh, Derek moved to turn the shower off and grabbed a fluffy towel from the side and wrap it around Stiles’ body.

“Let’s take this into the bedroom,” Derek purred lazily kissing Stiles, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Time was a forgotten concept once they got in the bedroom spending their time thoroughly reassuring each other just how okay they were. Eventually heated kisses and sticking hands gave way to slower kisses and eventually sleep claimed them. Sheets and limbs tangled around each other as they dozed on.

Their moment of bliss was destroyed when sounds of tires screeching to a stop outside pulled them from their slumber. Sitting up in bed sharply, Derek felt his claws drop and eyes change as he listened closely for movement. Stiles moved to sit up as well but allowed Derek to push him behind his Alphas back.

“Derek!” Peter screamed as they heard him barge into their cabin, “Stiles?!”

“What the hell?” Stiles whispered confused as Derek moved from the bed to pull on some grey jogging bottoms and throw a pair of red ones at him. Seeing as there was no threat outside, only Peter, Derek calmed down and his eyes to returned to hazel.

Quickly exiting their bedroom and making their way into the main room, they were shocked to see a dishevelled Peter standing in the middle of it, a phone to his ear.

“Oh, thank mother moon,” Peter breathed in relief before turning his attention back to his phone, “it’s okay Little Bit, he’s okay. They here in front of me. We’ll call you back soon.”

“Peter what the hell is going on?” Stiles demanded his arms crossing his chest. He had plans in the bedroom for when they woke up which Peter had rudely interrupted.

“Everything okay with Cora?” Derek added, only Peter called Cora ‘little bit’ so that was obviously who he was on the phone with.

Peter just blinked at the both of them for a second, almost frozen, before he threw himself at Derek, his arms wrapping tightly around his shoulder. It was now Derek’s turn to freeze his arms raised hesitantly unsure what to do next.

“What the fuck?” Stiles mouthed at him, his eyes staring wildly at the other wolf clinging onto Derek.

Closing his arms around Peter for the first time since he was just a teenager, Derek turned his head slightly into his hold concerned what had happened for him to track them down in Canada almost wildly.

“Peter?” Derek questioned again feeling Peter begin to loosen before said man stepped back to look him over.

One hand on Derek shoulder, Peter cupped his other around Derek’s chin. “It snapped, it just snapped and then Cora was ringing me in panic, she felt it as well. Derek what happened? We thought you were dead!”

Cold relation washed over Derek and Stiles and they both instantly were filled with regret. They didn’t even think about the consequence of Derek temporarily dying and coming back. Being so wrapped up in themselves, it had slipped their mind about Cora and obviously he did still have a bond with Peter. To the point the wild insanity briefly returned to the older wolfs eyes.

“He did die,” Stiles whispered from his spot in the doorway. His emotions and magic still running slightly wild inside him from the incident.

“What?” Peter breathed, his eyes analysing the both of them for any sign of injury. It comforted Stiles to see Peter take as much time to check him as well as Derek. Hey, it appears there was hope for creepier wolf still.

Derek sighed sadly watching the insane look cross Peter’s eyes, knowing full well that he was to blame this time. Peter had really been trying with them in New York and he should have known better that he could fell Peter thudding in the background of his mind much like Cora did. Briefly the thought crossed his mind about Jackson and Isaac across the other side of world but the link with them was so weak he was pretty sure the newer wolves didn’t even release it.

“I’m okay uncle,” Derek spoke reassuringly, it was the first time he had called him uncle to his face since the fire. He could see it affected Peter as much as it affected him, but it felt right at the same time. Pulling Peter to him this time, Derek scented and nuzzled his neck like he did when he was a child, “I promise, I’m right here Uncle Peter.”

Pulling back from the embrace, Peter took a small step backwards put kept with in arms reach of Derek. Breathing slowly to calm down, he looked on the couple with a determined look, “What the hell happened?”

“It’s interesting actually,” Stile started but snapped his jaw shut when Peter shot him an almost feral look. Okay maybe now wasn’t the time for jokes.

“Sti, shut up,” Derek huffed but smiled at his mate lovingly. He turned back to his uncle and indicated for him to take a seat in the one of the chairs in the lounge. Taking the other two seats as well, Derek lazily reached for Stiles’ hand before turning back to Peter.

“We came here to deal with a Fae issue,” Derek started slowly, “and we headed out this morning to scout out the herd and get a lay of the land. There was no Fae’s to be seen but I can smell a lot of blood.”

“Something killed the herd?” Peter questioned confused; Fae’s were notoriously hard to kill. Most people aimed to just run them out their land and call it a day. 

“We assume so, we never actually went looking,” Stiles replied slightly guilty that they didn’t, “A feral Alpha to be precise.”

“You were attacked by a rogue Alpha?”

“Could have given you a run for your money,” Stiles added with a gentle smile trying to break the tension.

“Stiles and I tried to take it down,” Derek continued watching his uncle carefully, “Nearly had it but it saw it’s opportunity and took it.”

“You mean it killed you,” Stiles snapped, his emotions building back up again.

“How did it kill you? You obviously aren’t dead and I’m pretty sure Lydia isn’t here?” Peter growled, his wolf had been on edge ever since and he wasn’t afraid to admit he was struggling keeping it in check.

Seeing the lack of control signs in the older wolf, Derek didn’t even think before he moved to make sure he was eye level with his uncle. The reaction was instant, as soon as Derek’s eyes flashed red Peter’s flashed blue in return and their wolves settled back down. Watching on with fascination, Stiles saw Peter look at his nephew in confusion; he knew that as a Hale, Peter’s wolf would be calling out to the Hale Alpha Spark, but he seemed hesitant to how to proceed. The relationship between uncle and nephew was still grey in so many areas.

“Your Alpha spark,” Peter thought coming back to himself; his wolf instantly recognising it as the Hale spark and not a new one Derek got from killing the other Alpha.

“Stiles was right,” Derek responded turning his face to the side to look at his mate, “but it has evolved.”

Peter gasped at what Derek was implying about the spark, “Talia?”

“Your mum could do that as well?” Stiles guessed, “Turn into an actual wolf?”

“Yeah she could,” Derek nodded, “Laura couldn’t though and as you saw Peter didn’t either.”

“An insane man can’t be held accountable for his actions,” Peter snarked.

“And what are you now?” Stiles swiped at him.

“Reformed.”

Yes, I suppose he was, Stiles thought.

Derek sifted for a second before changing the subject, his emotions having their fill for the day. “Where you been lately anyway Uncle?” he questioned, he assumed close by since he arrived so closely.

“Portland,” Peter responded, “full of interesting people that place.”

“Wait Portland? That like a six and half hour drive from her,” Stiles chocked grabbing his abandon phone of the table looking at the time, “The bond must have only snapped like four hours ago?!”

Peter looked at him with a bored look trying to conceal the worried look that was hidden behind his eyes, “You’re point?”

“I dread to think the speeding fine,” Stiles huffed feeling Derek’s own emotion flow within him, “Hold up, why did my bond snap back instantly when yours and Cora’s stayed broken?”

Derek looked confused at the realisation as well. He really needed to do some research into bonds. But it seemed Peter had the answer for that.

“You’re Derek’s mate, even with an incomplete bonding its stronger than any other bond between wolves,” Peter mused before a look of horrified realisation crossed his face, “You’re the Alpha mate.”

Stiles smirk grew as came to the same conclusion and knew exactly why Peter looked so horrified. Not only did his magic give him the power to mess with the betas but he ranked second to no one than Derek meaning he had the power to control them now and they had no choice to listen. Their wolves will always be wanting to please the Alpha mate therefore please the Alpha.

Alpha Derek Hale and Alpha mate Stiles Stilinski, what could possibly go wrong?


	10. Unknown Numbers

It wouldn’t be till late morning till you would get anything other than a grunt or growl at either of the werewolves. Stiles liked his sleep, don’t get him wrong, but it was rather amusing to watch Peter and Derek stumble about until they had at least three coffees in them. Werewolves were definitely creatures of the night; like they began to come alive as the sun set over the horizon. How they survived high school was beyond Stiles, but he was beginning to understand why Derek told him they home-schooled till then.

Since Derek became an Alpha again, things had been interesting to say the least. The connection between himself and Stiles was growing every day, their bond strengthening which only thrilled them both to know what it feels like when they finally snapped it fully into place. Peter, on the other hand, things seemed to have stalled in that area. Derek could see that Peter was trying his hardest to hold back, knew he was doing it for his benefit. Each morning there seemed to be a less and less of a reason to not bind him. There were times when Derek felt like he was looking at a different man but more often he was seeing his uncle that raised him.

He adored his mother, loved her as an alpha but her focus was always on the pack. Talia treasured his older brother as her first born, held Laura to high standard as the Alpha Heir, and Cora was her little pup. That left Derek floating around somewhere in the middle. As long as he could remember he was attached to Peter’s hip or sat on his father’s lap. Majority of his childhood he spent with his father and uncle bouncing between the two of them if pack or estate business called upon them. It had changed as he grew older and after Paige, he shut himself off to anyone. It wasn’t just the fire that made him who he was today.

Peter would always be Talia’s annoying kid brother, only twelve years between him and Laura but he was a good Left Hand. He knew his place in the pack and Jared always enjoyed his company and legal help with the estate.

It took him a while to except what happened to him, what happened to his mind, after the fire. There was a hatred within him that would always be there, but he was trying to move past it. To be there for what was left of his family, in whatever capacity they allowed. That didn’t stop him hoping to have that relationship back with Derek especially after feeling the pain of losing him.

Speaking of the Alpha, Derek watched from inside the front door as Peter leant against the railing looking over the snow-covered forest. Frowning at the smell of grief rolling from him, Derek made his way over to lean against the railing to his left

Keeping his eyes on the forest he spoke softly, “Ever wondered what home would have looked like covered in snow?”

“What do you mean?” Peter flicked his gaze over his nephew, but Derek kept looking forward. “No, it never crossed my mind,” an amused smile crossed his face at the thought, “the trouble it would bring though.”

“Derek is was hard enough keeping you and your siblings under control,” Peter chuckled running a hand down his face, “It was a nightmare running after you in the forest. Add snow to the mix and I defiantly would have made Jared go after you instead.”

Derek smiled amused at the memories of his human father trying to keep up with him, “Dad would have bribed me back with cookies.”

“Jared was a delight in the kitchen,” Peter hummed trying not to bring attention to his surprise of Derek speaking so openly.

“I still cook you know,” Derek added his hands clenching together tightly, “Haven’t forgotten a thing he taught me.”

“He loved having you in the kitchen with him. He adored you, Derek.”

A sad smile flittered across his face; Derek didn’t know how to respond to that. Of course, he knew that his father adored him. Jared was the only one who Derek felt like he could open up to, but Kate had twisted that thinking in him at the time. He regretted so much about the last year his family were alive.

“I’m sorry,” Peter spoke softly bringing him out of his thoughts.

Hearing the words, Derek’s head snapped up to look at Peter who held his gaze steadily.

“I won’t apologises for my actions and I don’t think I could ever forgive Laura for leaving me behind, knowing what happens to omega wolves,” Peter continued and Derek held his tongue knowing there was more to come, “but I am sorry for what not realising what was happening six years ago and for the pain I caused you since returning.”

“Peter, I made sure no one knew what was happening,” Derek spoke confidently, “even mom, our alpha, didn’t pick up on it.”

“But I raised you! Your father and I knew you best,” Peter argued, and Derek looked away briefly, “I shouldn’t have allowed you to push us away, I should have paid more attention.”

“The fire, what I-”

“You did nothing,” Peter interrupted him sharply, “None of it, is your fault. You’re a victim here.”

Silence feel between them at that point. Deep down Derek knew what was being said was true; hell, Stiles had been saying the same thing for as long as he known him. Eventually the guilt wouldn’t swallow him up every day, he was getting closer to that point. Waking up with his mate in his arms made it easier to breath and enjoy the present.

Allowing the slightly erratic heartbeat of Stiles calm his thoughts, Derek turned to face Peter who had turned back away to look out at over the forest. Moving on instinct his hand came up to lay upon his uncle’s neck, his eyes bleeding Alpha red.

Feeling a hand on his neck, Peter jumped in surprise his eyes darting to meet Derek’s. Shock overwhelmed him seeing his nephew look on him with red eyes. He knew what Derek was doing, something he had prayed that Derek would offer him.

Derek was offering him a pack again.

His blue eyes flashing in response, Peter titled his head to the side more and keep his gaze down in a sign of submission. Instantly the bond snapped into place, stronger than before and the familial touch Peter had had with Derek since he born appeared again.

Back inside the Cabin, Stiles gasped from his place on the couch as he felt another bond snap into place within. Taking a moment to investigate the new string, he smiled feeling Peter at the other end of it. Sending amusement down the pack bonds to the two wolves outside, he turned back to his task. Back to staring at the home screen of his phone as he found the nerve to call his dad.

Seven months it had been since he left him behind, he wasn’t even in New York anymore like he indicated to his dad. Since leaving, he had more brushes with death then he can count as he and Derek tried to fight against the unrest growing. But this last one, watching Derek die and been with a hand reach of it himself, had been different.

He never wanted to leave his dad behind, he just need time to heal. He wasn’t sure he would ever fully heal but when he looked in the mirror now, it didn’t reflect back black eyes and sunken cheeks. Now back to his old self with one noticeable touch, he was more at peace with himself and with his magic. Derek had given him that.

Feeling Derek and Peter heal the distance between them was the last push he needed. Unlocking his phone, he debated for a second before opening facetime. If he was gonna speak to his dad, he wanted to see him, he had missed him too much to be happy with just a phone call.

Stiles was beginning to question whether his dad would answer a video call from an unknown number when the call was accepted, and his dad face filled the screen.

“Stiles?” Noah whispered in shock, his eyes notable damp.

“Hi dad,” Stiles replied his whole body relaxing as he looked at his dad again. He had half expected to find his dad at the station but from the looks of it he was sat at the dining table in his house. “I’m sorry,” Stiles whispered not knowing what else to say.

“No Son, I understand why you did it,” Noah replied his face softening further. Seeing his son looking like his old self again was all he needed to see that Stiles did the right thing, “Don’t get me wrong, I was angry. I just wish you spoke to me first and not disappeared in the middle of the night.”

“It wasn’t exactly planned,” Stiles blushed slightly. He knew the two wolves outside could hear him and he was thankful they were giving him space.

Noah let out an amused huff, “I got your postcard, you still in New York?”

“No actually,” Stiles rubbed at his neck nervously, “Canada, but only arrived a few days ago.”

“Canada?” Noah huffed unsure how to respond but smiled at Stiles reaction, “You staying there long?”

“The plan for now yes but I won’t lie, it’s pretty amazing moving around and seeing the world. I’m learning so much about supernatural families.”

“Are you okay, Stiles?”

Stiles stilled for a second watching his father, how far is he willing to open up?

“I’m doing good, dad. I promise,” Stiles smiled because honestly he was doing good, the darkness around him fading away, “It’s rarely my sleep is ruined and no big bad’s have taken a bite out of me yet.”

Noah observed him for a second, noticing the slight glow Stiles was admitting but thought nothing more of it, “You look better son, happier I would say.”

“Well,” he stumbled unsure how to respond to his father. How do you tell the Sheriff, you are a partially bonded alpha mate to Derek Hale, specifically a 22-year-old Derek Hale?

“So where is Derek?” Noah added with a knowing expression.

Stiles grumbled knowing there was no way to avoid it, “He’s outside with Peter.”

The Sheriff nodded happy to have the assurance that Derek didn’t abandon him on the other side of the country alone. “What are you three doing in Canada anyway?”

“Helping out another pack with a supernatural issue,” Stiles continued a smile growing on his face as it always did when he talked about Derek, “Der is an Alpha again by the way.”

Noah raised an eyebrow at Stiles nickname, a suspicion growing within him, “Is that why the Hale’s left?”

“No, it was just Sourwolf and I to begin with. He wasn’t an alpha then and I think my constant talking finally won him over,” he continued unaware of his father’s growing smirk, “We meet up with Peter in New York, Cora visited us a few times as well. Derek took over as Head of the Hale Estate, it’s pretty cool to be fair. His re-alpha status is a recent development. Oh, and guess what? I got to hang out with another pack in New York; they were friends of Der’s and Laura’s. You wouldn’t believe where we lived either, Derek has this amazing apartment in Brooklyn that looks out over the city.”

Realising he was beginning to ramble, happy again to talk to his dad, Stiles stopped as his father looked on him with a questionable expression.

‘We meet…visited us…we lived’ ringing in the Sheriff’s ears.

“You wear different clothes,” Noah said simply his smile growing as his son looked confused.

As soon as he remembered the previous conversation, Stiles cheeks blushed and he coughed to cover up his embarrassment, “Yeah about that, I’m Derek’s mate.”

“You’re his what?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Stiles muttered, especially without revealing his magic to his dad, “It’s kind of like soulmates but werewolf version. We’re connected like I can feel his emotions and everything.”

Sheriff just nodded, already deciding he needed a trip to Deaton’s, “As long as Derek remembers you are 17.”

“Trust me, he’s very strict about that,” Stiles mumbled angrily. Deciding to ignore what his son was implying, Noah nodded in satisfaction. He liked Derek and for some reason just knew he could trust him.

“How’s Lydia?” Stiles asked moving the conversation on.

“Peter didn’t tell you?” Noah asked in surprise. Peter had been around Beacon Hills since Stiles left, and he know knew Peter saw him in that time, so assumed that Peter would have told him.

“Tell me what?” Stiles growled, he knew nothing physically happened to her or Peter would have told him. Which informed him that he wasn’t going to like what he heard.

“Melissa had named it the Martin, McColl Cold War,” Noah started with a heavy sight/

By the time, the Sheriff had finished, Stiles was half attempted to go back to Beacon Hills just to murder Scott himself. Since leaving, not only had Scott bitten people which he never said he would but Theo, a boy from their childhood, was a werewolf as well. Stiles picked up there was more to the story then Noah was saying but he didn’t pry; any more information said and he would be going back home to sort it all out himself. It appeared that Lydia had that sorted for him; Lydia who was hell bent on finding him and blamed Scott for everything that happened.

After promising to call his father at least once a week from now on, Noah had promised not to tell Lydia where he was. Not yet at least. Placing the phone on the coffee table, Stiles went in search of his mate and to yell at Peter for keeping things from him.

Bracing for the cold, he slid open the door and found Peter lounging on the bench to the left. Flickering around he couldn’t see Derek anywhere but could sense him.

“He’s over there,” Peter said with a smirk before Stiles could ask, “How is our dear Sheriff?”

“Dad is good,” Stiles responded coldly pointing a finger at the man, “you and me will be having words about the cold war going on back home.”

Peter just flicked his hand at Stiles focusing back on his phone, “Lydia has it more than handled and the ‘True Alpha’ is a coward.”

Huffing in agreement, Stiles turned to look over where Peter pointed expecting to find Derek standing in the forest. Instead his eyes landed on a black wolf darting in and out of the trees chasing a squirrel.

Smiling in amusement, Stiles made his way down the steps and a few feet away from the cabin. His movement catching the wolfs attention who turned to him with a playful red eyes.

“Having fun Sourwolf?” Stiles asked crouching down as Derek approached him nuzzling into his side, “what did that squirrel do to you?”

Derek bounded back over to the tree said animal escaped to, glaring at it offended. Stiles let out a laugh as he stood back up pulling his red shirt tighter to his body.

“Can we go inside now? It’s freezing?”

Rolling onto his back, Derek looked back at his mate in amusement before carrying on playing with the snow. He knew he looked like an overgrown puppy right now, but he couldn’t care less. Being fully transformed was freeing and he never experienced snow before.

“Please?” Stiles pleaded as Derek flipped back over onto his front and pouted at him. Letting out a sigh, he gave the Alpha an annoyed glare, “Come on, don’t look at me like that.”

Staring each other down, Derek knew Stiles would break first.

“You’re lucky you are so cute. Ten more minutes!”

Watching Derek dart back off into the tress, Stiles couldn’t help a content smile from appearing. Last time Derek wasn’t ready to be an Alpha and mistake were made. This time, he never seen Derek so comfortable in his own skin and power.

Trudging back up to the Cabin, Stiles shared a knowing look with Peter before settling onto the bench next to him. Ignoring Peter jumped at the contact, Stiles moved into his side stealing the ridiculous amount of heat werewolves radiated. Getting use to the feeling of another person wanting to be near him, Peter let out a relived breath and placed an arm around Stile’s back focusing back on his phone.

Their moment of quiet was broken as Derek’s ringtone rang out. Quickly looking around, Stiles located the pile of clothing Derek left before transforming and fished the phone out of the jeans pocket.

It was an unknown number trying to facetime Derek this time. Sensing his mate transform back beside him, Stiles handed him his jeans, as Derek signalled him to answer the call. His number was beginning to circulate in the supernatural community of the East Coast, it was properly another super in need of some instance.

Answering the call, Stiles was shocked to see whose face appeared on the screen.

“Jackson?!”

Jackson looked back at him equally surprised, “Stiles? I thought this was Derek’s number.”

“It is,” Stiles responded confused and Derek appeared in the frame next to him now half-dressed. Jackson raised an eyebrow at Derek’s state of dress.

“Is that snow?” Jackson asked confused as he noticed the background of the pair.

“It’s a long story,” Stiles responded looking to Derek for help, but he looked equally confused.

“I got this number off the London Alpha,” Jackson responded choosing to ignore Stiles and focus on Derek was an unimpressed look, “by the way, I know he calls you every couple of weeks with updates about me.”


	11. A Not Very English Welcome

Make a note of this: an ADHD teenager and werewolf should never be put on a plane. Especially not an eight hour one after a five-hour delay in the airport. Derek learnt that the hard way.

It had been just over a week since Jackson called them. To begin with Jackson seemed annoyed that Derek was keeping an eye on him but eventually he got the courage to ask them to come out to London. Well technically he asked Derek to come out, but Stiles found great joy in revealing _they_ would see him soon. Stiles had been thankful that he had reached back out to his Dad since for one to fly one need their passport. It wasn’t exactly a priority when packing; he defiantly didn’t think he would end traveling to Europe in that time. The Sheriff reaction was amusing to say the least, but he posted him his passport none the less.

Werewolves liked to be on the ground, they liked to be one with nature. They did not like to be trapped in a tin can for hours on end high in the sky. Jackson had warned him that his wolf struggled when he flew to London, but Derek thought nothing of it. That mindset didn’t last very long once they got going. To begin with, he focused on Stiles and the research he had brought with him to keep himself entertained. Eventually, his mate was struggling sitting still for so long and since they were surrounded by humans, they couldn’t talk how they normal would. It wasn’t till they started getting odd looks in the airport lounge did they realise how strange their conversations were to human ears.

“Sourwolf how much longer are we flying?” Stiles complained shuffling in his seat for the tenth time. Thank God for Hale money and first class flying.

Derek sighed as he reached a hand out to stop his mate’s constant moving, “It’s an eight-hour flight Red”

“And?”

“We have been in the air for an hour!”

Stiles groaned loudly and Derek could see a sliver of emerald through his closed eyes.

“Why don’t we try and sleep for a few hours?” Derek suggested regretting it instantly when Stiles shot him a look and smelt his fear rolling of him. The nightmares were rare and far between these days, but they still happened, especially when Stiles’ magic was agitated like when he had to suppress it around humans. Emma and Derek were intrigued by it since his magic should have a calming effect on him but when it got agitated it had the opposite. “How about a movie? I’ll even let you pick.”

After contemplating it for a moment, Stiles cuddled himself closer into Derek’s side and started the first movie to come up on the option list. The rest of the flight passed in similar motions and it was just as the fourth movie was starting did the announcement come that they were beginning their decent into London Heathrow.

They both took a deep breath once they final got their feet onto the tarmac. It was the middle of the night, but their body clocks were still saying mid-afternoon. Stiles watched as majority of the passengers shuffled into transport buses as Derek guided him with a hand on his lower back towards an awaiting golf cart.

“Guess I am going to have to get use to the perks of being with a Hale.”

“You can get on the bus if you want Sti,” Derek smirked coming to sit next to him, “I’m not stopping you.”

Stile glared at him as the cart started to move, “Just so you know I’m only with you for your money.”

Derek leant into him, his mouth grazing over his ear, “You know I can hear when you lie, Red.”

Taking in a shuddering breath, Stiles did his best to ignores his boyfriends’ triumphant smirk and was thankful when they arrived at the terminal. Clearing customs was harder than they thought especially when the women took one look at Stiles’ age and particularly how he clung to Derek’s hand.

“Problem?” Derek challenged the judging women behind the desk. Behind him Stiles was on the phone with Peter letting him know they had landed but his ears tuned into their conversation.

“What is your business in London?” the women asked, her nose stuck up in the air.

Her judgement was coming off her and Derek focused his attention on his mate’s scent to keep a hold of his control. “Family visit,” he glared.

“Hey babe,” Stiles called grabbing his attention, still on the phone with Peter, “what hotel are we staying at again? Dad is asking.”

Derek smirked at his mate knowing exactly what he was doing and enjoyed the women’s shock.

“Tell the good Sheriff, we’ll video call him when we arrived,” he replied to his mate before turning back to the desk with a plastered smile, “Anything else you need to know?”

“Have a good visit,” the women dismissed them through.

Derek pulled Stiles through to the baggage claim and quickly located their suitcase on the moving belt.

“Judgemental bitch,” Stiles snarled before snapping at the phone, “Oh piss off Peter, we’ll call you back. Maybe!”

Laughing at Stiles as he hung the call up, Derek knew full well that his mate would be calling Peter again the next day and nearly every day they were away. He would be doing the exact same. They hadn’t been a proper pack for very long and being separated would cause a few issues, but it was something they need to do. Jackson had asked them to come and they sure were going to find out why.

“Come on Red, lets go track down a taxi and get to the hotel Peter booked for us,” Derek smiled softly at his agitated mate. The quicker they got him somewhere the private, the sooner he could loosen the tight grip he had on his magic and he would calm down.

They both heard footsteps approaching them and turned in surprise at who it was.

“Peter never booked that hotel,” Jackson smirked looking at them both, “My townhouse is more than big enough for you to stay in.”

“Jackson,” Derek greeted seeing his old beta in person again. It sparked something in him which he ignored. Really that was like his superpower, ignore it till it goes away. Didn’t exactly work out for him last time.

“Derek,” he replied but turning to Stiles with a glare but something else was hidden in his eyes, “Stilinski.”

“Still a jackass Jackson?” Stiles replied sarcastically, “come on, admit it. You have missed me.”

“Maybe,” Jackson actually conceded to their shock, “Let’s go. I know it’s like 4pm for you two but actually want to go to bed at some point tonight.”

The couple followed him out of the airport out to the carpark where Jackson had his Porsche parked up. Somethings really don’t change. Soon enough they were on the road driving through London and Stiles’ attention was pulled to the new city around them.

“So how is London?” Derek asked Jackson leaving Stiles’ to his amazement.

“Like you don’t already know,” Jackson snipped back but Derek only raised an eyebrow at him in return.

“I know I was a crappy Alpha at times,” Derek started ignoring Stiles’ annoyed look, “but did you really think I wouldn’t keep an eye on you?”

Jackson observed him for a moment before turning back to the road, “London is great, school is school. But talking of school, what about you Stilinski?”

“Graduated early,” Stiles snarked back, grinning at Jackson’s look of surprise.

“Did Lydia as well?” Neither of them should have been surprised by that question.

“I wouldn’t know,” Stiles replied quietly his attention turning back to the city outside the window.

Turning towards Derek confused, Jackson’s confusion only grew when Derek indicated for him to drop it. Luckily, they had arrived at the townhouse and Jackson beckoned them in once they grabbed their bags out of the trunk. The townhouse was incredibly modern and simple in its design but was defiantly very Jackson. Stiles didn’t know what his adoptive parents did after they left Beacon Hills, but it was clear they didn’t live here with him. He wasn’t a completely dick and would give it a few days before asking Jackson about it.

Stopping in the open plan living room, they all took a seat after Jackson grabbed them both a glass of water. An uncomfortable silence fell over them as Jackson seemed conflicted over something. On the plane over, Derek had suggested they held off on their status and to begin with Stiles was slightly offended but it clear why. There was a reason Jackson asked Derek to fly across the world and that wasn’t a very Jackson thing to do.

“Is it a werewolf thing to be more active at night?” Jackson asked and Derek quickly deduced that the teenager was avoiding whatever had him conflicted.

“Um yes,” Derek supplied before giving him a questionable look, “The London Alpha didn’t explain that?”

“I never really joined them,” Jackson started but deflating at Derek’s knowing look, “but Andy already told you that.”

“Yeah he did,” Derek confirmed, “he said that the offer was open, but you never took it?”

“Didn’t feel right,” Jackson confirmed, “he helped me a lot when I first arrived. Helped me properly embrace both sides of myself.”

“Both side?” Stiles questioned sitting up confused, “You’re still a Kanima?”

“Shut it Stiles,” Jackson replied but he sounded more exhausted then sarcastic, “Yes I’m still a Kanima and it has a lot of advantages.”

Stiles turned to Derek and raised an eyebrow and Jackson watched in confusion as the pair seemed to have a conversation in facial expression.

“Jesus Christ Red,” Derek finally snapped collapsing back into the couch, “you can’t use Jackson for wolfsbane experiments.”

“You certainly can’t experiment me!” Jackson exclaimed. It seemed Stiles hadn’t changed a bit in the time since he left.

If only he knew.

“Your both such drama-wolves,” Stiles pouted crossing his arm, “Peter would find it a good idea.”

“You have Peter wrapped around your little finger,” Derek sighed, “As much as my dear uncle would deny it.”

“You’re just annoyed Peter and Cora like me more.”

Derek growled at him and for a moment forgot they were in Jackson’s living room.

“Who the hell is Cora?” Jackson asked agitated.

“Derek’s sister,” Stiles replied smirking at his mate, “come to think of it, you and Cora are very similar.”

“You have a sister?”

“A lot happened since you left for London,” Derek conceded.

“I have time,” Jackson replied smug, settling further into his chair.

Derek titled his head at him in confusion, “Don’t you have school in the morning?”

Jackson smirk only grew, “I’m very sick you see, I’m taking a few weeks off to recover.”

“Didn’t know being a Jackass was medical?” Stiles replied

“You should know Stiles.”

Shaking his head at both of them, Derek proceed and started to fill Jackson in on the overview of what had happened since. Everything from Derek’s psycho girlfriend -Stiles’ input not his-, explained how Lydia was now a Banshee which Jackson new slightly about from the girl himself. By the time Derek got to the possession, Stiles wasn’t really paying attention to what was being said but at the view from the window.

“Stiles?” Derek called softly, his hand gripping his to ground him back. Stiles looked back at him with a broken smile but turned the squeeze.

“Why did no one tell me?” Jackson whispered trying to process everything he heard.

“What sent you a text?” Stiles scoffed focusing back on the room, “Hey Jackson, how’s the weather in London? Oh, by the way, Erica and Boyd were murdered by an Alpha pack and I killed Allison.”

“You didn’t kill Allison Stiles,” Jackson replied unsure what do with the broken boy in front of him. He never saw this side of him before and right now all he wanted was Stiles to call him some name or make an inappropriate comment.

“You had your own demons to deal with Jackson,” Derek replied, “and Lydia threatened to kill us if we told you.”

“Now that I do believe,” everyone was thankful for the break in the tension and Jackson waved a head between them, “Clearly something happened after that for me to find the both of you together in Canada of all place. Your dad even know you are in England?”

“Like I said before it’s an even longer story,” Stiles said taking over from Derek, “About eight months ago now I left Beacon Hills with Derek.”

“You ran away in the middle of the night,” Derek added, “just making sure the facts are clear.”

“You? You ran away from home?” Jackson asked shock, “you left Scott like that? Lydia?”

“Lydia is probably planning my murder if she ever finds me but Scott made it a lot easier to leave,” Stiles scoffed before carrying on, “we were in New York for awhile and then went up to Canada to deal with some supernatural issues and now here we are.”

“Red you forgot something rather important!”

“Oh yes,” Stiles clapped slightly, “Derek’s my boyfriend.”

Derek growled darkly as Stiles knew damn well that wasn’t what he was implying. Stiles just looked at his mate in glee and Jackson watched them with his jaw hanging open.

“Let me this straight. Stilinski? Loud annoying Stiles? Graduate early from school, ran across country leaving behind his ‘best friend’ and ended up bagging The Derek Hale,” Jackson scoffed in disbelief, “And your father is perfectly okay with it?”

“Yes,” Stiles responded with his best charming smile which turned feral, “Oh and you aren’t the only freak on the scene any more Jackie.”

As he finished talking his kept his eyes open as they bled into their emerald green state and his magic curled around his fingertips. It felt good to finally allow himself to relax and he didn’t even care for Derek’s annoyance or Jackson’s broken expression.

“Nope that’s it, I’m done,” Jackson yelled standing up and started to walk towards the stairs, “There are two guest bedrooms down that hallway, or I suppose you’ll just use one. Do what you want I don’t care.”

Stiles started laughing as he watched the other teen run away from the situation but also clocked how Jackson pulled his phone out as he turned the corner. The better side of him understood where Jackson was coming from it was a lot to deal with, but his other half was enjoying finally getting some torment back over him.

“You had to break him didn’t you Red,” Derek complained next to him but pulled the younger man onto his lap, “We haven’t even been here a day and you are enjoying this too much.”

“It’s how me and Jackson have always been,” Stiles replied, “call it payback for all the years he did it to me.”

Giving up on his mate nature, Derek pulled him along the corridors an into a spare room to sleep of the day of travelling and the conversation with Jackson. At the forefront of his mind he knew Jackson still hadn’t said why they were there but at the same time he knew it was a good idea to catch Jackson up on the situation. Unsure if it would affect what he needed; Derek knew that it would be a lot easier moving forward now everyone was on the same page.

The next day, Derek sent Stiles out to explore London, knowing if anything were to happen, he could track him easily, before pulling Jackson aside and answering the many questions he came up with after he went to bed. He always made the teen promise not to tell anyone that they were here. Jackson assured him that he and Lydia rarely spoke but if she threatened him, he would crumble like a leaf. Derek accepted this and he knew very well how scary the red head could be; all the more impressive that Peter was the only one who could stand up to her.

By the time night feel again, Stiles and Jackson were back to how they had always been, and it was really starting to give Derek a headache. Eventually he gave up and asked Jackson if there was any large open space they could go to. Jackson had seemed actually eager to show Derek what he had learnt and spar with them. Stiles was just thankful for the open space to use his magic within; he wasn’t a dick enough to break anything in Jackson’s apartment but if the other teen kept trying him, he might just do that.

After deciding to go on foot, they began walking the streets of London towards some park Jackson had used to train in with Andy when they first arrived. Jackson was hesitant to be around other wolves then and there was a good compromise. Stiles was walking ahead of the pair before he suddenly stopped looking around the dark and empty alleyways.

“Stiles?” Derek asked in confusion as he felt Stile’s anxiety increase and the blue wisps of magic starting to appear.

“Do you feel that?” Stiles asked not looking back at them, “like the air is buzzing with energy.”

Jackson looked at the both in confusion but dropped his claws and his eyes changed to gold in the dark, “What are you going on about? There are no other supers in this part of London.”

Suddenly Derek heard footsteps approaching from the west and spun around his thangs and red eyes gleaming. A dark chuckle came from the dark and a figure quickly followed.

“Alpha Hale what a surprise,” a women with short brunette hair dressed in jeans and a black tank top appeared.

“You know who I am?” Derek asked surprised. The women’s accent was clearly British and there was no way the Hale name had transcended America. There were other werewolf packs around the world that knew of them but nothing to explain why this mystery women did.

“I was warned you would be coming,”

“Who warned you?” Stiles demanded protectively of his Alpha and his mate.

“It’s in the wind,” the women smiled, “I’m a seer dear we know these things.”

“A seer?” Jackson asked confused but didn’t move from his protective stance.

“Oh, I’ve meet a few of your sisters back home,” Stiles responded with a dark chuckle, “they’re dead by the way.”

Stiles was ready for her attack; she certainly wasn’t the worse one they had gone up against. As a seer, she didn’t have her own magical source to manipulate at will so as soon as she started muttering an attacking spell, Stiles was already on his feet moving. Dodging her two starter attacks, Derek and Stiles feel into their usual dance with the added aid of Jackson who seemed to hold his own surprisingly well.

Throwing his magic into her, Stiles knocked her of her course of attack giving Jackson an opening to sink he claws into her side as Derek quickly swung his claws across her throat. Before the fighting could properly start, they had her dead at their feet. It wasn’t new for the couple to reach this outcome, but Stiles was surprised that Jackson seemed to accept the outcome easily. It reminded him that not everyone had Scott’s outlook and Jackson had learned to accept what needed to be done in the supernatural world. Jackson was a werewolf after all, he wasn’t human, he knew it wasn’t black and white.

“Will you learn to shut your mouth?” Derek glared as his mate, his eyes still glowing an angry red.

“Part of my charm,” Stiles replied happily but he knew he would need to do more than that later to apologise to his mate.

“Next time I’ll let them take a bite out of you,” Derek snapped but they both knew he didn’t mean that. Shaking his head, he turned to Jackson, “we need to speak to Andy, can you sort that out?”

“What do you take me for?” Jackson scoffed his head already in his phone, “He’ll meet us at the park and he’s sending some of his pack to clean up this mess.”

Derek raised an impressed eyebrow at him before the trio took off back down the street like the last five minutes hadn’t happen. It appeared they weren’t far from the park at all and by the time they arrived there was a small group of werewolves waiting for them. Derek never met the London Alpha, but he heard good things about him, and he was more than willing to help Derek when he called about Jackson.

“Alpha Hale,” the man with a thick British accent at the center of the group called out, “it’s good to finally you meet you, sorry about the circumstances though.”

“Alpha Wilson,” Derek nodded in response, “thank you for letting into your territory.”

“Think nothing of it, I was actually pleased when Jackson informed you would be coming,” Andy responded with a gentle smile before he turned to Stiles with a respectful nod, “Alpha Mate.”

He still wasn’t used to the extra status Stiles now had as Derek’s partially bonded mate and it was clear this other Alpha was still very traditional when it came to those kind of things

“Alpha Wilson,” returned with a friendly smile which grew as he heard Jackson chocked cough in surprise, “did we forget to tell you that Jackie?”

“Watch it Stilinski,” Jackson snipped rubbing his head slightly as another headache grew.

“Down to business,” Andy spoke allowing the two teens to continue bickering in the background, “Jackson told us it was seer that attacked you.”

“Yes,” Derek replied, “We have dealt with a few troublesome ones back home in America. It seems there is something going on in our world that we don’t know about.”

“That is what has me concerned. Up until this incident there has been nothing like this.”

“Wait,” Stiles cut in focusing back on the two Alphas, “you haven’t had any incidents? No vampire, fae, seer or wendigo problems?”

“You have had to deal with all of this?” Andy asked in shock, a frown growing as he took in the couple serious expressions, “No situation has happened other than normal everyday problems. Which mean-”

“Whatever is happening in our world is happening for a reason,” Derek finished before turning to Stiles, “and we walked right into it the middle of it seven months ago.”

“And now it’s followed us here,” Stiles added his own fear growing.

“The seer knew who you were,” Jackson added his own concern held in his eyes, “said she had been warned.”

“Whatever is going on, it’s after Derek and me,” Stiles concluded, and Derek knew why.

They had only scratched the surface of what they were individually capable of, let alone capable of doing together.

A reborn fully transformed Alpha mated to an emerald eyed mystery.

They thought Beacon Hills was the problem when really it was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all of your comments. Remeber to leave any thoughts or ideas below!  
> xoxo


	12. Beta Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Pups!!!
> 
> I do apologise for not updating last week but we were all ready to go when I decided to change up the next few chapters. I've decided to bring some more people into the fold a bit quicker than orginally planned. Trust me you will love the new changes and there's a nice little holiday present planned for you lovely readers.
> 
> I will be posting another chapter at the end of the week. I will then be taking a little break to enjoy the holidays with my family before getting straight back on it in January. I've got big plans for this story in 2021 so I hope you are excited for the weekly updates.
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> xoxo

There is a peculiar thing about werewolves. It might have been born out of the threat of hunters or that danger could be around every corner. That was becoming dangerously literal in their case. But even when it seems the world are out to get them, they keep going. No matter what, they act like nothing has happened but at the same time ready for anything to happen.

After leaving Andy’s pack behind to finish the clean up, they had returned back to Jackson’s townhouse to their much-needed beds. By the time morning came, the tension had floated away as they reasoned there wasn’t much they could actually do. At the moment there were only hints of something brewing but it was staying hidden away and until it shows it’s face again what’s the point of letting it control their lives?

By the time the couple had pulled themselves out of bed, they found Jackson pushing furniture to the sides and laying matts out. He reasoned that a little training could properly do them some good. Derek had hoped that training with the teenager would help him finally open up. Sensing this as well, Stiles made a rather weak excuse to head out for awhile but promised not to stray far. With last night being so fresh, it was best to air on the side of caution for now.

Derek was impressed with Jackson’s fighting skills. Knowing that Andy in the past had helped him combined his wolf and kanima, Derek wanted to see how well he was with hand to hand without the beta shift.

“It’s not bad,” Derek smirked pulling away.

“Not bad?” Jackson replied offended, “I got you a good few times.”

Derek rolled his eyes at him, he really hadn’t changed that much, “That’s why I said not bad, but you could use some work on it. You need to slow down at times, going on the defence can help create an opportunity to take your opponent down.”

Noticing that Jackson was actually listening to him, Derek eyes bleed red and his claws dropped, “Come on, let’s go again.”

They went a few more rounds before it was clear Jackson’s frustration was getting the better of him. On the outside it looked like he was getting annoyed he couldn’t lay any of his hits. However, Derek was starting to notice that Stiles and Jackson both spoke more with their eyes; their attitudes hiding what they were truly feeling.

“Jackson what are we doing here?” Derek finally asked leaning against the kitchen counter.

“We’re sparing?” Jackson snarked confused.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him and tried to keep his face emotionless, “Why did you call me?”

Jackson stopped short from his place on the matt. He was still getting use to Derek using so many words and seeing a difference side of him; it wasn’t hard to work out the affect both Stiles and Derek were having on each other. Jackson knew what he wanted to talk about, but he didn’t know how, especially when he heard so much had gone down since he left.

“The day I called…” Jackson spoke not meeting Derek’s gaze before he started again, “For the last few months I’ve been debating coming back to Beacon Hills after I graduate. But that day I called; it was like I was suddenly overcome with grief out of nowhere, it took me hours to get my control back. Still now something feels like it’s missing.”

Derek stared shock clear on his face. He knew what happened that day. He had to deal with the aftermath with Peter; he didn’t even think about what happened to the others. Pack bond understanding was beyond most wolves.

“Something happened in Canada,” Derek said carefully watching Jackson closely. He was surprised he didn’t pick up on it earlier, but Jackson’s control wasn’t as strong as you would expect this long after being turned. “I think after everything I put you through, you deserve an explanation.”

Jackson looked like he was about to argue but he shut his mouth and nodded for him to continue.

“You remember Cora? While she was with us, something happened to her and I gave up with Alpha spark to save her. I became a beta again,” Derek indicated for him to wait, “yes, I am an Alpha again, but this has only been recent. After we left, Stiles told me he thought I still was one and when we realised his was my mate, other treated him like a partially bonded Alpha mate.”

“What is that?” Jackson asked confused, “Andy told me it wasn’t common for werewolves to find their mate, but he never mentioned that.”

“An Alpha Mate is pretty much the same thing, but the difference is they only answer to the Alpha. Trust me Stiles loves to use that over Peter,” Derek chuckled, and Jackson looked slightly horrified at the idea, “and he technically is only partially bonded as well so who knows what his ego will be like when it’s complete.”

“And Canada?”

“We were attacked, Stiles and I, by a feral Alpha,” Derek acknowledged, “it killed me, and it would have killed Stiles. We don’t really know what happened, but I came back. I was an Alpha again and I was fully transformed into a wolf. Something only my mom could do.”

Derek chose to ignore the wetness of Jackson’s eyes and the way his voice caught as he spoke, “You died?”

“What you felt that day was me dying and the pack bond breaking,” he concluded, “The bond between us was so weak I didn’t think you would release you even had it.”

“Everything makes so much more sense now,” Jackson grumbled sitting down on the side of the couch, “my wolf calmed instantly when I picked up on your scents in the airport. Did he know?”

“Probably,” Derek responded, “technically I was still your Alpha and he would have recognised the bond to the Alpha break.”

“I never did give the whole pack thing a go,” Jackson whispered more to himself.

Derek watched him carefully, his head tilting to the side as he observed the familiar behaviour and suddenly, he knew exactly why he had flown across the world.

“Jackson, do you want a pack? Do you want to be in our pack?” Derek asked simply as Jackson’s head shot up to look at him in surprise, “Do you want to come back?”

He was quiet for a moment before standing back and facing the older man, “Yes.”

“It won’t be back in Beacon Hills,” Derek informed him stepping closer, “We aren’t sure where and you have to finish school here first since your only months away.”

“I understand and I still want to come back if you’ll have me?” Jackson asked, his attitude gone for a moment, “I know I did the right thing in leaving. I needed to get some distance to see things clearly without the drama but now it feels right. It feels natural this time. I want to come back.”

Derek understood, he was just the same. This time was different, this time he was ready to be the Alpha everyone including himself deserved.

Walking up to the younger man, Derek held his hand out and allowed his Alpha eyes to shine through. On instinct Jackson’s glowed gold and he turned his head and eyes away in submission. Placing his hand on his neck, Derek felt the familiar bond snap back into place but just like Peter, this time it was stronger.

“Welcome back Jackson,” Derek smiled gently making sure to scent him before pulling his hand away.

Before Jackson could respond or embrace being back in his Alpha’s presence, the door flew open and Stiles returned with a bounce in his step, takeaway bags in one hand and his phone to his ear.

“Nope you were right Peter,” Stiles smirked taking in the scene in front of him, “it appears little Jackie has returned home.”

Jackson growled back at him, but a hint of amusement rung through it.

“Hold on I’ve got Alpha mate duties to do,” Stiles spoke into the phone as he placed the takeaway on the counter. Walking over to Jackson, Stiles quickly ran his hand down his neck similar to what Derek did.

It was pack dynamics that the Alpha Mate had to be the second person to greet a new member but as Stiles was only partially bonded, he technically didn’t have to do it. The fact that he chose to do so and took his role so seriously, made Derek’s wolf howl in pride for having such a perfect mate.

“You know you have to do everything I say now,” Stiles grinned at the other teen.

“In your dream Stilinski,” Jackson snapped back with no heat behind it.

Maybe a pack with both Stiles and Jackson wasn’t the best decision Derek had made.

“Now where were we,” Stiles spoke into the phone to Peter, “before we got so rudely interrupted with Jacks return to the fold. Oh yes are you in New York, I need a favour?”

Derek watched amused as Stiles talked to his uncle and happily allowed himself to enjoy the feel of pack around him as he began on his food.

“Answer the question creepier-wolf before I put Derek on the phone,” Stiles threatened but they both know Peter was more scared of him then his nephew. “You’re in Beacon Hills?”

That got all their attention, but Stiles was too focused on the call to notice the rising tension.

“Is everything okay? .... Did something happen to anyone? .... What do you mean Scott bite someone!”

Derek lunged across the counter and plucked the phone out of Stiles’ frozen grip and put the call on speaker, “Uncle, what’s going on?”

“Oh, nephew I do wish you would call more,” Peter sing songed out like he hadn’t just broken the most unexpected news, “Well you see the good old Sheriff rang me and asked me to come back.”

“Why didn’t he call us?” Stiles asked hurt that his father didn’t reach out to him.

“We’re in London Red and your father knows that,” Derek replied and chuckled at his mate’s pout of annoyance.

“So yes, it appears our good little true Alpha bite another teenager and his solution were to tie him up in his bathtub.”

“And how did my dad find out?” Stiles questioned, “I know Scott wouldn’t tell him.”

“No that was Lydia,” Peter only paused for a brief second still unsure how Stiles and even Jackson would react, “Noah told me that Scott wasn’t handling it very well and I was there for damage control.”

“Noah?” Derek scowled slightly before continuing, “And is it sorted?”

“Well the kid isn’t going to out the supernatural world at least for now,” Peter concluded, “Scott will have his hands full dealing with it all, but it feels like karma to me.”

“Well it was bound to happen eventually right?” Jackson added unsure how he fit into this conversation.

“Jackson,” Peter greeted happily, “you are certainly a turn of events I didn’t see coming.”

“Well if they gave you a second chance, they must be desperate.”

“Oh yes, you will fit in nicely here.”

“Enough Peter,” Derek snapped, he can already see the future annoyances growing out of these three together, “Where are you heading to next?”

“I’m gonna go stay with Cora and she certainly won’t be happy she will be one of the last to be bonded.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Well we couldn’t have everyone crashing our trip to Canada.”

“It was bad enough when you did it,” Stiles added with a huff, “We need soundproof walls in the pack house.”

Derek’s rare genuine smile grew at the idea of them having a proper pack house. At Jackson’s gag of realisation, it only grew more.

“A large shower as well,” Derek added to his mate’s amusement.

As they finished their food, they stayed on the phone with Peter commenting on things they need to have in their pack house. Derek made sure to engage Jackson with the conversation and he saw a sense of peace fall over the teen as he bounced ideas and expressed opinions. There would be growing pains for sure, but Derek was slowly begun to see a future for himself again. One where he could actually be happy and settled. For a moment the darkness in the shadows were forgotten and life was looking up.

Stiles made a mental note to contact Emma soon to let her know what had been going on and see how her research was coming along. His magic was becoming second nature to him, he used it in nearly every task he did but he still wanted to know what he was. But in that moment, watching his mate and new pack mate, Stiles was enjoying just being in the now.

Eventually Peter ended the call and they started clearing up their lunch and put the lounge back together. Watching Derek doing simple domestic tasks, warmed Stile’s heart to see him so carefree again. He had gotten used to it back in New York and feel in love with their domestic life. Then there had been a tension hanging over them since Canada and a concern for Jackson. But know it was beginning to feel right, almost perfect.

Sliding up next to Derek as he finished wiping the counter down, Stiles hooked a hand around his mate’s neck and pulled him down towards him. He knew their bond and kiss were both humming with his love for Derek and by the time they pulled back they were both a little breathless.

“What was that for?” Derek asked running a thumb down Stiles’ neck.

“You know why. I know you can feel it.”

“Maybe I want to hear it as well.”

“Because I love you, and-” Stiles responded with a happy smile as he leant into Derek’s touch.

Derek raised his signature eyebrow at him waiting for him to continue.

“And we did the right thing.”

He didn’t know which particular incident Stiles was talking about, he could have even meant all of them. From where they were standing, he wouldn’t change a thing about how he got to this day.

“Yes yes we get it, you two are in love and mates,” Jackson yelled from in front of the TV, “but do we need see it?”

“Jealous Jacks?” Stiles yelled back. Giving Derek another quick peck, he moved out of the kitchen into the lounge, “Just get ready, I am about to the wipe the floor with you on this game.”

And there was Derek’s reminder they were still teenage boys.

Chuckling to himself, Derek watched the teens play against each other, bonding in their own way as pack mates. He was pretty sure they didn’t even realise they were even doing it. There’s had always been a different relationship between them. Derek remember Stiles once saying they had been close when they were younger but grew apart after his mom got sick. Maybe one day they can workout what happened to them or maybe it didn’t matter anymore.

They were packmates now and that ran deeper than blood. Derek was lucky his family was his pack, but his pack relationships always came above his family ones. He loved Talia as his Alpha, but Peter was right in saying she didn’t raise him like a mother should. It was why he was even more thankful that he had gotten his familiar and pack bond back with Peter.

While the boys gamed the hours away, Derek occupied himself checking in with Cora and getting some of her requests for the house as well. Pulling his laptop out, he began working out where they best place would be to settle down again with their own territory. He loves New York and he knew Stiles did as well and it worked for them as a couple, but he was an Alpha now and he was getting a pack back; he wanted to be back in nature and in touch with it. 

Just before he began preparing them dinner, other than takeaway for a change, Stiles’ phone began to ring from where he left it on the counter. Picking it up, he noticed it was his dad trying to facetime and he called out into the lounge.

“Stiles, your dad’s calling.”

Too caught up in their game neither of them heard him and continued to yell at each other as they played.

Letting out an amused sigh, Derek answered knowing Stiles would be annoyed if he missed his dad’s call. The Sheriff’s face quickly filled the screen with pleased surprise.

“Derek!” the Sheriff greeted happily, “I wasn’t expecting for you to answer.”

“Hello sir, how are you?” Derek inquired still a little nervous to talk to the Sheriff after everything.

“Now what have I said son? Call me Noah.”

Derek blushed slightly at the endearment Noah had taken to calling him as well, “Of course, Noah.”

“Now that wasn’t so hard,” Noah smiled as he appeared to relax back into seat, “so where is that wayward son of my mine?”

Flipping the camera around Derek walked out into the opening where you could clearly see the two teens highly engaged with their video game. Noah chuckled at the sight that greeted him as his son was clearly fully unaware, he was on the phone to his boyfriend/ mate. Usually Stiles didn’t allow Derek to be alone with him, too scared what he would say to him. It had only taken one call with the both of them for the Sheriff to see Derek truly loved his son and only wanted what was best for him.

“They are bonding,” Derek said flipping the camera back to himself wondering how long it would take Stiles to realise now they were in the same room, “Jackson’s will be coming back to us after he graduates.”

“Oh, I see. It’s a good job Peter helped me with some of my questions on packs and things,” Noah replied, and Derek smiled happily. He didn’t know Peter had gone out his way to help them out, but he was thankful that he did.

“You know, once we are back state side, I’m sure Stiles will want to see you.”

“I know he does, son,” Noah replied with a small sigh, “but I can still see he’s not ready and has not told me everything either. I know my son; I know when he’s hiding something from me. And I know you know what it is.” Noah waved him off through the phone when Derek tried to reply, “I can wait until Stiles is ready and I am glad he has you by his side until then.”

Derek didn’t know what to say and but let out a small chuckle when Stiles yelled over his shoulder. “You know I can feel you behind us Der-Bear. Come on babe, come play a game and if you win, I’ll give you a reward.”

Derek winked at the Sheriff before replying, “Well I would _babe_ but I’m on the phone with your dad.”

Having flipped the camera so Noah would see, they both laughed as Stiles dropped his controller and jump to his feet. His face slightly flushed, Stiles quickly made his way over to his mate and into camera shot with Derek.

“Oh hey dad, did you just ring?” Stiles asked trying to calm his flamed checks.

“About five minutes ago,” Noah replied with an amused smirk as he still managed to catch Stiles off guard with his boyfriend.

“Me and Noah we’re just having a nice chat,” Derek responded with a smirk.

Side eyeing his mate confused, Stiles said, “Oh what about?”

“Don’t worry about its son,” Noah replied for both of them.

Another ringtone rang out and the couple watched in confusion as Jackson frowned at the caller ID before accusing himself from the room.

“So, dad,” Stiles said bringing their attention back to the call. They would check on Jackson afterwards, “To what do we owe the please? You ringing to tell us that the true Alpha bite someone because Peter beat you to it.”

“I didn’t realise news travelled so fast,” a new female voice joined Noah’s side of the video call.

Stiles’ face drained of colour a little as he saw who joined them, “Melisa.”

Melisa gave him a gentle smile as she took a second him in a second, “Hello Mischief.”

Derek watched his mate with understanding eyes as Stiles let out a wet chuckle, “No one’s called me that in a long time.”

“I know you weren’t expecting this,” Melisa started, “But when Peter was here the past few days, I over heard him and your father talking about you two- I needed to see with my own eyes you were okay.”

“I’m more than okay,” Stiles responded with a smile as he turned to look up at Derek who returned his smile.

“Yes, we can see and _hear_ that son,” Noah replied with a smirk.

Stiles groaned hiding his face in Derek’s shoulder, “Can we please pretend you never heard me say that.”

“I think that’s best Red,” Derek replied laughing along with the authors, “How are you Ms McColl?”

“Please call me Melisa,” she replied, “I am good thank you. Now do I have to tell you what will happen if you hurt Stiles.”

“No, the Sheriff made that very clear,” Derek swallowed quickly, “and I can promise there will be no more disappearing acts for seven months at a time.”

Stiles had zoned out their conversation slightly but jumped right back into the deep end, “So Scott bite someone?”

They watched the pair on the other side of the phone exchange looks before Melisa spoke carefully, “It wasn’t something he planned to do. It’s more complex then it seems.”

“I am sure it is,” Stiles replied with a tight smile. So, it seemed he hadn’t made as much progress as he thought he had on that matter.

Derek could smell the anger, grief and anxiety all rolled into one coming off Stiles and their bond was overwhelmed with emotions. “Red don’t do this to yourself,” he whispered but the call still picked up on it.

“I’m not doing anything,” Stiles shrugged.

“Sti,” Derek whispered forgetting they were still on the call as he allowed his eyes to change, “I know you are.”

“I’m fine, Alpha,” Stiles brushed him off and Derek allowed him for a change, “put your eyes away you’ll scare the humans.”

“Son,” Noah started but Melisa took over him.

“Stiles you have to know, Scott never wanted you to leave.”

Derek spotted the flash of emerald as she spoke and quickly angled the phone to hide his eyes. He saw Noah’s look of confusion, but Melisa didn’t notice as she carried on talking.

“He regrets it a lot, he tried to find you to begin but when even Lydia couldn’t they stopped. He misses you a lot. He misses his best friend.”

His eyes were fully emerald now and he hadn’t even realised but luckily Derek had.

“Stiles go check on Jackson,” Derek ordered, his Alpha tone coming out to show it.

Stiles looked at him in shock but when his eye line caught the mirror across the room he quickly understood and made his way out the room. He didn’t go to Jackson but down to their room they were using. Somewhere he could release some of his tension.

Once he was gone, Derek turned back to the phone with a sympathetic look but also a set look of protection over his mate.

“I’m sorry,” he started, “I never want to keep Stiles from either of you but he’s not ready for any of this. I know Scott is your son, but he abandoned his best friend when he needs him the most.”

“We know Derek,” Noah replied with an understanding and also grateful look, “We were all extremely concerned about Stiles in those weeks before you left.”

“You are right,” Melisa nodded with a sad look, “There was no excuse for what Scott did and we needed to take it at Stiles’ pace. He looks a lot better and I see that’s because of you.”

He felt his cheek darken, “I didn’t do anything, Stiles is the one who fought it.”

“You were there for him, you didn’t let him go through the dark alone,” Noah spoke, “tell my son I call him tomorrow.”

Exchanging quick goodbyes, Derek ended the call and placed the phone down. Letting out a breath, he moved to find his mate when Stiles was suddenly in his arms. Stiles wrapped his arms tight around Derek and buried his face into his neck breathing in his scent to calm his racing heartbeat. He still hadn’t managed to change his eyes back, his emotions to high for him to grab his control back.

“Are you okay?” Derek whispered wrapping his own arms around the smaller man.

“I will be,” Stiles mumbled feeling the tension begin to ease away, “Just don’t let go.”

Derek breath caught in his chest and he raised a hand to cradle the back of Stiles’ head.

“Never,” he promised.

They stayed like this till Jackson returned back downstairs. He could feel the unease coming from the pair through the pack bond, but he didn’t expect to see them wrapped up in each other. But unlike earlier this was a happy loving embrace.

“Everything okay?” Jackson asked gently as he walked towards them.

“Scott’s a moron,” Stiles mumbled still in Derek’s hold.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Allowing Stiles to escape his embrace, Derek watched him walk to sit down in one of the kitchen stools, scenting Jackson as he went. He watched amused as Jackson froze under the touch before relaxing into it. Yeah that was something everyone was going to have to get use to.

“What about you?” Derek questioned moving over to start pulling dinner ingredients out again, “Everything okay on the call?”

Jackson bite his lower lip for a second before straightening up in his seat, “So I hide something from you the other night.”

“Like what?” Stiles asked confused.

“I did know a little about what happened after I left. I did know something big had happened but not at all to the true extent,” Jackson continued, “a couple of months ago Isaac reached out to me.”

“Isaac?” Derek whispered in surprise; out of everyone he was the one Derek had been the most worried about.

“He never told me what happened. Just that he had to get out and ended up in Paris.”

“He never said?” Stiles asked in shock. Isaac had come to see him before he left, Stiles didn’t think that he even went to see Scott. Before that point Stiles kept away to give some space to process but Isaac walked into his room like none of that mattered. He assured Stiles he didn’t blame him, and he shouldn’t either. They had actually parted better friends then they were before hand but at the time Stiles hadn’t listened to his advice.

“After you told me, I rang him after and basically called him out,” Jackson spoke quickly holding his hands up in defence,” Don’t worry I implied that Lydia told me.”

“Thank you,” Stiles replied softly, “He still think we’re in Beacon Hills?”

Jackson nodded and continued, “We talk rather regularly and lately he’s been telling me he wanted to reach out but didn’t know how or if he can. I know understand what he meant by that.”

“Is he okay?” Derek asked concerned his eyes flickering over to look at Stiles’ equally concerned ones.

“That was him just now on the phone,” Jackson admitted with a defeated sigh, “he thinks he’s destroyed everything Derek.”

Derek breathed out in disbelief, “What?”

“He thinks because he went to Scott, he’s destroyed what was between you two and he regrets it. I think he’s scared to be rejected and that’s stopping him from ever reaching back out. I don’t know if the same thing happened to him that happened to me.”

Derek nodded in understanding and dread to think if Isaac had gone through the same thing. Yes, Isaac had gone to Scott, but Derek understood why, and he had come to check on Derek. He even came to him broken over Allison to say he was leaving. He would welcome him back with open arms and would be so pleased he wanted to come home.

Looking at his mate, he knew Stiles understood the special place Isaac with him. In those few weeks before Isaac left, Derek knew Stiles had grown closer to him as well. Understanding and love reflected back in Stiles eyes and he gave a Derek an encouraging smile.

“We need to go to Paris,” Derek concluded even though it didn’t need to be said out loud.

“Ugh we have to fly again” Stiles complained but it didn’t match the smile that grew on his face.

Jackson nodded at the both agreeing with the decision. It was nice having Derek and even Stiles around, but Derek had insisted he graduated from school here before he moved back. In five months’ time, school will be over and they’ll be a proper pack again in the states.

Somewhere in the dark there was a nightmare growing but for now they had another beta to save and family to bring back home.


	13. It's All In The Scents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!!!!
> 
> I'll be back in January read to do the weekly updates right till the end of the story and I have some beginner notes for thr squeal already. I love reading all your comments and suggestions to make sure to leave them below.
> 
> xoxo

“How exactly did you find him so fast?” Derek asked lazily leaning against the hood of their rented car.

Stiles scoffed next to him, “You really do underestimate at times Wolfie.”

Derek growled back at him and was thankful for the empty streets around them.

It had only taken Stiles a few hours in their hotel room for him to track down the school that Isaac had been attending ever since he arrived in Paris. He was frustrated he couldn’t find his home address but Derek reminded him that it was Hunter who arranged his life in France so it would be slightly harder to find that information.

Before they had left London, Derek had reached out to Alpha Jourdain and inform they were coming even if he didn’t like it. Luckily for them, the Alpha didn’t have an issue with them entering the territory stating they had visiting packs at the moment anyway. Alpha Jourdain also informed him that he hadn’t had much contact with Isaac especially in the last three months, so he was thankful for Derek coming to check on the young werewolf and his wellbeing. Derek was going to be doing more than that now he was here, starting with fixing his relationship with the teen.

The sun was blaring down on the couple as they waited outside Isaac’s school for him. They didn’t want to overwhelm him with their sudden appearance so at least here Isaac could run away if he really wanted to. Derek was only half convinced he wouldn’t, but Stiles was adamant that Isaac would actually be thrilled to see them after the shock.

Stiles was sat crossed leg on the hood of car, and he complained at how Derek looked like a model with his leather jacket and sunglasses on. It reminds him of their earlier meetings outside the Beacon Hills High School. He was an idiot to not release the connection between them then.

Seeing the doors of the school open and people start to leave, Stiles started feeling excited at seeing the annoying scarf wearing teen again and he couldn’t help as he legs started to bounce slightly.

“Calm down Red, you’ll scare him off,” Derek huffed with a gentle smile looking down at Stiles.

He just grinned back brightly, “You would think after all this time you would be used to my constant fidgets.”

“Only I would pick a mate who was magical and had ADHD.”

“Ouch Meaniewolf, that hurts,” Stiles pouted causing Derek to chuckle and lean down to gently kiss him.

Just as he was pulling back, his nose caught a familiar a scent and his unease returned full force as he ripped his sunglasses off. Stiles frowned at him and shuffled closer to comfort his mate but enough distance to not give away their status. The last thing they needed was Isaac to fill uncomfortable or even guilty for leaving all those months ago when everything was still so shit.

Following Derek’s gaze, he watched a tall lanky blonde walk out the building with a backpack swung over one shoulder and Stiles laughed at the red scarf wound round his neck. Yes, still very Isaac, even if it seemed he had come more into his wolf and the confidence it brought.

Isaac’s head was down looking at his phone, so he didn’t see Derek or Stiles watching from the car parked across the street. The moment his feet faulted on his next step and he took a deep breath, they knew that he had picked up on their scents specifically Derek’s. They watched as his head shot up and their eyes instantly meet, Isaac’s widening in shock and Derek’s were a mixture of relief and sadness that Stiles wanted to hug away in both of them.

None of them moved for a moment and Derek watched as Isaac took in the situation and waited for him to make the first move. He let out a breath of relief, when Isaac started walking towards them and Stiles face split into a large grin.

The mixture of emotion filtering across Isaac’s face was almost heart breaking before it landed on a guarded look. Derek swallowed knowing he deserved that look and he was planning on changing that quickly.

“Derek,” Isaac spoke with more confidence then he expected to come out.

“Isaac,” Derek nodded back trying to keep his face open and small smile twitched at his lips.

“Stiles,” Stiles called out causing both wolves to quickly look at him, “What all the other names were gone!”

Isaac let out a small chuckle and the tension was broken between the three of them. Derek had to hold back from reaching to his mate in thanks.

“What are you doing here?” Isaac asked confused looking around slightly as if he expected the rest of Beacon Hills to appear, “Did something happen?”

“No nothing happened,” _Like they would know anyway_ Derek responded unsure where to go from here.

Luckily Stiles was always there to save the day, “Oh you know we were in the area. Thought we would come say hi.”

“I wouldn’t call a 16-hour flight in the area Stiles,” Isaac smirked raising an eyebrow up and Stiles was shocked to see the resemblance to Derek there.

“It was more like a two-hour flight actually,” Derek replied letting his tension to slip away, “I was counting the minutes as Stiles wouldn’t shut up.”

“Like your any better on a plane Der,” Stiles jabbed and ignored Isaac’s confused expression.

“Two-hour flight? But that’s like from-” Isaac’s eyes widen at the realisation and a look of annoyance crossed his face, “That son of a bitch. Jackson?”

“In his defence,” words Stiles never thought he would say, “we were with him for nearly week before he told us.”

“He had good intention,” Derek added not wanting to cause added tension especially if things went the way he is planning them to be. It was bad enough Jackson and Stiles at each other’s throat, add Isaac to the mix and he would lose his mind.

“You were with Jackson? In London? For a week?!” Isaac asked his annoyance growing and Derek was impressed to see his control didn’t slip once, “What the hell are you two doing here in Paris?”

“It’s um a long story?” Stiles said more as a question then a statement.

Derek rolled his eyes at his mate.

“Ignore him, he’s cranky I didn’t buy him food,” Derek spoke to Isaac directly earning an amused smile in return.

“Watch it Sourwolf or I’ll put a wolfsbane bullet in your arse,” Stiles snarked back pointing his finger at him. Remembering at the last minute to keep control of his eyes and magic.

“You left your gun in the hotel room Red,” Derek dismissed him, “is there is somewhere we could talk? We owe you an explanation and you can expand on what Jackson told us.”

Isaac looked like his was weighing up his options, but he really wanted to know what had gone down in the last eight months and had no clue how much Jackson had said.

Sighing he nodded at them, “There’s a café not far from here we can go. Run by werewolves so you don’t have to worry about being overheard.”

Stiles jumped of the hood excitedly and Isaac was shocked to see he didn’t stumble over his feet as normal. “Lead the way, I’ve always wanted to try French food.”

Letting out a huff, Derek followed along behind Isaac and Stiles as they made awkward small talk on the way to the café. A café he could work with and he only hoped he could earn Isaac’s trust back and be able to see how he had been living at the moment. He was already prepared to sort it out if it wasn’t up to good enough standards. Not that he thought Chris would do any less but still; Isaac was his first beta and he had gone through enough in life.

It was a short walk before they arrived at a small little café nestled into the corner of the street. Outside he could see a couple groups of humans enjoying the afternoon sun but as Isaac led them to the back of the café to some booths, Derek could smell wolves behind the counter watching. Sending them a nod in greeting his was surprised to see them return it. An older couple, he deduced were the owners, sent him a knowing smile and Derek wondered if Alpha Jourdain had informed them of his presence. But then again, he had been told other visiting packs where in the area right now.

Settling into the round booth, Isaac and Derek sat on the edges with Stiles in the middle. Unconsciously both Stiles and Derek shuffled closer together and Isaac raised a questioning eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Before they had a chance to look at the menu, Isaac ordered for them in fluent French. Derek raised his own confused brow and was amused to see Isaac flush under it still.

“So, how are you?” Derek asked trying to set an open atmosphere, but he knew his unease was rolling of him in waves.

“Christ Derek, I don’t hate you,” Isaac rolled his eyes, “ease up with the unease, you’ll put Stiles off his food.”

Derek shuffled under the honest comment but did feel his anxiety reduce, “It takes more than that to put Sti off his food.”

“Oh, like werewolves have any better dining etiquette,” Stiles snapped before his features softened, “but seriously you okay?”

“I’m good Stiles,” Isaac responded seriously. He could still see the guilt in Stiles’ eyes, and he was beginning to wonder why it was still there after all this time. “There are worse places in the world to recover and grow.”

“That’s good,” Stiles nodded looking down and Derek leaned closer into him wishing their bond was to the point he could send reassurance to him.

“You didn’t come all this way to ask me that,” Isaac responded with a cocky smirk, “and what on earth were you doing in London of all places?”

“Jackson asked us to come out,” Derek responded with an amused smile, “he’s still a jackass but it seems he’s actually matured.”

“Jackson mature? In your dreams, Der,” Stiles scoffed.

Their food arrived interrupting their conversation and Derek’s heart nearly broke when he saw what Isaac ordered them. Both he and Derek had a rip eye steak cooked rare with fries on the side while Stiles had a cheeseburger with a double order of curly fries and a milkshake.

Isaac blushed under their looks and scratched the back of his neck, “I left Beacon Hills but that didn’t mean I forgot about you.”

Stiles smiled and faked wiping a tear, “Dude you’ll make me cry.”

“Shut up an eat your food Stiles,” Isaac mumbled embarrassed, but Derek could smell is happiness coming off him.”

For several moments they sat in comfortable silence enjoying their food and being back in each other’s presence after so long. Eventually Isaac wiped his mouth and cleared his throat causing the couple to look up at him.

“So, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in school? Or just on the west coast?”

Stiles swallowed harshly before sitting up a bit straighter, “Graduated early, had enough credits that I didn’t really need to take senior year.”

Isaac looked at him in shock especially with everything that had gone down alongside their schoolwork, “How did you manage that?”

“Why does everyone underestimate me?” Stiles whined but both the wolves could smell the amusement behind it, “Without me you guys would never had won.”

They all chuckled in amusement, but Derek could sense Stiles mood dampen the more he thought back to Beacon Hills. Turning back Isaac, he quickly spoke, “So we heard Chris went back to Beacon a few months ago.”

“Yeah he did, he asked if I wanted to come back, but I wasn’t ready you know,” he admitted before his brow frowned, “you heard? Surly you would have seen him?”

Derek clenched his hands tightly realising his slip up but before he could fix what he said, Stiles’ hand shot out to his and forced it to unwrap and relax. Looking up he saw his mate glaring at him but for very different reasons.

“I thought we talked about that,” Stiles snapped gently but with annoyance swimming in his eyes. Seeing Derek’s hand relax, he turned back to Isaac with a measured smile, “I decided to graduate early, and I left with Derek. We’ve been travelling around dealing with supernatural issues. That was eight months ago. We haven’t returned to Beacon since.”

Derek had to give it to him, it wasn’t a lie so Isaac wouldn’t pick it up in his heartbeat, but it wasn’t exactly in the truth either. Looking at his old beta, he saw him watching them with an unreadable expression before he suddenly pointed a finger at them.

“You’re together,” he stated simply his face still unreadable.

“Oh, um well,” Stiles stumbled out.

“Don’t deny it Stiles, you smell of him. I wondered why I could only pick up Derek’s scent to begin with,” Isaac said with a face that shouted _Dare you to try and get out of this._

Derek let out an amused laugh as in fact Stiles scent was woven with Derek’s but not yet to show them as a mated pair to a bitten wolf. A born werewolf could pick up on his status the second he walked in a room. Turning to Isaac, he noticed that he had another faint scent on him as well, it was somewhat familiar to Derek, but he couldn’t place it.

“Stiles is my mate,” Derek confirmed as a smile twitched at his lips like it did every time, he got to say that.

The partially mated pair watched Isaac carefully as his emotionless mask broke with a smile and before they knew it, he was full on laughing in front of them. Stiles frowned at him, but Derek fought his own laugh off.

“It’s not that funny scarf-wolf,” Stiles huffed crossing his arms across his chest.

Isaac managed to get his breathing back under control and he turned to grin at them, “How did we not see it?”

“See what?” Derek asked, confused now as well. He denied it for so long there was no way anyone else picked up on it. Even Peter didn’t until they created a partial bond between them.

“Come on, it was like you two hated each other half the time. Now thinking back, it was clearly sexual tension, we should have just locked you two in a room to deal with it.”

“Still haven’t,” Stiles added with a huff causing Isaac to start laughing again at the implications and Derek to glare at him.

“Oh, don’t act like we do nothing,” Derek huffed knowing full well that Stiles hated their deal but also loved what the outcome would be.

“You can easily fix it,” Stiles challenged back with a mischievous smirk.

Derek felt the growl come from his wolf and his eyes flashed red at his mate, “Watch it Red.”

“What ya going to do about it?” Stiles smirked forgetting they had company and were in a public café.

“How the fuck are you an Alpha again?” Isaac squeaked out causing the couple to jump apart.

They both took in the way Isaac’s jaw had dropped, his face clearly in shock and they were slightly surprised to see how his eyes had flashed golden for a second as well.

“He never stopped being one,” Stiles started, intrigue growing over Isaac’s wolfs reaction.

“Jackson said something interesting,” Derek took over, and Stiles frowned in confusion, “it would be a few weeks back now but were you overcome with grief suddenly?”

Stiles heart hurt as he realised why Jackson had rang them and whispered, “They felt it?”

Derek nodded but kept his focus on the beta in front of him with measured eyes.

“Yes w- I did,” Isaac mumbled out, “but I’m no stranger to grief appearing out of nowhere.”

Stiles looked away for a second reaching out for Derek to anchor himself.

Derek slipped as his hand into mates needing the anchor as well as he continued, “I died. I believe you and Jackson felt it but as the bonds were so weak neither of you would recognise what happened.”

“You died?” Isaac whispered his eyes growing suspiciously wet. Derek acted on instinct and reached out to grab Isaac wrist. He jumped at the sudden contact but relaxed into it as Derek scented his wrist without noticing.

Stiles smiled softly at his mate observing this wasn’t the first time he acted out of instinct. He was right when he said Derek need to listen to his wolf more. Ever since he was an Alpha again, Derek was more comfortable in his skin and his nature; he wasn’t pretending to be a normal human but just himself and how he was raised.

“A feral Alpha attacked us while we were trying to deal with an issue in Canada,” Derek continued, “It killed me while I was trying to protect Stiles.”

“I felt it as well,” Stiles added, “our mate bond broke and I thought I was next. We don’t know what happened or why but it was like Derek evolved.”

“I was fully transformed. A full black wolf,” Derek picked back up, “I was an Alpha again.”

Isaac watched them both for a moment before he pulled his hand back and quickly grabbed his phone and wiped his tears. “Sorry,” he whispered after he put his phone back down.

Derek frowned wondering what he had done but chose to ignore it. Shrugging his shoulders, he let out an amused chuckles, “It’s fine, we are still trying to process it as well.”

“Peter was worse,” Stiles commented with a frown, “he tracked us down and ran into our cabin while we were in bed.”

“I think we have all concluded Peter’s actions can’t be explained.”

“Amen to that,” Isaac huffed out his eyes fluttering to his phone when a message popped up.

Stiles look at his concerned, “Everything okay? We don’t want to keep you.”

“No,” Isaac quickly rushed out before looking away embarrassed, “No it’s fine and I believe there is more to your story.”

“You could say that,” Derek smirked embracing the calmness that washed over Isaac.

“You can come back to my place if you want?” Isaac asked looking down, “it’s more comfortable there than here.”

Derek smiled at the offer and show light at the end of the tunnel once again, “We would like that.”

“Of course,” Stiles almost yelled pushing them both out the booth and throwing money down on the table, “Now I can see how many scarfs you actually own.”

Isaac growled at him, but Stiles smirk only grew in return. Rolling his eyes at both of them, Derek pushed them back out onto the street and Isaac started leading the way back to his place. Reaching down to grasp his mates’ hand, Stiles returned the comforting grip and sent him a smile that could bright up even the darkest of rooms.

As they walked, Derek inquired more about Isaac’s life and school. By the time he had answered the tenth question, Isaac was rolling his eyes and making dad jokes with Stiles, but it felt nice to be back around them again. Isaac explained to them that he was still living in the apartment that Chris got for them and the Hunter was still paying for everything he needed to get by. Derek was happy to hear this and made a note to call Chris later that evening or the next day to thank him and offer to take over. He already knew the answer, but still he would ask.

The apartment building was simple in design and Derek thought it looked like a French version of his own back in New York. With Stiles’ constant talking, he almost didn’t notice, Isaac grow quiet as they entered the building and made their way up the stairs. Once they reached the intended floor, the air was almost overwhelmed with Isaac’s anxiety when a new scent overwhelmed him.

He knew that scent. It was the same scent he had faintly picked up on Isaac earlier but now it was so much stronger.

The recognition caused him to stop suddenly and his breath to catch in his throat. Unable to pick up scents as easily as Derek, Stiles frowned at him confused but turned to him in fear when he saw the look on his mate’s face.

“Der?” Stiles called softly reaching for his mates’ arm, “hey, you okay? What’s wrong?”

Derek gulped harshly and wasn’t surprised to find his claws dropping and his eyes watering ever so slightly. Looking up his saw Isaac looking at him in understanding and sympathy.

“Come on Derek, there is someone who really wants to see you?” he called softly moving to unlock his door and step inside.

Stiles frowned at them, concern coming off him strongly. He watched Derek grapple with his control and force himself forward and Stiles allowed his hand to drop. Following after his mates quickly, he found him frozen in the doorway his eyes flashing crimson red. Turning to look inside the apartment, Stiles chocked on his own breath and felt a sob try to escape as he took in what was in front of him.

He managed to find his voice again and breathed out,

“Erica.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh*
> 
> See you in January
> 
> *evil laugh as I walk away*


	14. Jasmine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 Pups!!!

Erica Reyes.

Amazing, confident Erica Reyes.

_Dead_ Erica Reyes.

In front of them, very much as alive, very much breathing.

Erica was stood in the hallway leading from the doorway into the rest of the apartment and from her stance it was clear she had been stood waiting for them to arrive. Her long blonde hair was thrown up in a messy bun on top of her head and was dressed in a pair of grey baggy leggings and a red tank top. Her face was void of any makeup and Stiles realised she looked more like her old self then when she was freshly turned. It appeared in her death she had found herself again.

As she watched them carefully, a stray tear fell down her check and a soft smile appeared, “Hey Batman.”

A mix between a sob and laugh escaped Stiles’ throat and even his hyperactive mind had haltered in shock.

His eyes flicked over and over again trying to prove to himself that she was really here in front of them. It had been over a year since they believed her dead, they had all been so shocked when Boyd told them. However, so much had been going on at the time that they never really had the chance to think about it. They took Boyd’s word for it, they grieved, and they kept fighting.

Forcing a breath in, Stiles flicked his eyes to mates before going back to Erica, “Derek?”

Derek didn’t respond he was staring ahead, his eyes not moving from Erica’s face. He knew his eyes were red, could feel his claws pinching into his palm -even Stiles didn’t seem able to reach out and stop him this time- but he didn’t really care. His wolf was going crazy inside of him unable to calm at all.

He knew he always sensed a pull that felt like her, but he put it to guilt or his mind tricking him. Never did he ever think this would happen and Derek sure as hell would have gone looking for her. Even if he had just a hint that she was alive somewhere out there. He was the person Boyd turned to and there was no way the broken teen had thought she was alive.

His feet took a step without his mind telling them too. Derek’s sudden movement took everyone by surprise. Stiles whirled around in his stance to reach out to him and Isaac fidgeted to the side of all of them. He felt Stiles’ hand gently land on his upper arm, but he took another step. Then another and another and then he was in front of her.

This close to her, he could smell her natural jasmine scent and for him there was no denying that this was Erica in front of him. Much to her surprise, a tear escaped his eyes as he looked down at her.

“I knew I could still sense you,” he whispered surprising even himself as he brought her into his arms and held her tight.

“Hi Derek,” Erica sobbed into his shoulder and she gripped on tighter.

Isaac eyes darted to Stiles’ in question. He had no idea what Derek was going on about but when Stiles mouthed ‘pack bonds’ back to him he was began to understand.

Stiles silently closed the door behind him as he watched the pair reunite. He knew what her and Boyd’s deaths had done to him. The damage it had caused to his already broken mind. Many a night in New York, Derek had told him about the things they had done together. By the end of it, Stiles released he and Scott had only seen the harsher side of their pack; not the pizza and movies or nights in the woods running free.

“Wow Derek Hale is hugging me,” Erica chuckled her tears drying up, “never thought I would see the day.”

“Shut up Reyes,” Derek mumbled but did loosen his hold.

“No wonder you were acting sketchy,” Stiles scoffed pointing a finger at Isaac.

Isaac in return held his hands up in surrender, “She’s scary than you are.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled, if only he knew the power, he held within him. Getting past his initial shock, he moved forward to hug her himself when he spotted that Derek eyes were still red and his claws slicing into his palm slightly.

Rolling his eyes, he sent Derek an annoyed look who huffed in response before making a show of bringing his hand up and retracting his claws.

“Happy Red?” he snipped as he eyes returned to their natural hazel.

“Thank you Dear,” he joked back trying to ignore the ways his arousal spiked watching him.

Erica’s eyes flicked between them then to Isaac who laughed in response before landing back on Stiles.

“Seriously you’re fucking Derek?” Erica asked a disbelief but amused look on her face.

“Do we just have that stamped on our foreheads?” Stiles groaned.

“Werewolves,” Derek smirked back at him tapping his nose enjoying the way Stiles blushed embarrassed.

Hearing a feminine laughed mingled in with theirs brought Stiles straight back to the presence.

“Hey Catwoman,” Stiles grinned refusing to let anymore tears fall from anyone, “Not enough excitement being dead?”

“Oh, you know me Stiles, I love a big entrance.”

Shaking his head, Stiles sighed, “Fuck I need a drink.”

Derek growled lowly at him, “No Stiles.”

“Yes Stiles,” he grinned as he made his way further into the apartment, his curiosity getting the better of him. “Drinking age is different in France.”

Looking at him confused, Isaac raised an eyebrow, “But you aren’t 18 either.”

Stopping short, Stiles let out an almost wolf like growl, “Trust me, I am well aware of that Isaac!”

Laughing loudly Isaac followed after him, throwing over his shoulder to Erica, “Derek won’t fuck him.”

Derek actually face palmed at Isaac’s comment, groaning louder as he could hear his mate threaten the other teen.

“It like nothing has changed,” Erica teased her posture still slightly tense beside him.

Breathing out slowly, Derek deflated next to her, “Trust me, a lot has changed.”

Sending him a quizzical look she decided to come back to that later, “I owe you an explanation.”

Not trusting his words, Derek nodded back and allowed her to guide him into the main room where Isaac and Stiles were arguing about some comic book. How his mate managed to fall back in all patterns so quickly was beyond him, but he was thankful for the sense of normalcy to appear.

Upon their entry, they stopped talking so loudly but carried on grumbling to each other as they took a seat on the couch. There wasn’t a lot of place to sit in there so Derek ended up sitting on the coffee table, Stiles in a chair next to him and the two beta on the small couch.

“So, you’re not dead then,” Stiles spoke after several minutes of silence and tension.

Derek shook his head at him, his hands falling between his legs, “Your mouth Red.”

“You love my mouth,” he teased back.

“No, I’m not dead,” Erica interrupted them loudly, sharing an amused look with Isaac who looked slightly horrified.

“Were you ever?” Stiles threw his hands about when everyone sent him a look, “What it’s a valid question these days. Peter, you, now Erica.”

“I was never dead per say. I was pretty close for a while, but I don’t really remember,” she frowned looking at Derek, “wait you?”

“Not important,” he waved a hand at her, “we all thought you were dead though.”

“Never found my body, did you? Only what Boyd told you,” she spoke with a sad smile.

Derek eyes quickly darted from her and Stiles grabbed his hand to ease the torment of guilt building in him.

“I know what happen, I don’t blame you,” Erica eyes only held understanding when Derek finally met them again, “I’m glad you made them pay for what they did.”

“I filled her in on what went down in the months before I left,” Isaac added, and it was Stiles turn to look away. Now wasn’t the time to go down that road with Isaac.

“I remember my fight with Kali,” Erica continued unaware of Stiles’ reaction, “I remember thinking I was gonna die and the next thing I know I was thrown out some woods. I could hear someone say it wasn’t in Beacon Hills.”

“So, I wouldn’t have been able to find you,” Derek concluded. It was a dark plan, but it was clever. She would have dead close enough to Beacon Hills, he would have found out but further enough away she would have been dead before he even knew.

“Think I was supposed to be a message,” she spoke bitterly, “as far as they know I did die out there. As far as anyone knows I was dead.”

“Then how did you end up here? How did you survive?” Stiles asked edging closer.

“A women, I think she said her name was Emma, found me. Those next few weeks are a blur and by the time I was conscious enough I was here in France. She left me with some friends of her and they helped me heal. They don’t know who I am, but they set up my fake life here. Once I was fully healed, she came back to visit me, and I asked her why she helped me, but she wouldn’t tell me. I told her I want to go back to Beacon Hills, I wanted to let you all know I was alive.”

Derek watched her with sad eyes as she told her story. He couldn’t believe she had gone through so much and none of them even knew it.

“She didn’t let me, she told me my place was here and it was too dangerous to go back,” Erica concluded sending Isaac a friendly smile, “I didn’t know what she meant until I ran into Isaac on the street. Let’s just say you two reacted better than he did.”

“I had been here for six months and suddenly you turn up on the street, how was I supposed to react?” Isaac huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

“You screamed and ran away like a little girl,” Erica grinned.

“Been here six months?” Derek mumbled to himself his head shooting up in awareness, “That’s why Alpha Jourdain hasn’t heard from you? So, he wouldn’t question another wolfs scent on you?”

“That and I don’t appreciate a babysitter,” Isaac growled levelling Derek a look that told him he knew just like Jackson did and once again wasn’t very happy about it.

Derek rolled his eyes at him, _teenage werewolves_ , “I’ll tell you the same thing I told Jackson, did you seriously think I wouldn’t keep an eye on you? I know I was a shitty Alpha at times but that I do know I got right.”

“Explains why you didn’t argue when I told you I was leaving with Chris,” Isaac mumbled in defeat and Derek nodded at him in victory.

None of them had noticed how Stiles had grown significantly paler and his brows scrunched in concentration. His voice was shaky when he spoke, “You said her name was Emma?”

Derek eyes snapped to Stiles, berating himself for not picking up on his mood and scent shift. He really needed to focus more on it so he could pick up on these changes as easily as he could when there were no other wolves around. He had been so caught up in Erica’s story, his mind didn’t connect the name to the women helping Stiles. They hadn’t seen her since New York with their constant movement around countries.

Stiles sent him an understanding smile before focusing back on Erica who was looking on him in confusion.

“Yeah, that’s what she said her name was.”

“Why did she never tell us?” Derek asked him, anger towards the mystery women growing. She was very helpful when it came to Stiles and his magic, but boy could she give Deaton a run for his money for being annoyingly vague and deceptive.

“Oh, trust me, I’m gonna find out,” Stiles moaned, quickly checking the time to work out what it was in New York. At this point, he didn’t actually care what time it was, he was gonna call her.

Looking back up at the two beta’s, he saw them watching them with puzzled expressions and he knew he couldn’t leave them with nothing. There was no way they would let either him or Derek brush this under the carpet for another day. But he wasn’t ready to go into everything right now. He would expand on what he told Isaac one day, nonetheless it was hard enough with Jackson let alone with Isaac who was involved in what went down.

“Do you know here?” Erica gasped edging closer to them now.

“You could say that,” Stiles joked half-heartily running his hands over his face. _Why couldn’t life just be easy_

Removing his hands from his face, he looked at Erica and Isaac directly and allowed his eyes to change. It natural for him now to go from honey brown to emerald green in a blink now. His magic always wanting to be on show, but he didn’t allow anything other than his eyes to change. Baby steps for now. It wouldn’t be as half as funny to put a show on like he did with Peter and Jackson.

Derek smiled at him lovingly seeing his second eyes appears. He loved Stiles’ natural eye colour, the way it was almost golden in the sunlight but the emerald to him always rang mate and always would. It was the true Stiles behind all the pale skin and sarcasm.

Isaac felt like he had to pick jaw of the floor when he went to speak. Never would he believe that Stiles was super, something he never seen before and he was pretty sure Derek would have included this in one of lectures on different creatures if he had known.

“Is this because of-” he stumbled out thinking of no other reason. When Stiles eyes darted away from his again, he frowned noting this was the third time Stiles couldn’t look at him. Surely, he didn’t still blame himself for what happened.

“We don’t know” Stiles cut him off quickly standing up, “Can we talk about it a different day, I’ve got someone to yell at?”

He didn’t even wait for someone to answer him before he was out the room leaving Derek behind to deal with the fall out. Watching his friend go, Isaac turned to ask Derek but kept his mouth shut when he caught his expression. Derek was looking at the empty doorway with a lost expression. Clearing his throat, he turned back to the two on the sofa.

“No one knows what he is. Emma’s,” Derek caught Erica’s eyes, “like him but not; she’s been helping him. Red will tell you he’s ready, I wouldn’t push him on this.”

“Why do you call him Red?” Erica asked randomly, ending the previous conversation quickly and starting a new one.

“Got to be for that red hoddie he lives,” Isaac spoke looking confident in himself.

“Close, it is inspired by that” Derek smirked darkly, “red riding hood.”

Derek couldn’t decide which reaction was better; Erica’s loud giggling or Isaac’s horrified expression like he just walked in on his parents doing it.

Hearing his mate and his old betas, laughing and bonding together eased Stiles anxiety as he waited for Emma to answer. By the time she did, his anxiety had transformed into sarcastic anger, his best emotion.

“Stiles to what do I owe the pleasure,” Emma purred down the phone causing him to roll his eyes.

“Guess where I am,” he snarked back.

“Well, last I heard you were in London. My friend told me you ran into a little trouble but dealt with it. I am assuming that is not where you are now.”

“I am in Paris. It’s funny how you always run into people you know when on holiday isn’t it?”

Emma didn’t even miss a beat.

“Oh, how is Erica? I kept saying I would drop in and see her again.”

Stiles growled at her.

“Your wolf is rubbing off on you Stiles. Remember you’re magic not a werewolf, we are much better.” 

Stiles could hear the teasing smile down the phone, “You really are something aren’t you Emma?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment dear.”

“You didn’t think we would like to know our friend wasn’t dead? That Derek didn’t have another death hanging over his head?”

“Like you would have believed me.” She had a point; Derek probably would have tried to kill her. “I hear another one of his betas ended up in Paris anyway. It all worked out in the end didn’t it?”

“Did you know Isaac would move to Paris?” Stiles asked in disbelief.

“I may act like I know everything, but I really don’t. There are many paths to be seen,” Emma replied confusing Stiles even further, but she continued before he had the chance to question, “I think more importantly we need to talk about London.”

Stiles sighed knowing she was right. He could argue for hours, trust him he had done it before, and he would never win or get a straight answer out her. He really did need to talk about London and find out if anything had gone down back in America in their absence.

Maybe one day he could get a really holiday with Derek. Maybe one day the biggest problem in their life was who would make coffee in the morning.

Maybe one day was just a dream.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I saw so many of you asking about Boyd and oh I would love to bring him back I really would. However, I truly belive his death was a turning point in Derek's character and I didn't want to take from that. So no I have no plans to bring anyone else back from the dead but there are some more familar faces in store to come. I did tweak Erica's death slightly but the only difference was they never found her body, everyone was told when they found Boyd what happened to her. 
> 
> Same time next week; things are really starting to heat up now.
> 
> xoxo


	15. Finding Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Pups!!  
> Please drop me any comments below of some ideas or moments you want to see. I make a note of them all and try to incorporate as many as I can into the story line. As promised see end of the of the chapter for a little sneak peak for what's to come.!  
> xoxo

Just when things seem to be looking up, but reality likes to give you a big slap in the face. Really, he was being naïve to think things were as good as they felt. They had been in Paris for a few days when they got their nasty reminder of the facts.

It was actually Erica who suggested that they stayed the night at the apartment. They were out taking in the sights of the city when Isaac and Stiles decided that they wanted to do a movie marathon and Derek was more than happy as they worked on rebuilding their relationship together. After quick pit stop at their hotel room to grab some clothes, they were all sorted for an impromptu sleepover. Stiles shared a secrete smile with his mate as they both saw the other two betas wanting to come back. Derek didn’t want to push them, so they took it at their pace.

They were only three movies in when Stiles fell asleep, his head in Derek’s lap. He knew the last few nights Stiles’ sleep had been restless, but it never reached the point that Derek need to wake him. Gently scoping his mate up in his arms, Derek laid him down in Erica’s bed and brushed the hair out of his face. Noting the darker circles under his eyes, he decided he would take Stiles out the next day, just the two of them to take his mind of things.

Derek was enjoying being back in the company of his old betas and even joined in with the teasing between them. He was happy knowing they had each other for the last few months, he just wished he pulled his head out of his arse sooner and was there for them.

He was about to break up Erica’s and Isaac’s fight over the next movie when he frowned as felt overcome with fear. Quickly he comprehended, that it wasn’t coming from him, but Stiles and his ear picked up on pained whimpers. His ears weren’t the only one.

“What was that?” Erica asked looking around.

Isaac frowned his eyes darting down the hallway, “Was that Stiles?”

Derek was about to respond when a fear filled scream echoed around the room. The other two wolves flinched at the volume while Derek was already on his feet running out the room.

Ignoring the burnt smell that hit him as he opened the door, Derek reached for the bed where Stiles had twisted himself painfully in the sheets. His heart broke watching his mate cry out, trapped in his mind. Stiles hadn’t had one like this since the alpha attack and even that wasn’t this bad. Derek criticised himself for not seeing the signs earlier. The last few days had their effect and he shouldn’t have let Stiles play it off like he always did. It had been so long since Stiles suffered this badly, that he had forgotten the pain he felt seeing his mate this way.

Pushing his thoughts back, Derek tried to pull the sheets away from Stiles’ death grip but failed. Wedging himself behind him, he wrapped his arms around him trying to prevent his thrashing. Derek could feel magic sparking painfully against his skin but didn’t give it much thought. He could also sense Isaac and Erica’s presence in the doorway but ignored them and focused on his mate.

“You’re okay Red, it’s not real,” Derek whispered directly in his ear, “Come on Sti, it’s not real. I promise you it’s not real.”

From the slither of his eyes that were open, Derek could see Stiles’ eyes had changed as a fear response. Seeing the tight hold his nightmare had on him, Derek knew this approach wouldn’t work. His eyes changed and his alpha tone came to the surface. If Derek couldn’t break it then maybe a command from Stiles’ Alpha would.

“Stiles, come back now,” he spoke directly into his ear, “come back to me.”

Another gut retching scream slipped pasts Stiles’ lips as he threw his eyes open and gasped back to consciousness.

“There you go,” Derek soothed his eyes changing back, “just breath Stiles you’re okay. Everything’s okay.”

Stiles eyes darted around the room, taking in the slightly familiar surroundings, before his eyes dropped to the very familiar arms around him and soothing voice in his ear.

“Derek?” he whispered his voice hoarse as raised a shaky hand to grip at his mates’ arm.

“Hey, you,” Derek hummed softly placing a gentle kiss on his neck, “you back with me now?”

“I’m okay.” 

“Yes, you are,” he smiled at him softly, “I love you.”

“Love you too Sourwolf,” Stiles whispered in reply, his heart and breathing starting to normalise.

Looking away from his mate, Derek noted that the other two wolves had vanished from their spot. He was grateful they made themselves scarce now Stiles was awake. It wouldn’t have done any good if Stiles spotted them.

“Why don’t you go take a shower?” Derek asked softly and Stiles nodded in agreement.

Derek didn’t want to let him go but he knew that showering always helped Stiles come back from a nightmare and gave him a moment to collect himself. He was always more willing to talk and accept Derek’s help this way. Watching Stiles slowly make his way into the bathroom, Derek waited till he heard his mate safely under the water before he tracked Isaac and Erica to the kitchen.

Entering his spotted Isaac nervously fidgeting at the kitchen table and Erica hovering awkwardly nearby. They both looked up at him as soon as he entered, and he tried and failed to send them a comforting smile.

“He’s still suffering?” Isaac looked so lost and confused and it hurt Derek to see.

Sighing Derek ran a hand through his hair, shaken as well from the episode, “Isaac, it changed him more than you know.”

“But it wasn’t his fault!” Isaac snapped standing up in frustration.

“Tell Scott that,” Derek grumbled before he could stop himself.

Isaac’s head snapped to his and an expression Derek had never seen on his face before appeared. “What do you mean?” he growled and even Erica instinctively shuffled backwards, “What did Scott do?”

There was no point hiding it now, it was obvious Isaac wasn’t going to let this go and neither was Erica from her harden expression.

“He did do anything, he abandoned him,” Derek admitted an angry edge to his tone, “When Noah was working, I was the one that held him as he screamed. Trust me he wasn’t quiet; he was nearly as bad as Lydia when they were at his worst.”

“You don’t say,” Erica commented softly, her own ears still ringing slightly, “Scott didn’t hear that?”

“There was no way he couldn’t. I didn’t even know Stiles was my mate then and it physically hurt to hear him in pain,” Derek replied, “Do you remember what he looked like when we got him back?” Isaac nodded, but Erica look completely confused. “He looked like that for months, even after we left.”

Isaac shook his head in disbelief and he suddenly felt very guilty for leaving. Sensing it Derek sent him a hard look, “He doesn’t blame you for leaving. Trust me, we both agree it was the best thing you did. He didn’t tell you because he didn’t want you to feel guilty. He thinks he deserve this.”

Breaking their staring match, Erica snapped in frustration, “Will someone tell what is going on here?”

“I got possessed but I am sure Isaac already told you.”

Stiles enjoyed for a second the fact his managed to scare three werewolves but the broken looks on their faces spoke volumes to him. He didn’t even know where to start even after catching the end of their conversation. Derek was right, he never blamed Isaac for leaving.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Isaac breathed before charging for Stiles and wrapping his arms around him.

He flinched for a second before he deflated into the other teens hold. He really had missed Isaac after he left. Even though Isaac was taller than him he still managed to make himself small in Stiles’ hold. Catching his mate’s eyes, they shared a knowing smile.

Edging closer to Derek subconsciously, Erica eyes were vulnerable and spoke, “You were possessed?”

Isaac moved back to his chair and kept his eyes to the ground.

Stiles frowned at his reaction and Erica’s confusion, “You don’t know about Allison? About what I did?”

The two male wolves frowned at his wording, but Erica spoke first, “Of course, I know about Allison and the Nogitsune.” Her eyes widen in realisation turning to Isaac and he flinched under her gaze. “Why didn’t you tell me the Nogitsune was in Stiles?!”

“Because it wasn’t his fault!”

“Jesus Iss, I’m not saying it is! You should have told me,” she threw her hands up in anger, “You made out it was a different person.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped as he stood in the doorway watching the other teen. Guess it was true about what they say, all the secretes come out late at night.

Derek took a second to process what was in folding around him before speaking, “You did what?”

“Because it was,” Isaac spoke but this time it was clear he was speaking to Stiles alone, “it may have worn your face, but it was never you.”

Not wanting to believe the words spoken to him, Stiles shook his head in disbelief and was all ready to argue when his mate words hit him right to the core.

“His heartbeat doesn’t lie,” Derek stated, “you know he’s speaking the truth Stiles. No one in this room blames you for what happened or what’s happened because of it.”

That was twice that night Derek called him ‘Stiles’. Back in Beacon it was ‘Sti’ towards the end and now he was always ‘Red’ unless Derek was really happy and relaxed, and it was ‘Mate’. He rarely called him ‘Stiles’, not even in anger, what ever was said in connection was always right to the core.

What he had spoken last is what rung in the other wolves’ ears.

_Emerald eyes…It changed him more than you know…What’s happened because of it_

“What happened with Scott? Why did you really leave Beacon Hills?” Isaac demanded.

Forcing his breath and his magic to calm, Stiles swallowed his grief, “I did start senior year and like always something happened in the first week. The details aren’t even important anymore, but it just showed that Scott- he didn’t trust me and blamed me for what happened to Allison.”

“He did what?” Erica growled darkly.

“Back down Catwoman,” Stiles managed to smile at her, “That night wasn’t a great night and Derek was the one to pull me back. After that it was the easiest decision, told Lydia I was graduating but would see her the next day and my dad, well I left a note. From that night for everyone else, I just vanished.”

“That was nine months ago,” Derek took over easily, after all it was his story as well. “It wasn’t till a few days later did I know we were mates; it makes sense now looking back on it.”

Isaac chuckled quietly, “How did you know? Back then we thought you hated each other.”

“I saw his eyes for the first time,” Derek stated but sent Stiles a strained look. They were walking a thin line if he wanted to keep his secretes still.

Moving over to his mate, Stiles sort comfort in Derek’s hold, “My magic matches his old eyes.”

“Aww that’s so cut- _Wait you’re magic?!_ ” Erica yelped.

Finally loosening his tight hold, Stiles basked in the feeling of being himself again. Summoning it to the surface, he let it out until his hand and arm was covered in swirling lines of it and if he wasn’t emotionally drained, Stiles would have enjoyed the looks on Isaac and Erica’s faces.

Rubbing his hands harshly over his face before clasping them in front himself, Isaac sent him an exacerbated look, “We’re in it now, might as well explain that as well. Who needs sleep anyway?”

“What you think I just got new eyes?” Stiles rolled his eyes, “It happened a few days after everything. I burnt all the stuff in my room.”

“I was still in Beacon Hills then.”

“Your point?”

“Why did you tell me? Does Scott know?” Stiles sent him a blank look, “Did you tell anyone?”

“I told Deaton then Derek and now I don’t hide it so every super I meet knows.”

“Which is not the best course of action half the time,” Derek deadpanned, “and we don’t know the limit of your powers yet.”

Erica had a look of wonder on her face as she watched him. However, she was more intrigued by the face Stiles vanished from Beacon Hills and she asked, “Does anyone know where you are? Why didn’t the Sheriff come looking for you?”

“Our pack know where we are, that includes Jackson,” Derek noted both their reactions but didn’t interrupt, “Peter and Cora didn’t know I was with Derek till Peter came to New York but to answer your question, no. Once we got to New York I sent my dad a postcard with a Sheriff star on it to let him know I was safe. It wasn’t till about a month ago that I rang my dad and since then I talk to him once a week, but I haven’t told him we left London yet.”

“You should properly do that tomorrow,” Derek added to him, “especially after our last call.”

Stiles nodded to him before continuing their story, “No one in Beacon Hills other than my dad and Melissa have heard from me. I don’t care to bring up the past any time soon.”

Derek added, his eyes tinging red around the sides, “To Scott, to Lydia, to any one in that town, Stiles has been missing ever since and everyone in our pack is under instruction to keep it that way. Peter goes back to help Noah out when Scott screws up and everyone has just assumed I left.”

The rest of the night passes by in a blur, they lost count how many questions they had answered and how many they had ask the other two as well. Eventually one by one the werewolves fell asleep where they sat. Stiles could feel Derek fight it until the urge was too strong and he as well surrounded to it. Sleep alluded him but he was more than happy to stay awake and avoid the dream scape as long as he could.

As the morning sun broke over the city, Stiles was glad he hadn’t fallen asleep and he could enjoy the moment. Warm golden rays shone brightly threw the room and he wanted to freeze the world and live in the moment forever. When he was younger, he loved his sleep and recently he loved sleeping in again but back when the nightmares controlled his life, he learned to love the sunrise as well.

Looking around the room, he felt a sense of peace befall him as he watched his werewolves sleep on. For a change, Derek was the one asleep in his lap and Stiles’ hand tangled in his dark hair. Erica was curled up in a blanket on the chair, her legs intertwined in Isaac’s as he rested against Stiles’ legs, his head not far from Derek’s. Enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by his lost friends once again, Stiles wondered what it would be like if Isaac and Erica did join their pack; what it would be like to have all of their pack together, tangled up in each other as they slept on. Stiles chuckled as a thought of Erica and Cora teaming up to force Peter into the pile crossed his mind.

Once the sun was higher and the werewolves had arisen from their slumber, they all trudged into the kitchen to make proper pancakes after Isaac complained about crepes for twenty minutes straight. It wasn’t till they started cooking did the lack of sleep creep up on Stiles and he swayed on his feet.

Reaching out on instinct for his mate, Derek balanced him again, “I know you didn’t sleep Red, why don’t you go lay down?”

“Go use my room since Erica is showering,” Isaac instructed him not taking no for an answer.

Whatever argument he was going to say died on his lips as he yawned loudly. Allowing Derek to guide him, Stiles stumbled along not really wanting to risk sleep, but his body was saying otherwise. Now in the room, Derek hesitated for a second and Stiles looked back at him over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Stiles.”

Closing his eyes momentarily, Stiles turned back to Derek fully, “Derek you brought me back, you are the only person who can do that.”

Shaking his head Derek locked their eyes, “No Red, I should have seen what was happening. I should have seen the signs.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Letting one of their rare more vulnerable nicknames out, Stiles cupped his mates face with his hands, “this isn’t your fault. You just reunited with yet another one of your betas and found out another one wasn’t dead.”

“That’s no excuse, you’re my mate! I should have seen the signs.”

“Yes, I am but I am only your partially bonded mate,” Stiles sent him a sweet smile, “I know as soon as you sensed it, you came for me and brought me back. You did your job as an Alpha, as my mate and I love you.”

Using Stiles closeness to him, Derek stepped forward the rest of the distance and sealed their lips together. They both were still trying to get their feet under themselves as they sorted through their new dynamic and holding onto the strong connection they had back in New York. Telling Isaac and Erica about what had happened, showed how they come from Stiles and Derek to Red and Der and now to Alpha and soon to be Alpha Mate with a growing pack.

Leaving Stiles to get some sleep, Derek headed back out to the kitchen and it appeared the other two wolves were still too sleepy to have listened in on their conversation. Smirking at them, he knew exactly how to wake them both up. Clearing breakfast away -leaving a plate for Stiles for when he woke- Derek asked if they had anywhere to train stating he needed it for himself. Revealing they used the building’s basement; Erica led the way downstairs and it to the partially equipped training area the pair set up after Erica moved in.

Throughout the first hour, each of them individually realised they had fallen into their old training pattern and yet none of them commented on it. It was when they decided to do a spar off did Stiles appear after finding the note left with his food. Happy to sit and watch them, he wasn’t surprised that Derek won it but was surprised to see Derek didn’t have to hold back like he did with Jackson those first few times back in London.

Eventually they all feel hungry again and Isaac offered to order pizza in for lunch. Erica broke off to beg Stiles to show her some of his magic again, when Derek followed Isaac to the other side of the room. Glancing back quickly, he saw his mate and Erica excitedly caught up in conversation and turned his focus back to Isaac. Once the teen hung up the phone, they both leaned against the wall and watched Erica try and dodge one of Stiles more gentle attacks.

“Isaac I’m sorry,” Derek spoke startling them both.

“Derek you don’t have to apologises,” Isaac spoke turning his head to look at him, “it’s not like we ever had a chance to even be a proper pack.”

“I still could have been better, I understand it now,” Isaac frowned at him but didn’t interrupt Derek opening up to him for the first time, “Helping Stiles after we left made me do the same. To actually try and move on from what happened. Peter helped with that as well.”

“Peter?” Isaac scoffed before looking away guilty.

Derek laughed softly and Isaac relaxed, “Don’t get me wrong my uncle is something else but he’s not that person you meet. He and Stiles get on really well and he’s more like the man that raised me now.” Isaac raised an eyebrow at him, “My mom was an amazing Alpha but not the best mom. Peter and my dad raised me. Before I was trying to be just like my mom as an Alpha but that was the wrong choice.”

“Don’t get me wrong your way of training was fucked,” Isaac forced Derek to meet his eye, “but something was always coming for us and you need us to be ready and we were. In the end you just wanted to protect us Alpha and you did.”

Derek couldn’t ignore Isaac calling him Alpha and he could only hope for what it meant.

“It’s time to move on,” Isaac ended with a solid nod like he suddenly was agreeing with himself.

“Do you want to? Move on I mean?” Derek asked knowing his eyes turned Red showing his intention.

Isaac didn’t just flash his eyes back but allowed the gold to fully overtake them, “Yes, I want to come home.”

“It won’t be Beac-”

“That’s not my home, Derek.”

Understanding shone in his eyes and he didn’t look away as he called out, “Come on Reyes, you don’t even need to ask.” Isaac chuckled at him as Derek finally turned his head to see the pair try and sneak up on them like they hadn’t been listening the whole time. “Just don’t try and jump me this time.”

Erica smirked proudly and flipped her hair back behind her as she closed the distance between them, “Don’t worry, I don’t think mama would allow it.”

Letting out an angry scoff, Stiles narrowed his eyes at her, “You know what I don’t think I’ll accept you now.” Suddenly pointing a finger at Isaac who was trying to hide a laugh, Stiles moved to narrow eyes at him, “Same goes for you scarfie!”

“Partially bonded Alpha Mate, Red,” Derek stated with a predatory smirk, “you don’t hold any power yet.”

Eyes switching and air electrified with magic, Stiles smirked as Derek eyes grew an even darker red.

“No power huh, Alpha?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak for Chapter 27
> 
> “What’s going to happen to him?”....."Dad everything's okay.".....“The power within you is unimaginable".....“You have more power within you then I have ever had and I’m immortal being.”.....“Emma, please”.....“I’m not talking decades. Best option a couple of years.”


	16. Do We Have A Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Pups!!  
> Here is this weeks update already for you.   
> I love hearing from you all so please leave them below, I'm promising myself to interact with all my readers more this year.  
> xoxo

It was a common occurrence that Stiles had come to love in his life that the mornings were his time to himself. The time when he could watch over his packmates, his Alpha and bask in the feeling of being in a pack. Like coming home after a long day and being greeted with open arms. Back when they first left Beacon Hills, Stiles always woke to Derek’s eyes watching him but as the months passed, as the fear and trauma began to fade away, natural order began to be restored to their way of life. Werewolves were creatures of the night; they were last up in the morning and last down at night; Stiles’ own body clock adjusted to fit with their schedule but still he was the first up in the morning and first asleep at night.

Allowing his mind to wander, Stiles smiled at the dynamic he found himself within. Derek, his Alpha and his soon to be mate, refused to rest until he knew everyone was safe whereas Stiles was the first up in the morning hovering making sure they had everything they needed. Isaac and Erica had teased him the first few times they woke to find Stiles making them lunch for school, but the one-time Stiles slept in they pouted the whole time and complained that Derek didn’t make them right.

Today was his eighteenth birthday and yet he extracted his himself from Derek’s hold to go start making breakfast and coffee for his grumpy wolves.

_His Eighteenth_

Stiles let out a giddy chuckles making his way into the kitchen leaving Derek to sleep on, on the couch. The stillness to the apartment told him that other two wolves were still asleep as well. It wasn’t where he thought it would be for his birthday, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Originally, they planned to return to their hotel the night before, but Erica’s pout and Isaac’s puppy eyes were all it took for the couple to fold and agree to stay. Thinking back over their time in Paris, they had rarely spent a night in the hotel and when they did Stiles had dragged Derek out of bed in the morning to the apartment before the other two left for school.

His “We Own the Night” ringtone broke Stiles from his thoughts and he reached across the counter to answer it.

“Morning Daddio,” Stiles greeted excitedly once his father’s face filled the screen.

The Sheriff chuckled at his son’s energy and leant back in his station chair, “Still the middle of the night for me Stiles.”

“Well you are one who chose to do a nightshift.”

“This way I can wish my son a happy birthday when he’s half a world away,” Noah replied with a smile, but a sad edge could be seen in his eye.

Drawing his energy back, Stiles sent him a bittersweet smile, “Thank you Dad, wasn’t quiet how we planned for my 18th birthday to go.”

“Oh, you mean that my son is an Alpha Mate to a Werewolf pack and is in Paris with said pack?” Noah smirked, “No, Stiles this is exactly how I thought your birthday would go.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Sarcasm doesn’t suit you Daddio, how’s your diet going?”

“Where is Derek anyway?” Noah ignored his sons comment completely.

“I swear you like him more than me,” Stiles grumbled, “He, along with the other two, are still asleep,” flicking his eyes to the clock, he released the time, “Actually I should make sure they wake up soon or they’ll be late.”

A bemused expression crossed the Sheriff’s face, but he didn’t comment, “What are your plans today then? Derek got any big plans?”

Smirking at his fathers unknowing wording choice, “No plans, think we might train for awhile and maybe grab some dinner out.”

“That sou-” Noah was cut off by someone else entering his office.

“Sheriff, got some strange activity on the west side of town,” Stiles instantly recognised Parrish’s voice, “Oh I’m sorry, you on the phone with Stiles?”

“It’s okay Parrish, I’ll be right out,” Noah’s eyes were looking past the phone.

“Wish Stiles a Happy Birthday from me,” Parrish spoke again, and Stiles was thankful he didn’t try and speak to him himself.

Waiting for the door to close again, Noah turned back to the screen, “Sorry Stiles, duty calls.”

“Of course, dad, be safe!”

Once his father’s face vanished from the screen, Stiles felt a pang of sadness, he did miss his dad especially on this day. He reminded himself of the promise he made, that one day -when the time was right- he would return to Beacon Hills and see his dad again. It was still too soon to face his demons though and he had a pack to support.

His magic vibrated against his skin as another person walked into the kitchen.

“That Papa Sheriff?” Erica mumbled rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Stiles laughed at her quietly and handed her a cup of a coffee made just how she liked.

“Yeah it was, next time we’ll sort it out, so everyone is up for it.”

“Isn’t it like the middle of the night for him?”

“Nightshift, nothing new for him unfortunately.”

Erica nose picked up on the tinge of sadness vibrating around Stiles today and stumbled out of her seat and clung to his side like a teddy bear. Stiles looked down at her with an amused smile but carried on preparing the other coffees with his free hand.

“Happy Birthday Batman,” Erica teased trying to lighten the mood but tightened her hold on him as well.

“Thank you Catwoman,” Stiles laughed, “I’m okay, you know?”

Erica nodded into his shoulder, “I know, maybe this hug is for me you jackass.”

They both knew she was lying but Stiles let it slide as he moved to grab the mixing bowl, “I’m thinking pancakes today, my birthday my choice and all.”

“I’ll never say no to pancakes,” Isaac announced himself to the room, even less ready for the day then Erica from the looks of his mass of curls on top of his head.

“We know pup,” Stiles teased, it wasn’t the first time the nickname slipped out and no one was complaining about it.

Isaac looked on them both as if suddenly releasing how Erica was clinging to his side, her cheek nuzzling his shoulder. 

“You guys are having hugs without me?” he pouted.

“Mama is sad,” Eric responded, and Stiles growled at her but didn’t move to push her away.

Sending Stiles, a knowing look, Isaac decided to lighten the mood, “What’s he’s sad about? 18th today and we all know about their little deal.”

“Isaac!” Stiles scolded.

“Oh, come on Sti,” Isaac rolled his eyes, “you two aren’t exactly discreet.”

“Just please don’t do it here,” Erica complained finally moving back to her own seat.

“I just can’t with you two,” Stiles huffed throwing his hands up in defeat, “it’s a stupid deal anyway.”

“Ha so you admit it,” Erica yelped

“Will you be our mommy?” Isaac teased putting on his best puppy eyes look as Erica did the same next to him.

“I hate both you so much right now!”

“No, you don’t,” Isaac sang, “Erica does have a point, you and Derek are kind of like our parents.”

Nodding along with him, Erica added, “Stiles you pack us lunch for school and help us with homework. Derek makes us send him texts to know we got to school safely and makes sure we have everything we need.”

Stiles stared at them both with his mouth agape before snapping it shut, “I dare you to call Derek dad and see how he reacts.”

“Don’t even think about its Reyes!” Derek snaps from the couch followed by his laughter when he heard them all jump at his voice. “But please call Peter ‘Great Uncle’ I would love to see his reaction.”

Stiles smiled brightly at his mate as Derek made his way into the kitchen, “I would actually pay you to do that.”

The other two wolves shared a look before they both echoed their refusals causing the couple to laugh at them both.

Derek loved moments like these with his pack and he couldn’t wait till they all were together in a few months. A chance to be a real pack and be the Alpha that he was supposed to be, not the Alpha his mother or sister would expect him to be.

Stealing the coffee right out of Isaac’s hands, Derek moved to wrap himself around Stiles’ back who turned his face to look up at him and Derek couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss him. Pulling back, his whispered “Happy Birthday Red.”

“Humm, I could get use to birthdays like these,” Stiles mumbled back, stealing another kiss before turning back to breakfast.

Erica faked gagged at their ‘gooeyness’ as she called it while Isaac looked forlorn at his empty hands still raised as if he was holding his coffee.

“My coffee,” he pouted, and Derek laughed at him while Stiles grabbed another cup and placed it back in Isaac’s hands.

They all laughed at Stiles when they saw him move Isaac’s hand to clasp the cup properly causing the teen to glare at them which didn’t help the argument against him acting like a parent.

“Don’t you two have school?” Stiles snapped at them both, relaxing slightly when Derek nuzzled his cheek against his.

Faking a cough, Isaac looked at them both while Erica pretended to feel her temperature, “Well you see we are both very sick.”

Derek scoffed, “Hope it’s more believable than last time.”

Isaac pouted for a second before launching into the story for Stiles and Erica’s benefit. Stiles was thankful to see that there was no grief coming from any of them and highlighted to him in that moment how far they had come in such a short amount of time. There had been a lot of pain and tragedy to get to this point but maybe it had all been worth it in the end. The future was beginning to look up once again especially with the rest of the pack preparing to reunite in the coming months.

Once breakfast was over, Stiles kicked the other teens out of the kitchen to get dressed for the day or at least put a brush through their hair. It was quick work cleaning the kitchen as Derek and Stiles moved around each other flawlessly. When it was done, Derek threw the tea towel over his shoulder and leant back against the counter. Stiles took a moment to take his Alpha in and a distant smile crossed his face.

“What going on in that head Red?” Derek teased, leaning forward to push a finger into the center of Stiles’ forehead.

Battering his hand away, Stiles replied, “I like this, a proper Hale pack.”

Looking briefly back down the corridor, Derek smiled as well, “I never thought this was possible. I don’t know where I would be without you.”

“This is all you Sourwolf,” Stiles smiled moving into Derek’s space, “This is your pack, Alpha. I was just a helping hand.”

“Our pack, Alpha Mate,” Derek smirked, hands coming up to rest on Stiles’ waist, “It won’t be long till we are all back together as a pack in Utah.”

“Yes Utah, remind me to ask Peter how the pack house is coming along. Who would have thought, the new Hale pack house,” Stiles mind drifted to a completely different thought as he spoke though.

“I like that, our pack house,” Derek smiled leaning down to run his mouth down Stiles’ neck who jumped slightly at the contact, “So tonight, back to our hotel?”

“Of course,” Stiles murmured but to Derek’s surprise he moved out of the hold and headed towards the lounge where their packmates were calling for them.

Frowning at his mate’s retreating form, Derek wonder what had happened but not picking up anything from their bond, he ignored it and followed after him.

The next few hours that passed were loud and reminded Derek very much of his childhood with his siblings. Between the teasing, arguing and fighting over video games, not a lot got done but none of them were complaining. Sprawled out on the lounge floor, there was nothing better than experiencing what it truly meant to be in a pack even their incomplete one.

It was easy to forget that they weren’t in Beacon Hills or about the people Stiles had been missing these past few days. He hated to admit it, but he was actually missing Scott; he had spent every birthday he could remember with him and after everything they been through it still stung to spend the day without.

Isaac and Stiles’ latest video game argument was so loud that they all nearly missed Stiles’ phone ringing again and it was Erica who noticed it.

“Sti? Your phone is ringing,” Erica yelled as loud as she could well thrusting her hand holding the phone out to him.

“Who is it?” Derek asked confused but didn’t move from his relaxed position draped over the couch.

“Jackson,” Stiles informed them a knowing smirk as he answered the call, “Hello Jackass,”

“Dipstick,” Jackson greeted with a growl but amused edge, “see I was calling to wish you a happy birthday but now.”

“Hey, hey no need to be act drastic,” Stiles replied back before shooting up in confusion, “Wait you remembered my birthday?”

Jackson was silent for minute, “It’s not that big of a deal Stiles.”

“Aww Jackie, you do care,” Stiles grinned, “Thank you Jackson.”

“Your welcome,” Jackson coughed awkwardly, “Got to get to class but tell Iss to reply to my text.”

He hung up before Stiles could say anything else and he lowered his hand with an amused scoff.

“Iss reply to Jackson.”

“Shit,” Isaac lunged for his phone, “also will people stop calling me Iss.”

“Sure thing, Pup,” Derek teased as Erica laughed along side of him, “What so urgent anyway?”

“Oh nothing,” Issac dismissed putting his phone back down, “I help Jackson with French and he helps with Maths.”

“And I help them both with History,” Erica added around a mouthful of popcorn.

Stiles looked between the two of them, “You guys have a study group?” Stiles looked at Derek, “Your beta’s have an international study group?!”

“They’re bonding,” Derek grinned and battered away the two pillows thrown at him.

Launching into another round of teasing, there was more popcorn thrown about and Derek was honestly considering a cleaning team to come in the next day with the mess the three teens were creating. For each movie, they spent twenty minutes arguing which one before then ignoring the actual movie to mess around. It was on the third occurrence did Derek have the realisation that he was actually raising children; at least back in Utah he would have Peter on his side, but they would have Cora on theirs.

His phone rang this time, but he was expecting it when Peter’s name appeared.

“Hey Red, this will be for you,” Derek spoke moving to stand up and head to the quieter kitchen.

“Peter?” Stiles called his head popping up to look at his mate.

“Peter,” Derek nodded and laughed when Stiles suddenly appeared beside him.

It wasn’t often his mate used his magic to teleport and it was the first time he had done it in front of Isaac and Erica. Ignoring the other teens gaping mouths and waving hands, Stiles reached across to accept the video call.

“About time you answered Nephew,” Peter’s smug face appeared but both their eyes landed on the second person on the screen.

“Cora? Didn’t expect to see you,” Derek smiled brightly at his little sister.

Cora grinned back, “Consider it your birthday present, little red.”

“Don’t ever call me that again,” Stiles pointed before glaring into lounge as a loud crash echoed, “If you break it, you replace it!”

“It’s my apartment Stiles!” Isaac yelled back before his head appeared around the doorway, “Is that Cora I hear?”

“Hey Isaac!” Cora yelled out through the phone.

“Ooo the famous Cora Hale,” Erica face appeared below Isaacs.

Rolling his eyes at them both, Derek spoke, “Why don’t you two go pick us up some lunch?”

“Or,” Stiles smirked, “come say hi to your Great Uncle Peter?”

“Excuse me!” Peter snapped, his eyes flashing as he leant closer to the screen.

The couple never saw the two teens move so quickly and neither had shoes on as they ran out the door.

“Don’t worry about it,” Derek assured him as Stiles caught his breath, “just a little payback on some troublesome betas.”

“They piss off Mama Stiles?” Cora smirked, “even on his birthday?”

Purposefully ignoring her, Stiles spoke, “Why didn’t you tell us you were going to South America, Peter?”

“I didn’t,” Peter smirked, and Cora rolled her eyes, “Cora travelled here to me, I didn’t know she was coming either.”

“Cora?” Derek growled not liking that his sister travelling around without telling him.

“I’m not in your pack big brother, I don’t have to tell you.”

“Is this your way of punishing me for binding you last?”

“Maybe,” Cora smirked before smiling, “actually I moved to Utah now Peter is in the pack house, couldn’t let him have too much creative run of the place.”

“And school?”

“I transferred here for my last semester; they weren’t happy about it but it’s done.”

“Der leave your sister alone,” Stiles turned in Derek’s hold to gaze up at him, “We’d be hypocrites to say otherwise.”

“Next time please just tell me,” Derek conceded, “How is everything going Peter?”

Peter reached beyond the camera reviews and appeared again holding a paper file, “There has been a few issues reopening some of the old businesses, I sent the fax to your hotel. Should be at the front desk waiting for you.”

Derek frowned, they were struggling more than they thought in relaunching the Hale Estate back to the state his father left it in, “What kind of issues?”

“Nothing too concerning Nephew. It can wait until tomorrow, no need to be doing business tonight,” Peter, who had worked out quickly in Canada the reasoning behind their delayed mating bond, smirked. He didn’t agree with it all, but his heart broke at the damage that still existed within Derek. 

“Ugh I don’t need that mental image,” Cora complained.

By the time the teens reappeared with lunch, they had finished with their call, but it only left Stiles in a more sombre mood than before. With each person that had called to wish him a happy birthday, it reminded him more of those who were unable to do so. Stiles wondered if Lydia had even known it was his birthday today, wondered if Scott had told her or even cared that Stiles wasn’t there. He didn’t want to feel sad; he had his pack around him and had spoken to those who weren’t, but he was. For the first time in a long time, he was feeling homesick and without the anger he had when he first left, it was harder to move past it.

Each of the wolves could smell it coming off him and Derek could feel it vibrating along the bond. Without a word, they all piled onto the mattress Derek had moved into the lounge when he first sensed it within his mate. Throwing on the first movie that appeared, they ate in silence and once the food was all gone, they pilled on top of each other, seeking comfort from one another. Derek smiled as he informed them, they were puppy piling, a thing wolves like to do especially when younger. Eventually, the teasing returned, the popcorn thrown about, and the earlier silence was lost to their yelling and laughter.

The night drawing closer only lead to more excitement within the wolves and Derek was beginning to wonder what the other two would get up to once they left. As an Alpha, he didn’t want to leave his betas in such a state, knowing he should get them to train to calm their wolves, but he had other priorities that night. The betas would have to defend for themselves for the evening and Derek trusted they knew how to handle it. They handled the last full moon with little interference from Derek; they could handle one simple hyped up night from bonding and sugar, a lot of sugar.

Looking at Stiles in his arms, he smiled as he watched his mate laugh at something Isaac said and catch the popcorn Erica threw at him.

“It’s getting late, Red,” Derek murmured into ear even though the other wolves could still hear him.

Stiles smirked up at him, a glint in his eyes, “I suppose it is.”

“You two going to survive on your own?” Derek flicked his eyes to the teens on the ground.

“It’s seriously like hearing your parents set up ‘adult time’” Isaac shuddered, and Erica giggled.

“Trust me Alpha?” Stiles asked, his eyes flashing emerald at the idea.

Derek own flashed back and responded, “Of course Red.”

“Night pups!”

Stiles’ voice echoed around the room and before their eyes the couple disappeared from sight leaving them blinking in surprise.

Reappearing across the city, Derek let out a gasp of surprise when they suddenly landed on their hotel bed, Stiles laid underneath him. Pushing himself up, Derek looked around them before settling back at Stiles’ smirking face.

“Did you just teleport the both of us?”

Stiles smiled at him, “A new trick I’ve picked up, but it only works with places near by and with an emotional marker on them. Emma taught me how to place one in our hotel room a few days ago, I placed one at the apartment last night as well.”

Derek stared down at him in awe, “You’re incredible.”

Blushing at the compliment Stiles raised up on his forearms, one hand cupping Derek’s stubbled jaw, “You’re not so bad yourself Hale.”

Closing the distance between them, Derek sealed his lips over Stiles’ in a heated embrace pouring every emotion he felt into it. This close to one another, Stiles’ scent blocked everything out and all Derek could smell was the same cinnamon scent that got right under his skin. Gasping at the intensity, Stiles took a second before responding with as much as he had as well.

Moving to run his hands down Derek’s back, he grabbed at the hem of his t-shirt pulling it back up, forcing them apart so Stiles could pull the offending article away. Not caring where it landed, he threw it aside taking in the sight of Derek’s perfectly formed abs and chiselled V that dipped below his waist band. Derek smirked at him before nuzzling back into Stiles’ neck, extracting a loud moan from Stiles when he sucked a mark into his pale skin. He held is wolf back as he felt his fangs distend and moved his mouth away to nibble on the edge of ear.

Lowering one of his hands down until he could undo the button of Stiles’ ridiculously tight chinos, Derek whispered into his ear, “You’ll be an amazing Alpha Mate, Stiles. You already are to our pack.”

His earlier thought came rushing back to him, Stiles gasped, and his hand shot out push Derek back slightly.

“Stiles?” Derek asked confused.

“Stop we need to stop,” Stiles stuttered, trying to calm his racing heart and magic.

Feeling like a bucket of cold water was thrown over him, Derek tried to move away, scared he had crossed a line. He berated himself for not checking with Stiles; he had complained about it for months, but he should have still checked when it actually came down to the moment.

Watching him in horror, Stiles’ hand flew to grip at Derek’s jaw and neck, his thumb running down his mate’s scent gland. “No, I didn’t mean it like that Derek,” Stiles tried to assure, “I can’t believe I am about to say this.”

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, he couldn’t sense anything other than love along their bond which only confused him more.

“Believe me, all I want is this, been thinking about this for months!” Stiles deadpanned earning an amused smirk to twitch at Derek’s lips, “But what you said earlier got me thinking.”

Derek anxiety began to fade but he was still confused, “What did I say? I say a lot of things these day, Red. Your fault I might add.”

“Our pack house.”

“Utah? What about Utah?”

Stiles smiled up at him, a finger running over his lips, “We have a pack, we have a pack house. A place where our pack will be safe, and we have a real chance this time. A chance for the Hale Pack to thrive.” Stiles moved his hand between them, “Where we can thrive as Alpha and Alpha Mate.”

Smiling at him lovingly Derek moved his own hand to rest over Stiles’ neck, “Then why did you stop this?”

“What if he waited? I hate having to wait but I do love the premise behind our deal. What if we waited, Alpha? Until we are in our pack house, our home and not some hotel room in Paris.”

Derek started down at him with an unreadable expression, his mind processing what Stiles was saying and as his silence continued, Stiles began to fidget nervously.

“Derek,” Stiles spoke switching his eyes and locking them on to Derek’s, “Alpha, say something? Is it a stupid idea?”

Shaking his head at him, Derek allowed his own eyes to switch and leant their foreheads together, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Stiles whispered back on instinct.

“Could you be anymore perfect?” Derek whispered against his lips, “I can’t wait to take you as my fully bonded mate in our home, especially now we have our own pack, a place to call our own.”

Stiles giggled slightly raising an eyebrow at his mate, “But maybe we should send the puppies out with Peter for the night. I’m soundproofing each room but still.”

“That could be arranged, I don’t plan on letting you out of bed for a very long time.”

“Down wolfie,” Stiles laughed moving to try and get out of Derek’s hold now their originally plans were _postponed_.

Placing a heavy hand on his chest, Derek forced Stiles back down on to the bed, “And where do you think you’re going? It is your birthday after all, and I have a few ideas still.”

He didn’t even care that Derek could smell his arousal spiking again, “What have you got Alpha?”

Growling out his approval, Derek swallowed Stiles’ laughter before working his mate’s body like a fiddle and soon enough the room was filled with moans. Derek might not be leaving a mating bite behind that night, but he left multiple different kind of marks instead. If Isaac’s horrified squeal the next morning was anything to go buy, Derek knew Stiles left his own claims on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, I've had this plan all along and it will also make sense soon enough.


	17. Old Faces Bring New Fears

With the changing of the season brought in the renewed excitement and nerves of returning to the states. After the teasing of his ‘failed’ birthday was over, the Paris Hale Pack fell into a steady normality of school and training. While the betas were attending school, Derek was in their hotel room/ turned office taking his role of CEO of Hale Estate more seriously then he had done in the past. Stiles spent his days running errands, strengthening within his magic and when they were called upon, he and Derek had been taking out threats. Both betas had begged to come along, but the fear of their discovery in London had stopped Derek from allowing them; until the couple knew more, they would keep it away from the Pack.

Being a pack meant, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday were afterschool training, Thursday’s nights were theory nights (Stiles even forcing Jackson to video call in for it) and Friday night were pack night with lots of bonding and group calls as a full pack. It wasn’t the same, but Derek could sense the bonds strengthening between his betas and gave him hope of what’s to come.

Once school was over and Stiles has stopped pouting over the fact, they didn’t do graduations in France or England, the packing up of their lives started. Derek had offered to delay it by a week to allow the betas time to relax but was grateful when Isaac cut him off before he even finished talking. Although they had been packing on and off for weeks now, Stiles had them all up at the crack of dawn on the first day of summer, their flight had been arranged for only three days later. Peter had been put in charge of packing up the couple’s belongings both in Canada and New York but after months based in Paris, they had their fair share to get shipped back. Well Stiles did.

Stiles was using his magic to move books from the shelf into their designated box when he felt fur brush against the back of his legs. Looking down, he glared at the wolf who looked back at him with an amused smirk.

“You so cheated!”

Derek bared his teeth at him in a playful snarl.

“I don’t know how you did it but I know you did,” Stiles crouched down to be eye level with him, “if you think about it, it’s not very Alpha of you to leave us with the heavy lifting.”

The noise that escaped Derek muzzle was as close to a laugh he could manage in his full shift. As Stiles seemed content to glare at him, Derek moved to nuzzle into his neck and called it a victory when his mate relaxed into his touch and nuzzled him right back.

An annoyed scoff echoed from the doorway and the couple turned to see Erica glaring at them, arms crossed against her chest.

“Why is Derek fully shifted?” Erica snapped obviously at the end of her tether and it wasn’t even mid-day.

Raising an eyebrow up at her tone, Stiles stood back to full height, “I lost a bet and Derek gets out of packing. I didn’t think he would take it so literally to fully shift as well. Now what has your wolf panties in a twist?”

“Isaac keeps stealing boxes for his stupid scarfs!”

“They aren’t stupid!” the other teen yelled from his room, “and it’s one box, it’s not like you haven’t already filled 6 suitcases worth of clothing and shoes!”

Erica glare grew dangerous as she whirled around to yell back, “At least mine are actual clothing or would you rather I start walking around naked.”

“That doesn’t usually stop you.” Isaac sounded louder and Stiles knew he had left the safety of his room.

“Aw is poor Issy embarrassed by a little bit of flesh?”

Issac appeared as he stepped close to Erica his eyes flashing in warning, “Call me Issy one more time and see what happens?”

The cracking of bones indicated Derek’s transforming back, “Back down!”

Both their eyes darted to their Alpha’s instantly just as quickly they looked away baring their necks in submission and their eyes from Derek’s obvious nudity.

Eyes still red, Derek continued, “Erica we have more boxes and Isaac stop letting her get under your skin so easily.”

Waiting till they both murmured ‘Yes Alpha’, Stiles passed Derek a threw blanket out of a near by box and turned back to the betas, “I think we are all going a little stir crazy with the packing and moving to Utah.”

“The shipping company are due here in only a few hours and we fly out tomorrow, think you can maintain your control?” Derek asked, he understood what they were all feeling but the constant bickering wasn’t making it any easier.

Stiles, Isaac and Erica’s eyes were all on him and he raised a questionable eyebrow at them.

Isaac shook his head and his chest raised and fell in a silent laugh, “You do understand the irony of what you just said right?”

Rubbing a hand down his mate’s arm, Stiles offered up a solution, “Isaac and I are going to grab all of us some food, why don’t you two make sure everything the shippers are taking is labelled and ready to go.”

“Can we to Café Madeleine?” Isaac asked in a small voice.

Stiles gave him a gentle smile as he grabbed his arm leading him to the door, “Of course we can puppy.”

Smiling after his mate and beta, Derek turned to settle Erica a calm but stern expression, “Are you okay?”

“Fine!” Erica snapped before taking a breath, “I think I’m just a little nervous to go back, I know its not Beacon Hills but still.”

“And you don’t think Stiles and I aren’t on edge to return to the west coast?” Derek asked exacerbated, “Erica that’s no reason to take it out on Isaac. He’s just as worried as you are.”

She just looked at for a moment before deflating in defeat, “I guess it’s going to take a little time to get use to being in a pack again. A proper working one as well.”

“We’ve all got a lot of learning to do in the next few months,” Derek agreed, a smirk crossing his face, “Now think you can handle the last of the boxes?”

Erica nodded.

“Good,” Derek shifted back to his wolf form before Erica could realise what he was doing.

Staring at her Alpha in disdain, “Stiles was right, you are a rare Alphahole!”

It only taken Stiles about two minutes to get Isaac to forget all about his argument with Erica and to focus back on the move. He wasn’t naïve, Stiles knew that Isaac was just as anxious for the return as he was. Hell, it vibrating along the pack bonds from himself and Derek, probably wasn’t helping the situation. However, underlying all the anxiousness was the excitement to be reunite as a full pack for the first time; each pack member was excited to be a real pack, a real pack that wasn’t looking over their shoulder at every turn. Stiles wasn’t even embarrassed to say he’d been missing Peter and Jackson and was looking forward to spending time with them again even if he planned to get a little payback on all the years of torment from Jackson.

Just as they reached the café, Stiles felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but he controlled his scent and heartbeat carefully to hide it from Isaac. For all he knew it was nothing and if it was something, he was more than capable to handle it himself.

“Hey pup, you go in a grab our usual. I’m gonna call my dad.”

Isaac happily walked into the shop and Stiles let out a breath of relief that Isaac didn’t cotton on to the fact that it was in fact 4am back in Beacon Hills. Even if he knew his dad was on the night shift, Stiles always tried to time his calls for when his father would be home.

Double checking Isaac was happily talking away to the old couple that owned the café, Stiles carried on walking further down the cobbled street allowing his magic to guide him. When he turned the corner, he had his magic ready just under the skin to attack the threat, but he didn’t expect who his eyes landed on.

Slightly further up the street with cropped brown hair, a worn satchel over her shoulder and looking down at a small travel book in her hand was Malia. Quickly suppressing his magic down deep and tight control over his eyes, Stiles took the moment the other wolf was occupied to try and focus his thought. He saw the exact moment she picked up on his scent, the way her nose switched, her head shooting up and their eyes locking. If his mind hadn’t shorted circuited, he would have realised her eyes flashed blue for a second.

Malia took a step forward towards him and only then did Stiles realise he was stood dumbfounded in the middle of the walkway. He didn’t know what he expected the first words she would say to him, but it wasn’t these.

“You aren’t dead.”

A harsh laugh escaped his throat, but it did ease his anxiety slightly, “Hello to you to Malia.”

“Stiles.”

Despite his racing heart, Stiles did smile seeing she hadn’t changed much in the time that’s passed, “You really thought I was dead?”

“No,” Malia spoke taking a step forward frowning when Stiles took one backwards, “but we didn’t know. You attract trouble and no one could find you.”

Ignoring the implication of her words, he asked, “What are you doing in Paris?”

Malia kept watching him with confused eyes, “I graduated and wanted to come to Paris, Lydia suggested it.”

“Lydia,” Stiles whispered a bittersweet smile breaking out, “How are things? You know back in Beacon Hills?”

“Fine,” she was always short with her responses, “Is this where you ran away to? Paris? Scott didn’t think you would leave California.”

“Well Scott doesn’t think,” Stiles snapped, “and I didn’t ‘runaway’, I left.”

“You didn’t say goodbye.”

“That’s true,” Stiles admitted. Thinking back on it, it wasn’t the rest of the packs fault for Scott’s idiocy, “And no I’ve been travelling.”

Well that was kind of true. He technically did travel to New York, then to Canada, London and finally Paris. She didn’t need to know he was returning to the west coast in less than 24 hours. Scott certainly didn’t need to know that.

_Maybe Lydia could one day?_

Malia interrupted his rambling thoughts, “Why do you smell weird?”

Stiles anxious thoughts suddenly took over and he knew exactly why he smelt different to before. He smelt like his pack and more particularly he smelt like Derek. The partial nature to their mate bond was probably the only reason Malia hadn’t picked up it was Derek right way. Although, she hadn’t spent that much time with her cousin before they left; only a couple of occasions come to think of it. But all Hales had the similarity underneath their scents and Stiles knew Peter had spent a significant amount of time with his daughter now; he couldn’t put it past the coyote picking up on that within his scent and working out it belonged to Derek.

“It really is a beautiful city especially at night,” Stiles spoke quickly, “it was nice seeing you Malia. Maybe our paths will cross again one day.”

He tried to send her a friendly smile before turning on heels taking off in the opposite direction Isaac was. He even dipped in and out of alleyways and pushed his way into the middle of crowds just in case she tried to follow him. Tourists were in the buckets now summer was in the city of love, so it wasn’t hard for him to make his scent be lost within the crowd.

Eventually he slowed down, ducked into a hidden alleyway and let his magic scan the area for any presence of Malia. It was only when it came clear did his posture relax and the anxiety clawed its way back up his throat. He couldn’t control the broken sob that escaped him and as his breaths became harder and harder to taken in, he felt he’s legs collapse under him forcing him down to the ground.

_Malia. Beacon Hills. Scott. Oh my god, what if she told Scott she saw? What if she told Lydia? Oh my god, Lydia already hates him. She would lose her shit to know he was in Europe. Did they even know he was with Derek? Did his dad give it away? Did Peter? His dad always said Peter got defensive when questioned by them, extra snappy ever since Canada. What if she told Scott? What if she told Scott? Would he come looking for him? Did he know about Utah? Would he attack the pack? The pack. Utah. Isaac. Erica. Peter. Jackson. Cora. Betas. Alpha. Mate. Derek...Derek…Derek…Derek_

A voice was trying to break through his thoughts, but he couldn’t grasp at the words. Couldn’t understand the hands on his neck. It wasn’t until the voice became panicked and scared did it snap something deep within him and an urge of protectiveness surged through him.

“Issac!” he gasped his eyes finally focusing on the scared blonde crouched down in front of him.

“Stiles, you with me?” Isaac asked, his eyes deep pools of fear relief morphing into them when Stiles nodded back at him. “Just keep taking some deep breaths for me, you took a while to come back.”

Stiles blinked, his lungs burning for oxygen which he gladly sucked in, looking around he saw he was still in the same alleyway he had ducked into. “How long?” he asked.

“I don’t know, it’s been at least five minutes,” Isaac whispered heavily scenting him, “but it took me awhile to track you down. We aren’t anywhere near the café.”

Right the café, they had only dipped out to grab some lunch. Stiles eyes caught on the carrier bags abandoned next to him.

“I’m sorry, I should have found you quicker.” Isaac whispered his eyes looking down ashamed.

Stiles knew he scared the younger teen. Could sense it radiating along their individual pack bond, he was still trying to understand why he had such a protectiveness over the wolf, but he knew ultimately it was Isaacs fear for him that broke him out of his panic attack.

“I’m okay pup, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t realise I had moved so far away,” Stiles assured him, his own shaky hands coming up scent his neck before nuzzling his cheek in away he seen Derek comfort the teen.

Isaac eyes flickered over him again looking for something Stiles wasn’t sure for, but he must have found it, “What happened?”

“Malia.” Stiles nodded closing his eyes to focus on his breathing and control.

“Malia? You saw her? She’s in Paris?”

“On holiday apparently,” Stiles tried to joke but he knew he failed.

“You think she will tell Scott?” Isaac knew instantly said the wrong and quickly moved to correct himself, “Doesn’t matter anyway, we are leaving tomorrow remember.”

“Of course,” Stiles agreed if not a little forced, “no one expects a bunch of wolves to move to Utah of all places.”

Issac laugh was a little broken but it did bring a smile to Stiles face and he felt him self taking those last few steps to his normal state. It was only then doing his ears pick up on the constant low ringing noise echoing around them.

“What’s that noise?” Stiles frowned looking around them.

Both teens worked out at the same time what it was, and fear flashed across Isaac face as he reached into his pocket and removed his phone. Stiles knew his own phone was ringing but didn’t have the strength to dig it out of his pocket. Now his mind had calmed down, he could feel the on slaught of emotions coming down the pack bonds but most importantly he could almost taste the pure fear Derek was radiating

“Erica,” Isaac tried to greet normally but his voice shook slightly.

Stiles flinched at the volume and at the back of his mind, he noticed his own phone had suddenly stopped calling and understood why when a familiar gruff tone come down Isaacs’s phone.

“Alpha everything is fine,” Isaac tried his best to calm the Alpha werewolf, “I’m not too sure where we are….Because I had to track Stiles….He’s fine, Derek, just a little shaken up….I’m sorry Alpha.”

Stiles grabbed the phone for his beta at Isaac disheartened tone, it wasn’t his fault this happen. Not having the strength to hold to his ear, he clicked into speaker and so Isaac could hear as well.

“Derek please calm down,” Stiles pleaded tiredly at his mate, “you’re upsetting Isaac.”

“Stiles,” Derek said his name like it was a prayer, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Der, just a panic attack. I think I scared Isaac more than anything.” Stiles admitted, one hand moving up to scent the still scared beta.

The other end of call was silent for a second. Nightmare were one thing, but it had been a long time since he had a panic attack during the day.

“Angel what happened?” Derek whispered.

Stiles sighed his eyes closing, “I’ll tell you when we get back. I’m okay though and so is Isaac. I don’t think we are too far from the apartment.”

“Okay Red,” Derek conceded, “Isaac?”

“Yes Alpha?” Isaac replied taking the phone back and off speaker.

“I’m not angry puppy,” Derek spoke softly sensing Isaac fragile state as well at the minute, “we thought something happened to you as well. I was just scared.”

Isaac nodded as he helped Stiles back of the ground, “We’ll be back soon Alpha.”

It was true even though Stiles did take off in the opposite direction to Isaac he had subconsciously started weaving his way back towards the apartment and Derek. They were still a little way out but not as far as Stiles could have taken to get away from Malia tracking him down.

Sensing the unease in Stiles still, Isaac discreetly hooked two fingers around his wrist directly over another scent point. As still more human than the others, Stiles knew this would do little to calm him as it was more a werewolf thing, but it seemed to calm Isaac down, so he stayed silent.

They barely got onto their floor before the door to apartment was flung open. The blur of blonde was the indicator he got before Erica bowled into him, her nose pushed into his neck breathing him in. A year ago, he would have frozen under the wolf’s behaviours but now he took as much comfort out of it than the wolves did.

Once she was satisfied, she pulled away and grabbed onto Isaac repeating her same actions. Stiles saw the pair murmur words to each other as he carried on walking into the apartment. His eyes automatically sort Derek who watched him with analytical eyes and Stiles was surprised he managed to get to the table to put the bags down before Derek was in front of him.

“See, I’m in one piece. Nothing bad happened,” Stiles whispered looking up at him.

Derek sighed a hand coming up to come his mate’s cheek and his alpha nose picked up instantly on the foreign scent lingering faintly, “Red why do you smell like Malia?”

“Your alphaness makes that nose extra strong I see,” Stiles deflated into the touch, his own arms coming up to encircle Derek’s neck. “I ran into her, she’s her on some kind of graduation holiday thing.”

Derek nodded as he spoke, “Tell me what happened Angel.”

“Nothing happened really I only spoke to her for a few minutes before I ran away. I didn’t think where I was going but I needed her to lose my scent in case she tried to follow me. She did by the way, I checked.”

“And you had a panic attack?” Derek asked and Stiles nodded, “It will be okay Red. She won’t find us again, none of us could have seen this coming.”

“I know that, I don’t know why it affected me so much. I’m sorry.” Stiles sighed resting his forehead.

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Derek snapped back affectionally.

Stiles didn’t believe him; it always took him awhile after an episode to see past the panic and disappointment, but Derek would keep reminding him until he accepted it. Eventually Stiles extracted himself from the hold and mentioned going to rest for a bit. Derek just smiled at watched him go, promising to join him soon.

Hearing the front door click close, Derek made his way out into the hallway. Indicating his head towards the kitchen, Erica took off to finish up the last few boxes in there and Derek made his way towards Isaac.

“You good Is?” Derek asked calmly.

Isaac nodded at him and a smile appeared, “Did you know Stiles could move that quickly?”

“He used to insist on rushing headfirst into danger with that stupid bat,” Derek rolled his eyes, “The only difference now is he also goes in the opposite direction and it’s a gun not a bat.”

Isaac laughed and smirked, “I don’t know which is scarier?”

“The ADHD teenager with the bat,” Derek concluded with a smile.

Making sure to properly scent Isaac as he walked past, Derek headed back down the corridor to where Stiles was resting in Isaac’s room. Smiling slightly at the sight of Stiles laid on the bed surrounded by boxes, Derek crouched down to be eye level with him on the bed.

“Do you want me to change into your favourite pillow?” Derek whispered and chuckled when Stiles eye opened slightly at him.

“I mean if you are offering.”

An hour later when Erica knocked on the door to say the shippers were here, Stiles was fast asleep, and Derek transformed back before adjusting his mate on the bed. Grabbing some clothes quickly, Erica took his place on the bed and Isaac joined them once Derek took over with the shippers.

It didn’t take long for shippers to load up their van and go over the rest of the schedule with Derek. Once the were gone, Derek took a moment to look around apartment which was now emptied to the bare minimum. They each had a couple of suitcases lined up against the wall which would be going on the plane with them as the rest of their belongings would arrive in Utah five days after they did.

While the shippers had been there, Stiles had woken up feeling more stable and they each dragged the mattresses into the lounge and settled in for the night. A final takeaway was ordered in, they spent the night reminiscing and planning pranks for a little ‘pack bonding’. Eventually they each passed out one by one, Derek only falling asleep after spending 20 minutes watching over his pack sleeping soundly.

The following morning was ushered in with cranky grumbles and travel coffee cups but as soon as they were outside on the street, the remains of the sleep they still had quickly vanished. Derek smirked at them as he ushered them into the black SUV waiting for them; Stiles knew what had been arranged but his jaw still dropped seeing the car awaiting to take them to the airport.

Isaac and Erica were buzzing with excitement during the car journey and Stiles settled into Derek’s chest enjoying some of the last moments just the four of them ahead of the big reunion. It didn’t take them long to get to the airport and Derek had to hide his snigger as the doors opened.

Instead of stepping out in front of Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport, they stepped right onto the tarmac of their private stretch. Technically it was a part of the airport, but they didn’t have to deal with traumatic experiences Derek and Stiles had gone through the last two times.

“You have your own plane?” Isaac squeaked standing in awe.

Derek scoffed helping their driver hand their suitcases across to the awaiting men, “I have money, but I don’t have that much money.”

“But a private flight? Oh my god!” Erica squealed jumping up and down slightly.

“Honestly, I don’t think I could survive another normal flight with Sti,” Derek spoke ignoring Stiles fake hurt expression, “This way we can move around or more importantly Red can move around. The only other people on the plane will be our pilots.”

Stiles glared at him before taking off for the steps, “I call dibs on the snacks!”

“Get back here Batman,” Erica yelled chasing after him into the plane.

Isaac smiled brightly turning to Derek, “This is going to be way better than my last flight.”

“That was the idea Pup,” Derek smiled running the back his hand down his neck, “I did offer to arrange to stop and grab Jackson, but he turned me down.”

“Jackson? Jackson Whitmore turned down a chance on a private plane?”

“Stiles had the same reaction,” Derek laughed throwing an arm around Isaac shoulder and leading him up the plane, “Peter and Cora will be picking him up in a few hours, his flight left in the early hours.”

“Do you know why?”

“No clue,” Derek hummed.

Come to think of it, it was rather strange. Wonder what Jackson was hiding from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay, struggled to write this chapter this week. Any moments you want to see between our characters I would love to include them. I'm starting to plan out another story from Noah's POV, get a little taste into what's been going on on BH.
> 
> xoxo


	18. Hale Pack Meet Hale Pack

It only took Derek all of 20 minutes to be thankful for the private flight. As soon as the seat belt sign was off Stiles and the betas were up and on their feet. Erica was driving for the snacks; Isaac was nosing around the rest of the plane and Stiles went headfirst into the sofa like seat along the sides. Majority of the flight went the same way, a rotation of seating, food, and movies. In all honesty the first half of the flight, it was forgotten they were even in the air and the time passed like any other day in the apartment. But it was 14 hours and 15-minute flight and Derek knew it wouldn’t be all smooth sailing.

After they served themselves the dinner the company had provided, the two pilots rotating themselves and chatting with them, did it start to get to them. Eventually Stiles convinced Isaac to try and sleep on one of the sofa seats, Erica already passed out in a seat next to Derek and the alpha watched them all amused. Derek could see Stiles irritation growing as well and was surprised to see him ignore it and fuss over the other two teens. To pass the time, he and Stiles talked about the Hale business and even the idea of Noah coming up to Utah instead of them going there.

No one got much sleep as even a private plane is still a plane, by the time they were approaching Utah air space they only had a couple hours sleep and were in desperate need for some fresh air. Landing on private airstrip of Salt Lake International Airport, Derek allowed the teens to rush ahead while he thanked the pilots for their job. It wasn’t easy flying from Paris to Utah without a stop; making a note of their names to arrange for sizable tip to be sent to them both since they put up with the teens madness and complaining.

“Solid ground!” Isaac cheered and Derek was pretty sure he would have kissed the ground if no one was around.

“Ugh, why is it so bright still?” Erica complained digging around in her carry on for her sunglasses.

Stiles chuckled at her, his own sunglasses on as he climbed the last few steps, “It’s 5pm Catwoman and summer.”

“Well I’m still on Paris time,” she complained but smiled politely at the staff unloading their bags behind them.

“We are all on Paris time,” Derek grumbled not pretending to be immune to jet lag, “it’s like 1am for us.”

“And we still have about a two-hour drive to the house,” Stiles added with a glare at Derek.

Ignoring his mate, Derek approached a man politely waiting slightly further away patiently.

“Mr Hale, I assume,” the man greeted with a stretched-out hand, “I hope you had a pleasant flight?”

“It was an experience,” Derek responded with a tight smile, “Thank you for accommodating this by the way.”

“It was no problem, the other Mr Hale sorted everything out for you, so you are all ready to go,” the man replied pulling out a set of car keys and handing them across.

Exchanging goodbye, the man left with a colleague in another car and Derek turned back to his pack who hadn’t even noticed the exchange.

“You can load everything straight into the car,” Derek spoke to the crew directly and indicated to the car behind him.

The other teens looked at him confused before their eyes landed on the vehicle behind him; a black Jeep Grand Cherokee 20 plate. Stiles eyes grew the largest as he took a step closer.

“Please tell me you bought this?” Stiles begged itching to run over to the vehicle.

Derek rolled his eyes at him before indicating behind him, “Yes Red, I bought a car. How else did you think we were getting to Oak Creek?”

Stiles wasn’t even embarrassed by the noise he released as he moved around the vehicle and jumped inside.

“What about the Camaro?” Erica asked confused. She never understood Derek attachment to the car, but she assumed it was something to do with his family.

“It’s waiting at the house, Peter collected it from Canada when he got the rest of our stuff,” Derek replied moving to help the crew with the last of their bags into the boot.

“So, you bought a Jeep for the fun?” Isaac asked taking the impressive vehicle in himself.

“No,” Derek growled softly but smirking, “Stiles isn’t allowed to drive the Camaro.”

“This is mine?!” Stiles yelped coming to stop in front of his mate in shock. He had gotten use to Derek having money, but they never abused it and he certainly wasn’t used to Derek using it to buy him things.

“Technically, it’s the pack car,” Derek admitted. He knew from his childhood; you need multiple big cars. The Camaro would never fit a food shop for the pack. “But since your jeep is in Beacon, you think this jeep can tie you over?”

“Derek,” Stiles whispered reaching up to briefly kiss him and scent his neck, “Thank you.”

“Your welcome, but I’m driving now.”

Stiles shrugged sliding over to the passenger’s door, “Fine by me but we are stopping for In and Out.”

“You know what he did right?” Erica was looking at Isaac, but it was clear she was talking to all of them. “Dad bought Mom a car, so he doesn’t have to drive the kids about.”

“At least it wasn’t a minivan,” Isaac added with a smirk.

Stiles twisted in his seat as the two betas climbed into the backseat and pointed a finger at them, “You two keep this up and we won’t be stopping for food.”

“Red, sweetheart,” Derek spoke softly starting the engine, “you just sounded like a parent.”

The Alpha knew that family and pack were different even as a child what he saw as his family was different to his pack. He once told Stiles, that werewolves weren’t human, and you couldn’t compare them to humans. But this, this he allowed as his pack didn’t act human, his time with his betas showed they all embraced their wolves better then he thought without them being in a pack until now. If his wolf chased his tail happily when ever Stiles cared and protect them or they called him Pack Mom, well that’s something he kept to himself.

Isaac and Erica nodded eagerly in agreement, Stiles glared at all of them, “You know what? I don’t care anymore, at least Peter will be on my side now.”

“Will he?” Erica giggled settling into her seat.

“Get driving Sourwolf before you have two dead betas on your hands,” Stiles huffed but a smile grew as he settled in as well, “Maunti-la-sal National Forest here we come.”

Although they were teasing and laughing as they drove out of the airport and onto the highway the time difference was catching up on them. After a quick pit stop for food, they were on their way and the car grew quieter and quieter. Noticing that no one had talked in a while, the only sound coming from the radio, Derek flicked his eyes up into the mirror and saw Isaac with his head titled back and Erica slumped against, both fast asleep. He was surprised to see Stiles still awake next to him, content to watch out the window, his magic creating small shapes on his palms.

It was in that moment that it hit Derek how different it was to the last time he was on the road with Stiles. For seven months it had been just him and Stiles most of the time but these last few months in Paris made that time a distant memory; come to think of it, it was coming up nearly a year since they left Beacon Hills. Reaching out a hand, Derek didn’t even hesitate as he felt the magic against his skin before it receded at the contact.

Stiles turned to look at him, “You good Alpha?”

“Things are a bit different now aren’t they,” Derek conceded but kept focusing on the road.

Stiles hummed linking their fingers properly, “You are only just realising this?”

“You’re still a sarcastic dick at times.”

“Part of my charm, it’s why you love me.”

“Humm, I suppose I do,” Derek smirked flashing his eyes red in his mate’s direction for a second, “Did you ever see this happening?”

“Derek,” Stiles laughed, “I never imagined we would run away together in the middle of the night, let alone that we are mates, or we end up traveling Europe to bring our pack home.”

“Our pack,” Derek smiled, “I know we have been a pack for months now, but this is first time we will be together.”

Stiles watched him for a second, working out the meaning behind the words and the motions swirling behind his mask. “You will be an amazing Alpha, Der. We won’t be a second away from death and you can be an Alpha your family would be proud off. An Alpha in your own right and not someone you aren’t.”

“We shall see,” Derek replied. He wasn’t ready to agree just yet, he knew he still had a lot of lose to make up for. There was a lot of forgiving and bonding to happen across the full pack; they all made mistake last time.

Eventually Stiles fell asleep himself and Derek debated waking him since they weren’t far out from the house now, but the moment of silence was nice. As he drove through the Maunti-la-sal National Forest he had time to take it in, to get a lay of the land they now lived in. It was designated unclaimed land within Supernatural’s, while they lived there the land the house was on would be Hale Pack territory but the Hale Territory would always be Beacon Hills and no one yet dared or even understood to take a claim to it.

Pulling up to the private road the pack house was nestled on, Derek smiled when the gated entrance opened automatically and he had to wonder whether it was Peter or Cora who had been sat on the cameras waiting for his approach. The house was still another 5-minute drive down the road, but Derek didn’t argue when Peter told him about the extra security he wanted to put in place.

His first thought was to wake Stiles up but as he pulled the car to a gentle stop -probably confusing everyone back at the house- Derek instead leant back around his seat. Reaching out a hand, he nudged Isaac awake careful to keep the other two teens asleep. When Isaac first turned, Derek offered him his first place to feel safe, it never was a real home to the teen but now, now he had a chance to offer him a safe place to call home and be himself.

Blinking awake, Isaac sat up slightly stopping to adjust a sleeping Erica, “Derek, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Derek smiled at him softly, “Welcome home, Isaac.”

Isaac quickly looked at the window, a smile tugging at his lips, “We’re finally arrived.”

“The house is still five minutes up the road,” Derek added starting to move the car again, “but yeah pup, we’re here.”

Isaac moved across to wake Erica up and in tale waking Stiles who eyes flickered around for a second before working out where they were. Sharing a smile, Derek carried on driving, the house coming more and more visible the closer the got.

Nestled into the forest, the stone and wood nine-bedroom property looked more like an extravagant forest cabin then a house. When Derek had found it, it was almost perfect to what they wanted, a large property out of the way but the right distance from a town. There was only a few things they had changed since it was new build, and no one had lived in it before. Perfect for a pack of werewolves, no old senses to remove and replace. Derek didn’t know what was waiting for his pack next, didn’t know if this would be their forever home but for now it was amazing and perfect for a fresh start.

Erica let out a low whistle as pulled into the clearing in front of the house and onto the driveway. “How much money do you Hales have?”

“Enough,” Derek replied taking in the house himself.

Stiles scoffed softly next to him turning to look back at the teens, “I’m still in shock and I’ve seen the Hale Estate accounts.”

Anymore conversation of money was cut off when the front door of the house was thrown open and blur of brown hair suddenly came to a stop just short of the steps down to the drive.

“Cora,” Derek smiled throwing open his door and running up to his sister. He knew the others would be close behind him.

It was only a short distance between the car and steps and Derek gathered his younger sister in his arms picking her up off the ground as he did.

“I’ve missed you too brother,” Cora laughed tightening her arms around him.

“Shut up Carebear,” Derek grumbled putting her back on the ground scenting her as he did.

“Cora!” Isaac yelled from where he was climbing out the car.

Cora looked up at him, a smile breaking out as she did, “Isaac! Been a long time, lanky!”

Derek laughed as Cora made her way over to hug Isaac and completely ignored Stiles and his pout.

“Wow little Hale, I thought we were closer than that,” Stiles pouted.

“Shut up Stiles,” Cora yelled but they could all hear her teasing, “And you must be Erica.”

Leaving Isaac to introduce a suddenly nervous Erica to Cora, Stiles made his way over to Derek who wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Welcome home Red,” Derek whispered against his lips before capturing them in a slightly too passionate kiss for current company.

“Wow nephew, do I get a greeting like that?” Peter catcalled announcing his presence to them all.

Derek rolled his eyes pulling back from his mates embrace, “Uncle, I haven’t miss you at all.”

“Don’t lie Alpha, it doesn’t suit you,” Peter smirked moving over to the couple, “and why oh why are you two not fully mated yet?”

“That is none of your business,” Stiles snapped pointing a finger at him, but it didn’t help he could hear others laughing behind them, “I regret everything, can we just go back to New York?”

“And leave the pups in Peter’s hands?” Derek joked reaching out to embrace his uncle despite his grumbling.

Stiles faked horror and gasped, “I don’t think we should even let Peter babysit.”

“Hey, we are the same age!” Erica yelled as the trio moved to greet them eyeing up Peter, “You really don’t stay dead do you?”

“Neither do you my dear,” Peter grinned slightly surprise to not sense anything negative coming off the other teens, “you’ll learn to love me.”

Stiles looked between the group before stage whispering to Derek, “I think we might regret this.”

Ignoring his mate, Derek looked to the house more specifically into the open door, “Jackson arrive safely?”

Cora began to smirk, and Peter’s grin grew, “With a guest.”

“A guest?” Stiles asked confused as Derek focused in on the two heartbeats inside the house and tried to decipher the second scent.

“What kind of guest?” Isaac asked slightly confused since the other teen didn’t mention anything to him, “This why he turned down the option to fly with us?”

“A special guest,” Peter joked.

Cora rolled her eyes at her uncle but carried on smirking, “It’s Ethan.”

It was silent for a second before Stiles spoke confused, “Ethan?”

“Ethan,” Peter replied with a raised eyebrow.

“With Jackson?” Stiles repeated,

“With Jackson.”

“Jackson and Ethan?”

“Jackson _and_ Ethan,” Cora responded this time.

“Huh,” Stiles concluded looking distance for a minute before turning to Isaac, “you think Lydia knew?”

Isaac was silently laughing behind his hand, but they all stared confused when Erica groaned and pulled her purse out and handed Derek $50.

Derek smirked at her in triumphant and made a show of putting the money in his pocket. “I might have known that Ethan was in London.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Stiles asked surprised, “Did you know?”

“No I didn’t, but me and Erica spoke about it on the flight, she bet me it was completely unrelated,” Derek replied, “It was a 14-hour flight someone had to keep from killing you two.”

Cora raised her eyebrow at her brother in a classic Hale fashion before informing them, “They are sleeping off the jetlag.”

Derek focused for a second before walking inside, “No they aren’t. I suppose I have another beta to talk to.”

Cora growled at him before racing after her brother, “Not before me you jackass!”

Peter had a lost look on his face for a second before he snapped back to the moment, “She hasn’t let that go for a second.”

“Really?” Stiles snapped jokingly, “her near daily text reminders didn’t show that at all.”

Looking at the other teens, Peter titled his head back towards the house, “I know it’s like 3am for you but there’s food in the kitchen.”

Erica smiled brightly and took off into the house, but Stiles was pretty sure it was to find her room then for food. Isaac hesitated for a second before smiling shyly and followed Erica into the house mumbling, “This is gonna take a second to get used to.”

Watching them going into the house, Stiles finally had a chance to take it all in that they were finally here.

“You doing okay, Stiles?” Peter asked sensing something off over the pack bonds.

Stiles smiled slightly reassuring him, “Just can’t believe this is actually happening.”

“A lot has changed in the last year,” Peter agreed looking back into the house.

“You know,” Stiles spoke looking around them, “everyone needs this fresh start and Derek is going to need you.”

“My nephew needing me again? Now that’s something to get use to,” Peter smirked but looked sincere, “Now why are our Alpha mates not mated, do I need to yell at Derek again?”

“No, it was me this time,” Stiles laughed when Peter looked at him shocked but amused, “Not that its any of your business but we are waiting till the pack settle downs to normal life.”

Peter was silent for a second, but he turned to him, “That’s bullshit.”

“Thanks Creepierwolf,” Stiles laughed shaking his head, “now go bother someone else, I gonna call dad and let him know I’m back state side again.”

“Give our dear Sheriff my regards,” Peter yelled over shoulder as he disappeared into the house.

Releasing he left his phone in the car, Stiles moved back down the steps remembering to grab the others to empty the car once he was done on the phone. Just as he was reaching for the handle, he felt something drip onto his hand and he looked down surprised to see red. Raising his fingers to his nose, he pulled them away the pads covered in in blood.

“What the hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee I have plans for Ethan and we didn't get enough of those two in the show.


	19. Welcome to Hale Academy…We have crap teachers

As long as no one asked, he didn’t need to say anything. Something he was going to have to get used to, is he now had eight werewolves sensing his emotions, hearing his lies. He never had the need to lie to Derek since they left, and he didn’t want to start now. Well that was before he spontaneously started having nosebleeds, if that’s even what you could call what he had. It had stopped as quick as it stared.

_It the flight_ he told himself _Just the flight nothing else_

He had no other reason to suspect something. They were on the brink of their fresh beginning, a new story with the old book firmly closed. He felt the pack bonds spring into place while he was on the phone to his dad; could feel each of them strengthening with the pack coming together for the first time. Stiles knew even then they would be a force to be reckoned with and not for the first time, he was thankful he left with Derek that fated night. He might have lost many things but what he gained was far more valuable.

Nothing was going to stop him from being happy. They had paid their dues, haven’t they? It was someone else’s turn to deal with the bad in the world. There hadn’t been a peep while in France, maybe they were wrong after all. Maybe they still were running on the mindset from Beacon Hills. Maybe this had nothing to do with them and they were just jumping at conclusion.

But why wasn’t it always a maybe?

“Stilinski?” Jackson yelled breaking him out of his thoughts.

Stiles jumped at the voice and released he was still standing next to the car, phone clutched in his hand from where he ended the call.

“Hey Stiles, you good?” Ethan asked, hesitation clear on his face even though Derek offered him a place willingly.

“Huh,” Stiles mumbled shaking his head and turning to the pair like nothing happened, “All good over here, just letting father dearest know we’ve arrived.”

Jackson frowned at him but chose not to comment, “Well if you are done being dramatic, Peter said you should come eat something.”

“Me dramatic?” Stiles faked pained shock, “I’m sorry I think the award for dramatic surprises goes to you tonight.”

“Well um the thing is-,” Jackson stumbled over his words as Ethan winced beside him.

Rolling his eyes at the couple, Stiles sent him a sympathetic smile, “Relax Jackson, I’m happy for you.”

Jackson refused to look at him, but Stiles detected a smile tugging at his lips as Ethan reached for his hand.

“Derek is with Cora in the back yard,” Ethan told him still looking tense, “She’s still yelling at him.”

“I better go save our Alpha from his little sister,” Stiles laughed stepping around the couple. As he stepped past Ethan, he paused for a second placing a hand on his shoulder, “Seriously Ethan, I’m glad you’re here. It’s nice to see you again. Good luck with that one though.”

Ignoring the comments thrown back at him, Stiles stepped up the few steps onto the porch and walked into his new home for the first time. It was extravagant to say the least but not over the top. There were lots of spaces for nine werewolves to roam around and Stiles knew he had his work cut out for him to ward the place. His magic was itching at him to protect his den, to protect his pack but he knew there was no rush. Peter and Cora had lived her for months and there was enough nonmagical security installed to calm his nerves for now.

Downstairs was mainly open plan with large wood arch ways marking out new rooms. The kitchen overlooked an open setting area which Stiles deduced would be the main area of their home, down the right was a dining table big enough to sit them all and guests they might have in the future. Remembering correctly there was TV room and study on the ground level as well as Derek’s office (for both pack and business affairs) and Peter’s room with his own small study attached. In the basement was a training area although Derek planned to do most of it outside; they didn’t have all those acers of forest for no reason.

When they were first sorting out the house and discussing with the rest of the pack the rooms they wanted, Stiles found it odd that Peter wanted to be on the ground floor. Later that day, Derek informed him he had asked Peter to take up his old position for his mother as Left Hand in their pack; the person in charge of dealing with the threats to the pack. It was no longer unusual Peter wanted to be the first line of defence, making up for past mistakes and protecting those had accepted him.

Every bedroom had their own bathroom and the two rooms that hadn’t come with one, Derek had them installed. He definitely didn’t want to deal with cranky werewolves fighting over bathroom times; Derek knew there would be enough battles to pick between his betas and mate, all in good fashion but still annoying.

The second floor was made up of Cora, Erica, and Jackson’s bedrooms with two guest rooms- well one guest room now with Ethan taking up one. Then on the final floor was Stiles and Derek’s master bedroom, Stiles’ study for his magic dealings and investigations, and Isaac’s bedroom. It was Derek who first offered Isaac one of the larger bedrooms on the third floor saying it could be place to run away from the others when they got annoying but Stiles had saw there was something else in his mates eyes when he offered. To begin with Isaac argued he wanted to be with the rest of the pack but after one eventful day in Paris where Erica and even Jackson had managed to get on his every nerve, he practically begged Derek for the bedroom again.

There was final empty room on the third floor, unlike the other spare rooms on the first and second floor, this room stood completely empty. At first Derek thought of turning it into a room for when Stiles father came to visit; he was determined to break through to Stiles with that. Stiles didn’t know why but he knew that room should stay empty, it had a purpose he just hadn’t worked it out yet. Seeing the determination in his mate’s eyes at the time, Derek dropped the idea and left the room bare. 

Their first night as a complete pack passed in relaxed motions; over half of them jet lagged and fighting through to fall asleep at a reasonable west coast time. Peter brings all the food through to the sitting area, each pack member taking up a section of the sofas and chairs as they sit around and do not a lot.

Stiles passes the time talking to Cora, Derek using his lap as a pillow while he talks to his betas on the floor. Even though there were more than enough seats to go around, Erica and Ethan opted to sit on the floor taking a chance to get to know each other. You know other than as kidnapper and kidnappee but that was a distant memory for them both. They end up bonding over some Netflix show that Derek never heard of. Most surprisingly, Isaac and Peter were sat on the second couch talking when Jackson attracts himself from Ethan’s lose embrace to join them. A dangerous trio, Derek muses as he closes his eyes for a second embracing in the feeling of being an Alpha with a full pack of happy betas.

Times passes filled with conversation and a far amount of teasing, Stiles deducing this going to be their normal atmosphere and he couldn’t be happier. Distracted talking to Cora about her time in South America, his fingers running through Derek’s hair, he doesn’t notice the Alpha falling asleep. Isaac is the first to notice and takes a moment to watch his Alpha, the one always last to fall asleep, before he calls out to Stiles.

“Stiles,” Isaac calls softly pointing towards their sleeping Alpha.

Looking down surprised, Stiles watches his mate sleep on unaware at the attention now on him. Smiling softly, he continues to run his hands through his hair.

Cora looks at them confused, “What’s the big deal?”

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Stiles chuckles quietly realising he was making a big deal out of nothing. But to him, it meant everything seeing Derek like this. Out the corner of his eye, he sees Peter moving and not even looking up at him, his hand is up, magic shooting out to hold him in place, “Don’t even think of waking him.”

Peter rolled his eyes at him, “Jesus Christ Stiles ease up, you’ve got more powerful I see.”

“Got bored in France, had to do something while those two where in school.” Stiles pulled his magic back noticing the lack of confusion on a certain betas face.

“Jackson told me,” Ethan smirked, his boyfriend sending him a dirty look, “more like ranted about all the times you used it on him.”

Laughing to himself Stiles sent Jackson a cryptic look, “Oh I forgot how fun that was to do.”

Jackson glared at him, “Don’t even think about it!”

“Finally,” Erica cheered quietly from her spot of the floor, “Stiles can annoy someone else with his magic. We have suffered too much these last few months.”

With that the betas went back to discussing amongst themselves, retelling tales of Stiles pranks and few they managed to pull of the couple as well. It was nice to see the betas getting on so well even if it was at the expense of Stiles. Swapping seats so the teens could laugh together, Peter came to sat in the chair beside Cora and Stiles on the sofa.

“Thank you,” Cora spoke quietly to not attract the other attention.

Stiles looked at her for a moment, deciphering the meaning behind her words. “Your welcome,” he replied glancing back down at his mate, “but I didn’t do anything.”

“You did Stiles,” Peter added with sincerity, “This Derek is not the Derek we reunited with in Beacon Hills.”

“You sure weren’t the same Uncle,” Stiles added in a teasing tone, “we have all changed since then.”

“We certainly have,” Cora spoke side eyeing Peter, “but I have my older brother back not the shell I meet last year.”

He didn’t know why he sensed it and the other didn’t, but he knew Derek had awoken in his lap. Carefully controlling his heartbeat and breathing so the others weren’t detect it and Stiles knew not to say a thing. Eventually the conversation would move on, Derek would ‘awake’ and they go on like nothing had happened. It wasn’t something that needed to be spoken and life would go on.

And life did go on.

The first few days as a pack they grew in strength, each person found a connection with each other on some level. It was an interesting dynamic to watch grow and yes it had only been a few days, but it seemed like a lifetime had passed in that time. The pack trained, they learnt to work together. They fought against Peter and Derek multiple times, that hadn’t yet brought either older werewolf down, but they were getting close.

Watching Stiles and Derek spar was something to witness, each pack member in awe of the power they both exerted, the dance they appeared to be undertaking. It would be something to see when they watched the couple go up against a foe together. Jackson had seen a sneak peak while in London but none of them knew what they had taken down in the six months they travelled alone. A few stories had come out in the first few day, of times in New York ending in the promise to go visit or have the New York Pack visit them. Once they had their feet stronger on the ground, Derek and Peter were going to head out to some of their old allies of the Hale Pack, to strength the relationships and forge new ones. Being a werewolf pack meant being allies with other packs, creating alliances forged stronger packs; Derek was determined to restore the status of the Hale pack which had faded since the fire.

Stiles learnt a new side to Derek in those days, the side that showed he was made to be an Alpha despite his childhood status. A side which didn’t have a chance to appear before. Someone who would do anything to protect his pack, wouldn’t think twice if one of his Betas were in danger but at the same time praised them when they did something right and ensured the cupboards were full of all their favourite food. But cooking with Stiles’ area of expertise, the only other person he trusted in his new prized kitchen was Peter.

Blinking awake against the morning sun that filled their room, Stiles enjoyed the moment of peace; he decided after the second day this would be his only time of it. He felt hot breath against his neck as Derek slept on curled around his back, one arm thrown over his waist. Slowly turning around to not wake the Alpha, Stiles took a moment to watch his mate completely relaxed by sleep.

He had felt Derek wake in the night, check the house and ensure his betas were safe before returning to bed. It was a nightmare that made Derek do these things, something that seemed to have plagued him since his whole pack were together. Still half asleep when Derek returned, Stiles had reached out blindly for him, forcing him to hug him from behind and mumbled quietly, “Go to sleep Alpha, our pack is safe.”

Stiles knew it was just Derek adjusting to the dynamic, his senses on edge with all his betas and mate under one roof. He himself had a few smaller nightmares as well but waking to their bedroom and his mate beside him was all he needed to fall back asleep each time.

Glancing at the clock, he knew he had to get up and be ready soon. The moving company with their stuff from Paris was due that morning and Jackson and Ethan’s belongings was due later in the afternoon. The last three days of peace and bonding would be overtaken by the chaos of unpacking and organising. However, he would be thankful to get his full wardrobe back especially his comfy PJ pants as pack evening in jeans were not comfortable at all.

Extracting himself carefully, Stiles held back a laugh when Derek grumbled and hugged Stiles’ pillow closer in protest but thankful stayed asleep. The last thing Stiles needed today was a grumpy Alpha, it would be trying enough. Diving into the bathroom, he got ready for the day and made his way down the two flights of stairs to the ground floor. He knew eventually he’d start teleporting about the house since stairs and Stiles didn’t often agree but for now, he walked everyone, wanting to know their home like the back of hand like he did his childhood home or even Derek’s old loft.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he got a pot of coffee on the go ready for his cranky pack and made himself up a latte with the fancy coffee machine Cora had made Derek purchase. Coffee’s made he went about pulling out the ingredients to make waffles for breakfast since they would all need as much energy as possible. Stiles looked up hearing someone coming down the stairs and was thankful it was the only other morning person in the pack.

“Coffee is done,” Stiles called in greeting as Ethan walked up to the kitchen island.

“Thank God, Jackson is already living up to his namesake this morning,” Ethan joked grabbing himself a cup and adding hazelnut creamer to it making Stiles scrunch up his nose, “I’ve seen you eat a lot worse than this Stiles.”

“Hey,” Stiles growled pointing the whisk at him, “my eggos and peanut butter are piece of cooking masterclass.”

Ethan laughed loudly climbing on a barstool, “How can someone so talented in the kitchen make the most disgusting snacks.”

“And there goes your waffles,” Stiles grumbled and rolled his eyes when Ethan pouted at him for a second.

Taking a swig of coffee, he settled into watch Stiles make breakfast, it was their unusual pattern they had managed to fall into. “When are the movers arriving?”

“Paris movers are this morning and your guys stuff will be this afternoon.”

“Aren’t they the same company?”

“Yes, but to maintain some sanity around here, I got Derek to arrange for the two shipments to arrive separately.”

“And the Paris stuff just so happened to be the one to arrive first.”

Stiles smirked at him cracking eggs into the bowl, “Alpha Mate privileges.”

“You’re not Alpha Mate yet.”

_He’s got you there,_ Stiles thought quickly changing the conversation, “Blueberry, choc chip or plain waffles?”

Ethan smirked at him revealing in his small victory, “Stick with plain, don’t think you want to be stuck making different ones for everyone today.”

“Good point,” Stiles nodded pouring the batter into two waffle irons.

He knew the smell of breakfast would eventually arise the rest of their pack, he purposefully started breakfast earlier that day so they would be up and less cranky by the time the innocent humans arrive. Sure, enough as he was serving up the first two waffles onto the awaiting tray, Isaac stumbled down the stairs looking like he just rolled out of bed.

“Look at you Is,” Stiles whistled jokingly, “bet you are looking forward to those hair products.”

Isaac glared at him trying to flatten down the mass of curls, “I might just embrace the curls,” he grumbled when they refused to cooperate. 

“A little bit of styling and they would suit you,” Ethan nodded tucking into his breakfast.

“Thanks,” Isaac blushed slightly causing the other to snicker quietly.

Knowing the rest of the pack wouldn’t be far behind, Stiles focused on getting the rest of the waffles on and soon enough Erica, Cora and Jackson stumbled into the room grabbing a bar stool while Stiles stayed leaning against the side enjoying his coffee.

When they heard the girls grumble there way downstairs, Isaac was already at the coffee machine leaving his behind on the counter knowing Erica would snag it straight away. Stiles noticed with a hidden grin that he made Cora’s white mocha with a double shot of expresso the exact why she liked it even to the cinnamon sprinkle on top.

“Oh, Isaac how did I survive all those months without you,” Cora all but moaned taking her first sip.

Stiles and Erica both clocked his blush but only the latter chose to act on it, “Why don’t you ever make me a fancy coffee in the morning?”

“Because you always steal mine,” Issac replied evenly, ignoring her implications, “and you don’t like fancy coffee except those autumn specialties you’re obsessed with.”

“Coffee is coffee,” Jackson mumbled into his breakfast earning a smack from Ethan.

Stiles loved moments like these with the pack, it was a shame he knew he was about to ruin it, but it would be worth it.

Grabbing two slices of bread and putting them in the toaster, he turned back to the pack, “When Peter gets back from morning patrol, he’s gonna take Jackson and Erica out to learn the patrol since you are the last two to know it. Ethan you are doing tonight’s patrol with Derek. Once we finish with all the moving, we’ll sort out a proper routine for everything.”

The pack nodded along with what he was saying, they all understood the need for patrols, and they all needed to learn the unknown territory under their protection. It never had been a question on whether or not to listen to Stiles either, sure they all joked around but they knew his word was as final as Derek’s.

Grabbing the toast as it popped up, he smirked at them, “Cover your ears,” before he titled his head back to the ceiling and yelled, “Derek Hale get your arse out of bed and downstairs!”

They all heard the deep growl that responded to his yelling and while the pack shrunk at the sound, it only caused Stiles to smirk bigger as he moved over to make another coffee.

“You know he can hear you without the yelling,” Erica grumbled.

“We all know you haven’t warded the rooms yet to be soundproof,” Cora smirked looking pointy at the couple at the end of the island.

Jackson raised a finger at her, but his blush betrayed him, “Watch it Little Hale!”

Any retort on her lips died when they heard Derek approach the kitchen, scowl present on his face as he flashed his eyes at the younger man.

“Look at that you’re up,” Stiles cheered like he hadn’t just yelled at a werewolf with super hearing. He didn’t give Derek a chance to say anything before he shoved a hot cup of coffee into one hand and slice of toast into his mouth. He even had the nerve to step on his tip toes and place a kiss of his cheek, “Morning Sourwolf, if you need me, I’ll be warding Jackson and Ethan’s rooms.”

With that he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs leaving Derek to stand watching after him. Reaching up still in shock, Derek removed the slice of toast from his mouth and turned to his amused pack which didn’t help the situations.

“He’s your mate,” Cora laughed holding her hands up in surrender, “your wolf brought this on not us.”

Eventually the moving companies arrived with their individual belongings and just as he predicted the days were lost to packing and organising. Well Stiles was lost to the organising not so much the rest of the pack. Soon enough there was only a few boxes remaining and a few more for Stiles to arrive from the New York Pack to help build his magical study up. As Derek wandered through the house towards his office, some business contracts needed his attention, he realised it was beginning to feel like a proper pack house. There was touches of each person through the whole house and it was nice to feel like he had a home.

Walking past the TV room he spotted Isaac and Cora inside watching something on the screen and Derek held back on raising an eyebrow at how close they were sitting. Instead he asked about the whereabouts of everyone else.

“Peter is in the backyard with Ethan while Jackson and Erica are finishing up their unpacking,” Cora replied taking a moment to focus on the feeling of each pack bond. A habit she stared each time she spoke about the individual packmates, “And I think Stiles is out doing a food shop.”

Derek nodded knowing his mate left not long ago to do yet another food shop. He would soon realise that would be happening a lot and Derek saw a Costco shop coming soon.

“Why, did you need someone?” Isaac asked looking ready to get up if needed.

“Just wondering why, it was so quiet is all,” Derek explained, “if you need me, I’ll be in my office.”

Just as he was walking away, he heard Isaac ask, “Hey Derek, mind if I join? Intrigued to see where all this money comes from.”

Derek looked at him for a second before shrugging and indicated for him to follow him. It was nice to see someone else in the pack taking an interest in the business. He knew Cora didn’t have much thought for the business, her passions laying more in pack business than human. Of course, Peter played a big role in the business taking up his old position as one of the head Lawyers and Stiles was trying to understand the ropes to be able to support Derek if needed. However, like Cora, Stiles main focus was on the pack and their supernatural investigations.

Once they were in the office, Isaac seemed generally interested in the Hale estate and how it worked. After quickly explaining this was the first time they properly controlled the estate since the fire and how he was fixing his sisters mistakes with it, Derek got talking to Isaac about the business they ran and the ones they wanted to reopen that had since closed. Isaac worked out that basically Derek’s family made Beacon Hills the town what it is ever since they claimed the land in the 1890s, the first Hale pack to settle there.

While they were talking, Derek noticed that Isaac was actually rather good when it came to the business and with a little guidance and teaching could be a strong assets to have. Especially in the regrowing and modernisation Derek was trying to do. He had a thought to mention it to Peter when his sisters voice floated through the open door. Unlike Stiles, she spoke at a normal level even though she was still in the TV room.

“Isaac if you need saving just say I’ll come up with something!”

Issac laughed slightly, “You know this actually really interesting stuff, you should come learn some of it.”

“Ugh,” Cora whined, “you have been taken to the dark side.”

Derek rolled his eyes even though she couldn’t see it, “You know I can hear you as well?”

“Go away Der, I’m not talking to you!” Cora yelled that time and they could hear her walk upstairs to her room which Stiles had finally warded it to be soundproof when the door was closed.

All the rooms where like that now but Derek didn’t bother to shut the door to his office unless he really didn’t have the time to be disturbed.

“Isaac,” Derek said with a hint of a smirk. He waited till the teen was looking at him fully before continuing, “you can ask now.”

The younger beta looked at his Alpha confused for a moment before the realisation hit him hard and he felt his cheeks and neck burn in embarrassment.

“But I’ll that’s for you and my sister to deal with,” Derek added with a small chuckle. He supposed Isaac wouldn’t the worse person for his sister and there was connection between the two of them. “However, for now I want to test something.”

Derek didn’t offer any more information as he took off out the office and into the back yard and knew Isaac was hot on his heels.

Peter watched them lounging on the patio furniture they had, “What are you two doing?”

“Testing a theory I’ve had for a few months,” Derek replied cryptically.

“Which is?” Isaac asked still very confused.

“You’ll see. It’s better if you don’t think too much,” Derek told him then turned to Peter, “Don’t let anyone interfere.”

“You mean don’t let Stiles interfere,” Peter replied and stood ready for anything that Derek was about to do.

“It’s better if you sit down,” waiting for Isaac to follow his instructions before crouching down in front of his beta, eyes changing red he ordered him to change. Like second nature, just like Derek had seen him do for months, the transition one of the smoothest he’s seen for a beta so young in werewolf years. “Now do you feel like there is another level? Like your wolf wants to keep going.”

Peter eyebrows raised working out Derek’s intentions, “Derek do you think this is the best idea right now?”

“Better where less people are in the way and Isaac won’t hurt anyone,” Derek replied his eyes not leaving Isaacs, “So do you?”

Isaac unsure what was happening looked inwards and located his wolf and he understood what Derek was asking. Opening his eyes again, he nodded at Derek.

“I thought so,” Derek smiled encouragingly, “Now change again. Keep going.”

He didn’t know what his Alpha was asking off him, but he tried but all he felt was the change back to human out of beta shift.

“I can’t,” Issac admitted.

“Yes, you can,” Derek encouraged and to his two betas surprise he broke his finger.

Isaac eyes grew wide watching him, “Derek what are you doing?”

“I’m gonna keep breaking something until you change again,” Derek said simply moving to break another finger.

“Fuck sake,” Peter breathed eyeing up the sky, “now I know why Stiles isn’t here.”

“What’s that going to do?” Isaac snapped his words mumbled around his fangs and his wolf was on edge seeing his Alpha hurt even if he did it to himself.

“My first time was intense to say the least but yours doesn’t have to be,” Derek encouraged but didn’t break anything this time, “however the urge to protect does help the transition.”

Isaac was still in the dark to what Derek was expecting but he didn’t want his Alpha injured so he tried again. He fought his way inwards and pushed on that door he felt but nothing happened. Derek’s red eyes kept watching him as he broke another finger, that now being three broken.

The back door swung open as Stiles made his way outside, his eyebrows raised at what he was watching. From that angle he couldn’t see Derek’s broken fingers.

“What is going on here?” Stiles demanded surprised when Peter’s arm shot out to halt him.

Peter spared him the briefest of looks, “Don’t interfere.”

“Come on Isaac, I can be here all day if I have to be,” Derek spoke to him blocking out his mate’s presence for now.

Isaac kept trying but nothing happened, and this time Derek broke his hand instead, a hiss of pain escaping his lips this time.

“Derek!” Stiles yelled trying to get around Peter who had a tight hold on him, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Derek knows what he’s doing,” Peter tried to assure him but even he wasn’t too sure this approach was going to work. All it seemed to be doing is causing the young beta emotional distress over a change.

“Does he?” Stiles snapped glaring at the older man as he brought his magic to the surface just in case. Out the corner of his eyes he saw the rest of the pack make their way outside, each halting where they stood when Derek shot them a look.

“I can’t Alpha, stop I can’t do it,” Isaac whined his wolf going crazy inside of him, his control slipping.

Sighing Derek lifted his broken hand up, so it sat between the two. “This one is defiantly going to hurt,” he admitted out load. With a look at Isaac as he snapped his wrist, “You can stop me Issac all you have to do is change.”

“Fuck Sake Derek!” Stiles yelled working out what he was trying to get his young beta to do.

Keeping his focus purely on Isaac, he pulled his claws out and wrapped his good hand the lower half of his mangled arm. Squeezing tightly, his own claws dug into his skin, his tight grip slowly crushing his arm. He knew his face was withered in pain, could hear his mate cursing in the background, Isaac whimpering coming from deep within and Derek felt his breathing come laboured from the pain.

Just when he was about to give it up it happened, and Derek saw the moment the control slipped from Isaac eyes. Instead of the usual unstable beta reaction, Isaac’s bones cracked and reshaped, fur sprouted from his skin and before they knew it, they had a dark brown wolf with streaks of white in its fur, in front of them.

Letting go of his arm quickly, Derek was ready for any reaction Isaac would give but instead he saw Isaac looked down at himself and jump at the sight of being an actual four-legged wolf. Collapsing down on the ground, Derek laughed at his reaction and took in the sight of one of betas fully shifted.

“You did it,” Derek smiled ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm, “Is, you okay?”

Isaac titled his head at him and Derek understood the weird feeling to be fully transformed yet your mind completely normal still. Edging closer slowly, Isaac’s instinct where pulled to Derek’s injured arm and his edged his nose gently against it, sizing up the damage.

Derek watched him amused bring his bad arm into his lap and his good one to stroke the fur on Isaac’s neck, “I’m all good pup, see it’s already healing.”

“Healing my arse,” Stiles snapped angrily, throwing himself down beside them and pulled Derek arm into his lap. Derek watched him open the first aid box someone must have grabbed for him and pulled as some disinfect wipes to clean up the blood and cuts which had already began to knit together.

Issac laid down beside them both, content to watch his Alpha be fixed and try get his head around his new abilities. Derek turned to look down at him and whispered, “I think he’s pissed at me.”

Stiles growled at him but didn’t speak as he continued wrapping his fingers and wrist tightly. He knew they would be healed soon but at least this way he had the piece of mind they would set correctly and wouldn’t need to be rebroken later. Once he was done, Stiles continued to glare at Derek his own eyes on full show, but he softened them when Isaac seemed to cower away as well.

Bringing a hand up, Stiles ran it through Isaac’s fur and gently lifted the wolfs chin up to look him in the eye. “Good job Pup,” he spoke softly a bright smile on his face.

“Well,” Erica’s shouted from the behind them, “this is better than TV.”

Looking over at them, Derek saw that the pack -unlike Stiles- had calmed down and were lounging on the patio waiting for an explanation.

“If Stiles has finished momming you two, we have some questions?” Cora added ignoring the death glare Stiles sent her.

“Explain,” Stiles demanded but seemed to calmer.

“Technically Isaac is my first beta. Jackson was a bit of a fuck up.” The pack laughed while Jackson glared at Derek. “He technically would be my alpha heir as at the time I wasn’t aware another Hale was alive or re-alive in Peter’s case to be bonded to the Hale Spark. However, when I used the spark to heal Cora it latched onto her and the connection has stayed since she is a Hale wolf by blood. It’s why the pack bond to Cora is different, the spark already chose her to be Alpha heir back when I thought I lost my alpha status.”

“Isaac however has always been different,” Derek admitted looking down at said wolf who looked back like he was hanging onto every word said. “I sensed something different when we first saw his control in Paris and especially after we trained. He has always acted more like a born wolf than a bitten one and the only explanation I could find was because he had more wolf within him than normal.”

“So, some werewolves can fully change?” Ethan asked even his old _pack_ couldn’t do this. He had only heard the rumour of Talia Hale being able to.

Derek nodded, “It’s rare but sometimes a werewolf can have more wolf in them allowing them to fully transition. Since I can, it made sense there to be a high chance, I would pass it on to one of my first betas.”

“Your mother could do it, Laura couldn’t but you can?” Stiles mumbled, “but Laura was alpha heir?”

“And Cora is mine and she can’t fully transform either,” Derek added quietly still not comfortable talking about his family.

Peter on the other hand had no such hang ups. “Derek was always more wolf than human even for a werewolf,” Peter added looking up to the sky, remembering the old days, “Barely talked until he was like 10 and had a habit for biting people who got to close.”

Derek groaned as he heard his pack snicker behind him, and Stiles took pity on him.

“You know just because your first transformation was dramatic didn’t mean Isaac’s had to be.”

“It did the job,” Derek smirked not regretting it, “I did think about getting one of them to attack you or Erica to trigger it,” Stiles glared darkly at him and Isaac growled, “but I’ve been told that I need to be a better teacher.”

Stiles stared at him mouth agape, “This doesn’t count as an improvement! Let’s try teaching where no one get physically or mentally hurt.”

“You live with werewolves Red, it’s never that easy,” Derek smiled leaning forward to give him a reassuring kiss. Getting back up to his feet he looked down at Isaac, “Now we have to get you to transform back; this could be a little trickier since he is a bitten wolf.”

Stiles had Derek’s hands pinned to his side with his magic before he could blink.

“We are doing this my way,” Stiles snapped tightening his magical hold on his mate.

Neither had the chance to argue which way to do it as Isaac let out a few grunts below them before the tell-tale sound of bones cracking could be heard. Feeling himself transform back to two feet, Issac grabbed the blanket Stiles had brought over with him and wrapped it tightly around his lower body.

“You are a shit teacher,” Issac growled out feeling a little unsteady on feet. Looking up his noticed the whole pack was staring at him open mouthed except Derek who was grinning madly at him.

“What?” Isaac asked slightly self-conscious, “you said to transform back, and I did?”

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times and then spoke, “You just- its not- what the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part One of Four
> 
> Part Two Starts Friday


	20. Coniuncta Corpori Anima Cor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***EXPLICT WARNING***  
> So the time has come. My Valentine to all of you lovely readers.
> 
> There will be extra warnings clearly shown before and after the explict content if want to skip that point. There is about a 2000 words beforehand with some cute pack times and another 1000 words after with cute Isaac content that I live for
> 
> I won't be affended if you want to skip this chapter. I will put a note at the end of the chapter for any plot you need to be aware of going forward.

That day arrived before they knew it. Neither of the couple even realised that the day had arrived. The whole pack had been busy finishing unpacking and preparing for their first full moon together. Derek almost laughed at the irony the day fell on their first full moon as a pack. Unlike the full moons Stiles and Derek had shared together over the months or the ones in Paris, this time they planned to go running. They never had a safe place to do it and most of his betas only had the chance to experience it once or twice before they disappeared across the globe. It was significant for the pack but for more reasons than they first thought.

Although everyone was feeling on edge, the moon only a few hours away, there had only been a few minor incidents that Derek had had to handle, and he was pretty sure they wouldn’t have been a problem if he wasn’t there. Stiles had left to go into town to grab some more supplies for the night and from the amount of texts that pinged on his phone, his mate wasn’t impressed with the amount of people in the shops or on the roads.

Walking into the kitchen, he spotted Cora and Jackson discussing their up and coming fall term at university. It was only in the last week any of them had taken a serious look into what they were doing next, but Ethan, Jackson and Cora had managed to secure last minute places for some introductory courses to join properly in the spring. Looking at the calendar hanging on the kitchen wall, he smiled at the large red smiley faces Stiles had drawn on their various induction’s days in a few weeks’ time. It was at that moment he released the day and could only hope he hadn’t actually forgotten what today was.

“What day is it?” Derek asked looking back at his sister.

“It’s the full moon,” Cora replied slowly in confusion, “The sun is due to set soon.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at her, “No the actual date!”

“September 10th” Jackson said pointing at the calendar equally confused.

So today was the day and he had completely forgotten. He wondered if Stiles realised and didn’t say anything, but he was pretty sure his mate had been completely normal all day, focused on the full moon preparations.

“Why? What’s today?” Cora asked.

Running a hand through his hair, he turned to them with a sheepish look, “It was a year ago today we left Beacon Hills.”

Cora blinked a couple of times before she spoke, “And you just forgot? Stiles just forgot it’s been a year since he left everything behind?”

Derek winced at her words recognising he messed up. He should have remembered but with everything going on recently it had honestly slipped his mind, had slipped Stiles’ mind as well. Since the pack reunited it was like they didn’t have a second to breath and Derek couldn’t remember the last time he spent time alone with his mate other than a few sleepy exchanges late at night or early in the morning. That’s the thing about having a pack, there was at least one of them always there around the couple; there was only some many places you could find a moment of peace in.

A thought occurred to him and everything slipped into place. Tracking Peter down to his study, Derek ignored the confused questions from his betas even when Erica walked in as he was leaving. Striding through his uncles’ room into his office, he found Peter pouring over some legal documents, but he looked up instantly when his nephew walked in. Seeing Derek close the door behind him firmly, Peter deduced that this wasn’t his nephew coming to talk to him but his Alpha needing something.

“I need you to run the betas tonight,” Derek said as explanation for his behaviour.

“And why pray tell won’t you be leading the run?” Peter asked leaning back in his chair.

“Me and Stiles won’t be joining tonight,” Peter raised a questioning eyebrow at him, “it’s a year today since we left Beacon Hills.”

It only took the older werewolf a second to pick on Derek’s embarrassment and understanding grew on his face, “I’ll keep an eye on your little betas while you keep an eye on your mate.”

Derek rolled his eyes in disgust, “I know tonight’s the first pack full moon-”

“Don’t worry Alpha this is more important.”

“I know its slightly earlier than normal, but Stiles will be back soon, think you can handle them?”

Peter nodded filing the rest of the paperwork away, “You go wrangle the pack and I’ll change for the night. I’ll even be kind enough to make everyone stay in the cabin next to the lake.”

Their rooms might be soundproof, but Derek was thankful they would have the house completely to themselves, just for a short while. He found the rest of his pack in the TV room managing to find a moment of peace in their heightened emotions. Each of them was already dressed appropriately for the full moon and the extra bags Derek saw on the kitchen island told him they had plans to use the lake as well that night.

“Everyone ready?” Derek asked leaning against the door and gained various nods, their eyes still on the screen. “Good cause you are leaving now. Peter is leading tonight’s run.”

_That got their eyes of the screen_ , Derek thought with a smirk.

“Peter is?” Jackson asked confused looking at said man who arrived beside the Alpha.

“Yes me,” Peter snarked starting to usher them away from the sofas, “Derek and Stiles have plans.”

“But the sun isn’t even completely down yet and why aren’t Der- Oh,” Isaac blushed, “Oh!”

Cora laughed grabbing the blushing teens hand pulling him behind her, “Have fun big brother!”

“I don’t want to know, I don’t want to know,” Jackson repeated covering his ears as he walked away. Ethan hot on his tail laughing at his boyfriend’s embarrassment.

“Don’t break momma,” Erica winked after him then taking off after the others yelling “Race to the lake.” Derek laughed when a few moments later they heard her yell again, “Transforming is cheating Isaac! Get back here you oversize puppy!”

Derek turned to look at his uncle with a stern expression, “Anything happens you howl, and we will come find you okay? I do not want mangled betas back in the morning.”

“It’s like I’m not old than you and raised you and your siblings,” Peter muttered shaking his head turning to head out the back door, “If you don’t break the bed, you aren’t doing it right!”

Shaking his head in disbelief at his uncle antics, Derek checked his phone smiling at Stiles’ latest annoyed message to say he finally paid and would be home in 30 minutes. 30 minutes he could work with and Derek took off through the house setting up everything they might need. By the time he heard the alarm to signal the security gate opening, he had set up everything they could possibly needed in the next few hours and he certainly had no plans to leave their room once they entered it.

Derek smiled to himself as he watched his mate rush into the house, bags in hand, he faces slightly red from annoyance. Rushing forward to put the bags on the side, Stiles didn’t even notice the lack of noise and presence of the pack in the house.

“I know I’m late, but I couldn’t find Erica’s stupid sour sweets she likes after a full moon. From now on, I’m dragging one of you with me!” Stiles huffed looking up finally, “Who’s ready fo-, where is everyone?”

“They are already out with Peter,” Derek smirked pushing off from the kitchen archway and over to his mate.

“I didn’t think I was that late,” Stiles frowned looking a clock and outside still seeing the last of the sun setting, “We are meeting them at the lake then?”

“No,” Derek simply replied placing his hands on his mate’s waist, pulling his back to his chest, “You know it’s been a busy time recently with us settling in and all. But do you know what today is?”

“The full moon?” Stiles spoke a little breathless.

“A year ago, today I climbed into your bedroom window and you ran away with me.”

“What?” Stiles gasped turning in Derek’s hold to look up at his mate, “has it really been a year?”

Derek nodded leaning down to run his nose along the column of Stiles’ neck smirking when he smelt his arousal spike, “And if I remember correctly, we still have a deal to complete Stilinski?”

Stiles shivered slightly at the touch, Derek’s lips ghosting across his skin, “I certainly say we do Hale.”

“When better than on a full moon, our pack out the house and on the day that changed our lives?”

“Derek,” Stiles whimpered pulling his soon to be fully bonded mate away from his neck.

Smiling softly at the glowing emerald eyes Stiles had, Derek allowed his to transform as he brought a hand up to the younger man’s cheek, “There you are.”

He never felt so loved and treasured in that moment as Derek looked into his real eyes. Closing the gap between them, Stiles locked his lips with Derek’s in a passionate embrace, they both fought for dominance over each other but when his wolf growled deep in his chest, Stiles was more than happy to submit to his Alpha. He had proven many a times he wouldn’t go down without a fight, proven himself an equal to Derek but these moments he would always eventually concede the power.

Pulling back from the embrace, Derek took in the way Stiles lips were red and swollen his eyes slightly more glazed then they were before. Stepping back, he held a hand out to him, and Stiles smiled shyly as he took it and allowed Derek to lead him through their home. Neither of them needed to exchange words as they climbed the stairs to the third floor and when Derek pushed open the door Stiles gasped at the sight that greeted him.

The room had been casted in low light from groups of candles set up around the room and he spotted extra pillows and blankets scattered about the end of their bed. It was not overly romantic or extravagant, but it was perfect and very Derek.

“You’re amazing Sourwolf,” Stiles breathed softly moving to kiss the man again.

* * *

**Warning Explict Ahead**

* * *

Derek chuckled gently against his lips before picking up where they left off in the kitchen. Locked mouths and tongues in their own fierce embrace, Derek lowered his hands down Stiles’ back swallowing the gasp Stiles released when his hands contacted the bare skin above his hip bone. Feeling him toe his shoes of his feet, Derek bunched up the t-shirt in his hands, detaching himself from Stiles so he could pull the offended item off, throwing it in the general direction of their dresser. Stiles moved to grab his, but Derek was quicker tearing it away as well.

Whatever slight hesitation either of them had was long out the window now as they gravitated towards each other; hands and mouths slightly rougher but still expressed words that didn’t need to be spoken. Derek enjoyed the feeling of his half naked mate in his arms, his claws popping out and running gently down his sides. Feeling his wolf grow even more agitated, Derek knew the moon was raising to its peak, but he didn’t care as he felt his mate shiver and moan in his hold. He kept walking forward until Stiles’ knees hit the edge of their bed and pushed his mate down onto the awaiting covers.

Feeling the bed beneath them, Stiles opened his eyes to gaze at the man in front of him. Pushing himself further back into the bed, he raised himself up onto his elbows he smirked, “See something you like?”

Derek growl crawling on top of him, “Shut up Red.”

“Yes Alpha,” he replied and groaned when he felt Derek lips attack his neck. Stiles knew exactly what those two little words did to his mate and the reactions he would get in return.

The touch of human teeth against his neck had him twisting in Derek’s hold exposing more of his neck to his mate, anticipation building for what that mouth would be doing soon enough. Feeling his trousers grow tighter in it confides, Stiles lifted his hips to grind against Derek’s, they both moaning loudly at the contact as he pushed up while Derek pushed down. Shuffling downwards on the bed, Derek trailed his mouth down Stiles mole dotted skin; one day he would mark out every mole on his mate’s skin. His fangs dropped, Derek nipped gently over the exposed skin, hitting at the spots he’d discovered over the months and he dragged his tongue over the younger man’s perk nipple. Stiles keened and arched his back in reaction, panting for breath as Derek flickered his eyes up at him smirking as he repeated the reaction.

“Christ Derek,” Stiles moaned as Derek hit a particular spot.

Derek pulled away hovering over him, “But you make the most delicious noises Angel.”

Blushing slightly Stiles fought against hiding away as Derek hands travelled down, fingers skimming over his obvious bulge in his tight trousers.

“Alpha,” he groaned slightly in annoyance, “Derek please.”

“What do you need Red?” Derek smirked fingers hovering over the buttons.

“I need you inside me like yesterday,” Stiles stated eyes glowing brighter, only confidence remaining, “I need you to mark me inside and out as yours. I need you to mate me Alpha.”

Whatever control Derek had over his wolf was gone and all he wanted to do what take Stiles there and then without a second thought. Growling out his response, Derek made quick work of removing the rest of Stiles clothes adding them to the growing pill on the floor. With Derek staring down at him, Stiles couldn’t describe the look as anything other than predatory and he loved every minute of it.

Running his callous hands over the younger man’s lean but firm body, Derek never felt so possessive over the man that lay below him. Lowering his fangs teasingly over Stiles inner thigh, Derek growled out, “Mine”

“Yours,” Stiles agreed breath hitching feeling Derek’s mouth lower further than it gone before.

Haphazardly grabbing a pillow, Derek lifted Stiles’ hips higher with it to give him better access as he lowers his lips to his mates untouched hole. Feeling Stiles freeze at the new sensation, Derek brought a hand up to stroke his dick until he felt Stiles relax beneath him again and moan as Derek let his tongue begin exploring the new territory.

When he managed to get the tip of his tongue into the entrance, Derek pulled back and took in the equally frustrated and blissed out mate. Climbing his way back up Stiles’ body, Derek reached out and grabbed an awaiting bottle from the side table. Halting their movements for a second, Derek ignored Stiles almost pained whimper and made him look in his eyes.

“Are you completely sure,” Derek whispered switching to his hazel eyes for a second, “because I don’t think I will have the control to stop if we keep going.”

“Derek if you don’t put something in me soon, I will murder at you,” Stiles glared at him before leaning up to brush his lips along Derek’s ear, “Claim your mate Alpha.”

Fangs dropped, red eyes glowed, and Derek pushed him back down onto the bed. Pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and Stiles’ hole, Derek lined up a singular finger and pushed in watching his mate closely for any discomfort, but Stiles all put pushed back on his hand. Setting a steady place, Derek opened his mate up ready for him and one finger soon became two and he curled them upwards. Stiles moaned deeply when he found it and started to fuck himself back on Derek’s hand. After scissoring his fingers apart, Derek added a third finger curling them so he would hit Stiles’ prostate with every slide.

“You going to cum Red?” Derek growled in his ear watching his mate lose himself to the pleasure and he hadn’t even touched Stiles’, “I can almost taste how aroused you are.”

If the noises Stiles released before were delicious well these were downright sinful, as he met Derek’s fingers every thrust. He tried to give Derek a warning, but he felt himself tense and orgasm before the words even left his brain. Dots appeared behind his eyes as he came over his stomach, his world going blank for a second. Coming back down to the present, he opened his eyes again staring directly into a pair of crimson ones.

“You have no idea how hot you look coming untouched like that.”

Even though he had just cum, Stiles was nowhere near satisfied as he blindly reached between them for Derek’s jeans, “You are wearing too many clothes.”

Stepping back of the bed, Derek reached down for his extremely tight jeans revealing to Stiles not for the first time he had gone commando. Throwing them across the room, a bead of pre cum bubbled at the head of his cock as gazed down at Stiles like he was a starving man. Watching Derek climb back onto the bed, Stiles couldn’t take his eyes away from the angry 8-inch thick uncut cock. Stiles had done his research of course, he knew how werewolves liked to mate and began to turn around when Derek clawed hand grabbed his shoulder, pinning him onto his back.

“No,” Derek growled his voice rougher than usual and the words jumbled around his fangs, “I want to see you.”

Nodding shyly, Stiles grabbed another pillow and pushed it under his hips and spread his legs wider much to Derek’s appreciation.

Coating his dick and adding extra to Stiles hole just in case, Derek towered over his mate and lined himself up. Pushing in as slowly as his wolf allowed him, Derek watched every expression cross his mate’s face. Once he was fully sheathed inside Stiles’ hot tight hole, Derek forced himself to wait, to listen closely to Stiles’ small pained whimpers. All he wanted to do was fuck the man below like there was no tomorrow, but Derek couldn’t hurt Stiles so instead forced his claws into the mattress as he grabbled with the smallest of control he could gather.

“Der,” Stiles moaned bring his legs up around the Alpha and Derek took it as his okay to move.

The first pull out and push in was nothing short of expectational and Derek kept going at a steady pace twisting his hips slightly trying to hit Stiles prostate again. Stiles’ legs dropped to the bed when he hit it direct on and he arched off the bed, this dick rapidly filling again. He could hear his Alpha pant above him, the tension between his eyebrows showing his fight to hold back. Stiles sighed inwardly at the ridiculously sweet man his mate was but right now he wanted to be fucked into the mattress as much as Derek wanted to do it.

“Alpha,” Stiles moaned extra loudly kissing his way down Derek’s neck scenting him heavily as he did and snapped his hips up to meet Derek’s thrust, “you can’t break me Alpha.”

Snapping his hips forward harder in response, Derek grabbed Stiles legs pushing them up and out of the way, he fucked into his mate harder. Stiles moaning loudly at the sensation and Derek growl grew more animalistic. Sparks of magic began to bounce around the room as Stiles screamed out Derek’s name as his second orgasm was ripped from him, painting both their stomachs. Fucking him through it, Derek felt the base of his cock begin to swell and he dropped his hold on the younger man’s legs, them falling open around his thrusting.

Feeling the rest of his beta shift take over, Derek leant over Stiles and spoke directly into his ear, alpha tone present to break through his organismic faze, “Stiles bite me.”

His body just knew what to do and Stiles didn’t think as he lifted and twisted his head biting down hard on Derek’s neck.

Feeling Stiles’ teeth sink into his skin, Derek’s thrusted deep into his mate, his knot swelling to full size locking them together. Letting out howl, Derek sank his teeth into Stiles neck finally claiming his mate properly as he came deep into him.

Derek didn’t know what felt more incredible, finally knotting Stiles or their bond snapping fully into place. Their bond had already been close, sensing each other better than any other pack bond but this was something different entirely. He felt Stiles deep within him, could feel every emotion even stronger now and could send him them as well. Feeling the tight string that tied him fully to his mate, Derek poured every emotion he was feeling down the bond.

“Oh my god,” Stiles sobbed quietly pulling him from his thoughts.

Licking over the still bleeding mate bond, Derek gently shifted to be hovering back over his mate. Bracing his weight on one hand, he brought the other to Stiles’ check wiping away the stray tear that fell from his closed eyes. He was pretty sure he had a few falling as well.

“I had no idea it would feel like this,” Stiles whispered a wet smile appearing on his face.

However, Derek gasped when he saw his mate’s eyes for the first time again.

“Stiles,” he whispered in awe, “your eyes.”

Stiles froze beneath him, “what about my eyes?”

“They’re different,” Derek replied titling Stiles’ head so he could see them in the mirror against the opposite wall.

Stiles gasped in surprise when looking back at him was appear of emerald green eyes with a bright ring of red around the outside of his iris.

“Well would you look at that,” Stiles whispered looking back up at his mate, “it seems I still have more surprises up my sleeve.”

“You are full of surprises mate.”

“Mate,” Stiles hummed in delight, “why did we wait to do this again? This feels amazing.”

“Sex or the bond?” Derek asked raising an eyebrow at him,

“Both.”

Derek laughed quietly, this thumb running over the mate bite, “Past Derek was an idiot.”

“So was past Stiles.”

Derek smiled down at him, rearranging them so he was spooning Stiles back as they waited for his knot to go down.

“I love you, my alpha mate,” Derek moaned into his ear as he relaxed into the feeling of their new chapter.

“I love you too Alpha,” Stiles whispered sleeping falling heavy on him, “the pack so heard that howl by the way.”

“They would have felt the bond change as well,” Derek whispered, “please don’t mention the pack right now Red, especially when my dick is in you.”

“Yes Alpha,” Stiles teased shifting his arse slightly causing Derek to groan in pleasure as Stiles continued to milk his knot dry.

They both fall asleep cuddled up in each other’s embrace and when Stiles woke again an hour later, he could feel Derek hard as a rock in him still, but his knot had gone down. wincing slightly as he pulled himself of his mate’s cock, Stiles was more than happy to help his Alpha out and pushed his mate onto his back this time.

“Red?” Derek spoke eyes heavy with sleep still, “what are you doing?”

“Shhh,” Stiles whispered throwing a leg over him and reached down to line his mate up with his wet and lose hole. Sinking down slowly, he leaned down to kiss up Derek’s jaw, “Just enjoy Alpha.”

This time was different to their first time, having sex was amazing but when you could everything the other person was feeling, it went to a whole new level. It was slower but no less passionate as they passed messages of love and phrase to each other. Them both coming at the same time as Stiles sat down forcefully on his mate’s knot. Stiles was thanking every God he could think of that for that particular asset of werewolves. This time it went down quicker than the first, but they were still locked together for 20 minutes whispering to each other and exploring their bond completely. Derek didn’t know when they went from talking to having sex again but once his knot went down and Stiles started moving again, he was more than ready for another round.

Having his mate fall asleep on his chest after their third round was the most adorable thing Derek witnessed him do. Gently pulling his mate off of him, he settled them in the middle of the bed and allowed sleep to claim him again; they had all night together. Next time he woke, Derek reached out and touched empty sheets beside him. Shooting upright, he looked around worried until he heard a noise float up from downstairs and could feel his mate’s amusement along their bond. Grabbing a pair of lose shorts, Derek slid into to them seeing it was three thirty in the morning meaning he’d slept for three hours.

The sight that greeted him when he entered the kitchen was one of the best he had ever seen. Wearing nothing other than one of his button-down shirts Derek had bought for business meetings, Stiles sat on the side munching on the snacks he brought back earlier. Sliding between his legs easily, Derek placed his hands either side of him, caging his mate in.

Looking down at the packet in Stiles hands he asked, “Can I have one?”

“Humm, I suppose you did earn it,” he teased grabbing a sour snake and placing it in his mouth.

“You know you’re eating Erica’s sweets right,” Derek commented, “you know the ones you spent nearly an hour finding.”

“Alpha mate privileges.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Ah there we go. There is no stopping you now.”

“You choose me Sourwolf,” Stiles grinned leaning over to nip at his ear, “and there is not getting rid of me now Alpha.”

“I don’t know Red,” Derek teased not willing to be the first to back down, “I’m sure I could find a way.”

“Sure, you could, but you know you want me,” Stiles whispered purposefully exposing his neck in submission showing off his fresh mate bite, “you do want me don’t you Alpha?”

He knew what Stiles was doing, knew his mate was purposefully showing up his submissive side. However, his wolf did not, and Derek closed the gap, his mouth encasing his claim bite on him.

“Mine,” Derek growled again sucking on the mark causing Stiles to whimper.

“Yours,” Stiles agreed pulling Derek’s hand under the shirt and over his arse.

Derek growled again feeling Stiles hadn’t gotten around to cleaning himself up yet and walked through their home with his cum dried on his skin and still leaking slowly from his hole.

“We need a shower,” Derek mumbled wanting to test out just how big their shower actually was.

“Excellent idea,” Stiles smirked and hint of mischief in his eyes before he blinked away.

With lose of his mate in his hold, Derek fell onto the kitchen island and glared when he saw Stiles now near the doorway. His magic swirling around his hands as he did and Derek gasped when he didn’t see the blue he had grown accustom to, no, yet again it had changed as well.

“Oh this,” Stiles smirked, “It appears my eyes aren’t the only thing to change. I did wonder why it didn’t when you became an Alpha again but now, we know.”

Smirking taking a step forward, Derek spoke, “You really are red now aren’t you Red?”

“Come find out what else I can do but you are going to have to catch me first Alpha,” Stiles yelled as he took off on foot through the house.

Derek growled at the chase and took off after his mate two steps at a time.

* * *

**Only Fluffy Pack Content Ahead**

* * *

The house was silent as Isaac tried to sneak back early in the morning. He had stopped in the yard and listened for any _signs_ he shouldn’t enter the house, but he couldn’t detect anything and assumed his alpha and alpha mate were sleeping off their night. They all felt the bond to Stiles change last night and Peter smirked while they all cringed when they heard a distinct howl come from the direction of the house.

Creaking open the back door slowly, Isaac tip toed into the house not wanting to be an intrusion, but he really couldn’t keep waiting at the cabin with the others. Just as he was about to climb the stairs, a voice behind him made him jump.

“Isaac,” Derek called confused as he held his and Stiles’ morning coffee, “What are you doing back already?”

“Sorry I thought you were both asleep,” Isaac admitted sheepishly turning to leave again.

Derek placed the cups down on the side and reached a hand out to stop his beta. “Hey, you don’t have to go, this is your home as well,” he smiled reassuringly, “You okay Pup?”

“Nothing is wrong I promise, it’s just-” Isaac hesitated but sighed in defeat when Derek raised an eyebrow at him, “Erica and Jackson snore really loudly and I’m really hungry.”

Chuckling softly at Issac, Derek turned back towards the kitchen, “Sti is on the balcony, I’ll get you some food.”

Watching his alpha walk away, Isaac smiled at how at peace he seemed that morning. He had come to learn the real Derek since re-joining the pack but there was defiantly a difference with him and more than the bite scare Isaac pointily ignored on his neck; it was embarrassing enough they basically all felt when it happened. The balcony was on the second floor and rarely used by the pack. It was sat directly above the entryway to the house and looked out over the forest to the front of the property. Climbing the stairs, Isaac made his way down the hallway to the glass doors that sat between two of the bedrooms. Stepping out onto the balcony, he spotted Stiles curled up on the outdoor sofa looking out at the view.

Turning to look at the newcomer, Stiles knew it wasn’t his mate, could sense him elsewhere in the house. Eyes landing on Isaac he smiled welcomingly and beckoned him over when he hesitated at the door.

“Morning Is, you’re back early?”

Isaac nodded moving to sit next to his new Alpha Mate, “Erica and Jackson snore.”

Stiles chuckled seeing the small bags under Isaac’s eyes from lack of sleep after a full moon, “Next time, I promise you can come home to your bed. How was last night? Did you fully transform for it?”

“It was good, felt nice to run properly again,” Isaac answered trying to hide a yawn, “Only transformed to beat Erica to the lake but not the rest of the night. I didn’t want to spend my first one fully transform without Derek.”

“Isaac,” Stiles whispered watching the other teen.

“Not what you think Sti,” Isaac rolled his eyes leaning more into the sofa, “I’m happy here. We are all happy here. I wanted to experience it with Derek more for him than me; he seems likes he needs some more happier memories.”

“He will be really would enjoy that, might even try to teach you to hunt,” Stiles laughed as he watched Isaac’s eyes grow heavy with sleep. Reaching over slowly, he guided Isaac to lay down resting his head in Stiles’ lap.

“Hey Stiles,” Isaac whisper causing the other teen to jump thinking that he had fallen asleep.

“Humm.”

“The bite suits you. You’d make a pretty cool wolf, but you make a good Magical Alpha Mate.”

Stiles looked down in surprise but noticed the teen was asleep, but he still whispered, “Thank you Puppy.”

He didn’t need to look around to know his mate was back, “You heard all that?”

Derek walked over placing a plate down on the table and took up the seat next to the sofa. Keeping his eyes on the distant horizon and nodded, “Every word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note for any my loves who skipped:  
> Stiles eyes know have a red ring around them when changed.  
> Stiles magic has gone from blue to red.  
> Derek is actually a romantic 
> 
> For my other loves who did read, what did you think? I tried to find a balance between explict content, plot and good old Sterek emotions. It's my first time so I apolgise for any cring


	21. We Never Had The Ex Talk

Time passes differently when you aren’t fighting for your life at every moment. It was almost humorous to compare this Hale pack to what they had back in Beacon Hills if you could even class that as a pack. More like a group of teens scrambling about fighting the evils of the world while trying to navigate this new world they found themselves in. As the weather turned colder, they each experienced a proper Utah winter for first time and Stiles learnt what it really meant to be in a pack. It meant grumpy mornings, fights over the dinner table, nights pilled on top of each watching movies or outside beside the fire put. It was training sessions and patrols but at the same time it was the most relaxed many of them had been for years.

Completing the mating bond began to cement the hierarchy within the pack, each person falling into their individual roles and assignments. Erica, Jackson, and Ethan were their fighters, they worked closely with Peter to fine tune their fighting skills, soon becoming a force to be reckoned with in their own right. Cora was their Alpha Heir and Isaac Derek’s right hand, the pair working together to make the pack stronger; learning with their alpha as they went about building alliances and making a name for themselves. Stiles, of course Alpha Mate while also filling the role of the pack Emissary but most of his time was spent expanding his magic, growing stronger each day. They still didn’t know what he was, Stiles had spent hours poring over books of information for any clue but came up short. He worked with Emma to understand the depth of his powers, but he had yet to find the bottom, a concept both exhilarating and terrifying.

They still got the calls, the pleas for help from other territory to deal with threat but it wasn’t just Stiles and Derek going up against them anymore, no they had a whole pack behind them. When rumours of the formidable pack ran by an Alpha and Emerald Eyed Mate reached New York, Jason enjoyed very much breaking the news to his allies and even someone of the more exaggerated stories surrounding them.

Day to day life was less exciting for them, instead filled with endless paperwork, meetings and for some of their beta’s coursework. Cora and Ethan picked courses that would eventually lead back into the pack with Anthropology and Horticulture while Jackson, to all their dismay was becoming a mini Peter, taking courses he needed to eventually go on to become a lawyer for the Pack and business. An unlikely pairing Peter and Jackson but it appeared to be doing them both some good, except for when it comes to their cars.

Unsure what she wanted to do in life after being technically dead for nearly a year and a half, Erica became Derek’s assistant in a way providing some a structure to her day while she worked out the rest. Beside Derek abusing his power over her to get him coffee, she enjoyed the organising and people handling she had to do in the job. Erica didn’t want to be her Alpha’s assistant for the rest of her life but handling the people in the business’ was something she was striving in. Not only Right Hand in the pack but in the business as well, Derek had taken to teaching Isaac the ropes to one day take over projects himself and eventually work side by side with Derek.

Hale Estate was now renamed Hale Enterprises, the long-lost son Derek Hale claiming his seat as CEO. Their old business flourishing again, new ones opening up in Beacon Hills and beyond with a few investments in the works for project closer to home in Utah. When Noah called, he joked he had forgotten how much of Beacon Hills and surrounding area was run by the Hales until now when he saw their town begin to improve again. Derek had hesitantly asked if anyone had made the connection and Noah told him Lydia had asked in hope of it meaning something. Although it hurt, Noah carried on the lie and said that he and Peter must be trying to restore what they once had, that he had no idea where his son was.

For now, Derek had given up trying to ask his mate if he wanted to fly his dad out to them, Stiles was adamant he didn’t want to see him. He knew it was because he scared to tell the Sheriff what he had become especially since they technically didn’t know what he was. Derek was sure Noah wouldn’t care and just wanted to see his son again but allowed the conversations to drop; that didn’t mean he didn’t have a plan in the works though. 

The day couldn’t have been anymore normal when they got another dose of reality. Isaac and Cora had gone out to their local burger bar for dinner; the pack hiding their sniggers at their nondate date. Downstairs Ethan yelped as Jackson caught him by surprise in their training, Jackson recently determined to get better with using his more Kanima attributions. Striding into the sitting area, Derek spotted Erica on the floor curled in on herself painting her toenails while Peter sat on the sofa a glass of Merlot in one hand and a book in the other.

“Thought you were out with Sti?” Derek asked confused.

Erica rolled her eyes but didn’t look up from the work, “He said he would rather push toothpicks under his fingernails then take me food shopping.”

Derek laughed, “Well last time you did sneak four boxes of pop tarts into the cart.”

“So, Stiles can buy four boxes, but I can’t?”

“Alph-”

“Alpha Mate privileges,” Erica interrupted glaring at her Alpha, “just because he’s the one you fuck does not mean we deserve Pop tarts any less!”

“In Stiles’ world it does,” Peter smirked still reading his book, “Really I thought completing your bond would make him less intolerable, but he’s just gotten worse.”

“You’re just mad because he put a magical barrier around the wine cellar for three days,” Erica grinned trying to reach for his hand with her brush.

Peter yanked his hand away and growled at her, but she smiled in triumph anyway. Rolling his eyes at them, Derek headed back into his office and closed the door for a conference call he had with their construction company. 

Halfway through the call he felt something tighten in his chest and frowned when it began to increase. He knew straight away it was Stiles but there was too many emotions for him to pinpoint what was happening. Pain rang out over the bond and Derek clutched his chest, eyes flashing before the bond was suddenly cut off. It took him a second of panic before he recognised the feeling of Stiles choosing to mute their bond on his end.

“Mr Hale?” one of the voices on the other end of the call called out.

“One minute,” Derek grunted out slamming the phone down on hold and scrambling for his phone out of his pocket, the photo of them from a campfire night as his lock screen.

Unlocking his phone, he clicked on Stiles icon and growled when it was sent straight to voicemail. After the third time, Derek was getting ready to leave and track his mate down a text message popped up.

_Less thn 5 out. Exp when hm._

It wasn’t enough to complete relax his wolf, but it was enough to gain some self-control over himself.

Picking up the phone again, he quickly explained something had accrued with his family, remembering at the last minute not to say pack, and he’ll have someone rearrange this call later in the week. Not waiting to hear their response, he slammed the phone down just as he heard Stiles car pull into the driveway.

Throwing his office door against the wall, he made his way down the hall quickly. He briefly spotted Ethan and Jackson rushing up the stairs and Erica and Peter jumping to their feet in response to the Alpha reaction, confusion flittering across their face. The back of his mind supplied him that Stiles must have muted all the bonds their bonds if they couldn’t sense Stiles emotional distress at all. It was an aspect of Stiles magic that Derek hated when he learnt he could block of the bonds as well as hide his heartbeat from them if he so wished.

Swinging open the front door, Derek froze seeing Stiles climb up the stairs, his clothes covered in blood. His face had a small slash mark and his arms had a few more but to his disbelief his mate was still carrying up their bags up to the house.

“Would you believe me if I said I tripped?” Stiles gave him a broken smile, “It’s a funny story actually.”

Derek growled prowling forward stopping to gently grab his mate’s chin to get a better look of injuries. “What happened?” He demanded, red eyes flashing.

“Let’s go inside,” Stiles compromised and allowed Derek to gently guide him into the kitchen after grabbing the bags from his hands.

As soon as they were inside, others caught the scent of blood and were instantly in front on them growling quietly.

“What happened to you?” Peter asked eyes darting all over Stiles body cataloguing each injury.

Stiles winced moving to sit gingerly on an island stool, “Calm down most of this blood isn’t mine.”

“Oh, as long as most of it isn’t,” Erica snipped crossing her arms over her chest glaring at him.

“Ethan go grab the first aid box,” Derek instructed grabbing a clean wash clothes from the cupboard and wetting it, “There is one in the training room.”

“Can someone grab the rest of the shopping,” Stiles asked hiding his wince when Derek pushed the cloth against his face, a bruise staring to appear along his jaw.

Erica rolled her eyes but head for the door, “Not really a priority right now Stiles!”

“But I bought ice cream,” he yelled at her retreating form.

“So, what did happen?” Jackson asked stepping forward helping Stiles lift his arms so Derek could take off his shirt.

“Got jumped by a witch,” Stiles shrugged, “her magic was easy to deflect but got to give her points for the dagger work”

He didn’t know if it was his words or deep purple bruising across his chest and sternum that made all the wolves freeze before each of their eyes flashed dangerously.

“You got jumped by a witch?” Peter asked stepping closer, he hadn’t found any trace of any other supers in the area and he didn’t like not being prepared for threats.

“Yep jumped a witch,” Stiles nodded before pouting in thought, “I think we should create a supernatural bingo card because jumped by a witch has got to be rare one.”

“Not funny Red,” Derek grunted wiping away the traces of blood on his face and under his nose, “you fit your face? Your nose was bleeding.”

“Must have happened in the fight,” Stiles murmured and if any of them were less focused on his injuries they would have sensed he had hidden his heartbeat as he spoke.

Ethan came back up the stairs carrying the first aid box as Erica carried the rest of the bags into the kitchen. Handing the box to Derek, Ethan started putting the food away with Erica to keep his hands busy.

“Don’t ever block the bond like that again,” Derek growled dangerously focusing on disinfecting the cuts on Stiles arms. The betas all tensed seeing the other reason Derek was angry and not just because his mate was attacked.

“I had it handled and you were in a meeting,” Stiles replied deflating when Derek growled at him again, “I’m okay Alpha, she looks a lot worse than I do.”

“Looks?” Jackson raises an eyebrow, “She’s still alive?”

“She poofed away and I mean a literal poof of smoak not just teleporting like I can,” Stiles informed them grimacing as Derek continued to deal with his wounds. Peter reached out to grab his shoulder pulling the pain, Stiles flashing a smile in appreciation.

“Full story,” Derek demanded.

“She must have been hiding her presence because I didn’t know she was there before I was thrown against the car by like a ball of energy,” Stiles waved his free hand over his chest in explanation, “after that it wasn’t an equal fight, her magic was more limited than mine but she got a few lucky strikes as we fought. I won though.”

“Of course, you did,” Erica smirked grabbing the uses wipes and disposing of them.

“But we do have an issue,” Stiles admitted grabbing Derek’s hand, “She knew who I was.”

Jackson hissed, “Like London.”

“I think it’s too coincidental not to be,” Derek admitted looking over his injured mate.

Peter nodded along with him as Stiles sighed in defeat. There goes their life of bliss. There was too many events and coincidences on the months for it to be ignored anymore.

Nodding in agreement with his mate, Stiles turned to look at Jackson and Ethan, “Can you go up to my study and grab the glass board?”

“Sure thing,” Ethan agreed dragging his boyfriend along with him.

“Don’t touch anything!” Stiles yelled after him knowing his office was filled with harmful substances to werewolves.

“We aren’t children!” Jackson snapped in retort.

Stiles laughed before holding his side in pain. Looking up he saw Derek watching him with conflicted eyes and Stiles reached out a hand to his neck, “I’m sorry.”

Derek sighed reaching for the hand on his neck, “It’s not your fault but you don’t have to block us out. You aren’t alone, you know?”

“I know Sourwolf.”

They could hear the two werewolves cursing softly as they manoeuvred the glass board down the stairs to the ground floor.

“Where to boss?” Ethan joked bring up the back.

“Don’t inflate his ego even more,” Jackson whined to his boyfriend as Stiles instructed them to put it in against the wall of the sitting room.

The glass now in clear view, Derek saw it was one of Stiles’ classic murder boards he uses to use for all their problems back in Beacon Hills. Seeing his mate, get to his feet and head over to the board adding the recent incident, Derek smiled at the picture as images flashed over his minds of the past, of the Stiles he first fell in love with.

“Somethings never change I see,” Derek grinned moving into the lounge reading over every event Stiles had been secretly keeping track off. Situations they had delt with at the beginning of their relationship and some they had delt with the whole pack.

Stiles shrugged, “Don’t mess with perfection.”

“Why am I on the board?” Erica questioning turning away from the writing to look at him.

“Because of what Emma told you when you tried to come back to the states,” Stiles nodded, “She’s hiding something from us, and I want to find it out.”

“You think she’s involved?” Peter asked stepping up to inspect the notes.

“No,” Stiles said sharing a nod of agreement with Derek, “I trust her, but she definitely has secrets.”

Peter hummed as he carried on looking over the board, his eyes landing on a particular events. Tapping his knuckles against the board next to it, he looked at Stiles in confusion, “Canada?”

Derek turned surprised to his mate as well. He knew a lot happened in Canada with the dead Fae community and feral Alpha, but he was pretty sure there was nothing else to it.

“I don’t think it’s linked,” Stiles admitted sitting down on the sofa, “we don’t know what we are dealing with, can’t exactly rule it out.”

Ethan was impressed looking over the board, he never had the chance to get to know Stiles before or see how he helped in the situations. It was clear now he was always the brains behind the plans and investigations.

“Have you ruled anything out?” Ethan asked, thinking over some of the knowledge he picked up in with the alpha pack.

“Who ever is behind all this isn’t a dark druid. Other than the amount of deaths, none of the situations lines up with their techniques or the extra research I’ve done on their rituals.”

“Yeah it seems like something darker than that,” Ethan nodded and rolled his eyes at Jackson’s and Erica’s confused face, “I use to run with Deucalion, you pick up on a few things.”

Stiles smirked at him, “I am so picking your brain later.”

Ignoring the bickering teenagers, Derek eyes looked back over the board already pretty full of events and theories, “We can’t ignore this anymore, what ever is happening they are clearly growing. They even managed to find us London.”

“But we have grown as well,” Stiles assured him reaching out for his hand, “my question is why they didn’t appear in Paris? Next to New York, we were there the longest.”

“Doesn’t like French food?” Erica tried to joke but winced herself at her half-hearted attempt.

Peter shook his head at their antics and smirked at their Alpha, “At least we don’t have another Jennifer on our hands.”

Jackson asked confused not recognising the name, “Who is Jennifer?”

“Derek’s ex-girlfriend,” Stiles snickered, “she was around at the same time we meet your boyfriend. He was more of a dick back then.”

“You know what Stiles,” Ethan glared.

Erica pointed towards her Alpha, “You dated a dark druid?”

“I didn’t know she was a dark druid at the time,” Derek admitted sheepishly.

“She sacrificed twelve people and tried to kill us multiple times,” A thought crossed his mind and he winced, “come to think of it, she’s the reason I got possessed.”

Wincing as well, Derek tired not to think about that last point. He didn’t want to remember he slept with the same women that ended up being the reason his future mate got possessed.

“Scott and I delt with her anyway,” Derek replied moving the conversation back to their current issue, “I’m pretty sure she’s dead anyway. I don’t know I was dealing with Deucalion.”

“She’s dead,” Peter replied not turning from the board.

Stiles looked at him sceptical, “And how do you know that?”

“I killed her,” he turned his head with a manic smile.

Derek sighed shaking his head, “Of course you did.”

The front door opened, and with milkshake straws in their mouths laughing at something previously said, Isaac and Cora walked into the sitting room. Looking up the pair took in the room, the smell of blood still in the air, Stiles’ injuries, and an obvious investigation board in front of them.

Letting the straw fall from his mouth, Isaac looked around in shock, “What the hell happened?”

“We were only gone for one evening!” Cora yelped moving forward grabbing Stiles jaw inspecting the cut on his face.

Shaking his head, Derek turned to his sister, “I’ll explain on the way, we’re going to patrol the town.” Grabbing the drink out of her hand, he passed it to Isaac quickly scented his worried beta and pulled Cora out the door calling back, “Jackson and Erica patrol the normal route we’ll howl if we find anything.”

“Don’t do anything stupid Derek,” Stiles yelled after his mate in exacerbation.

“But I do you!”

Ignoring his mate’s antics, Stiles turned back to Isaac who still stood shocked in the entry way, “So how was your date?”

“It wasn’t a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Pups!!
> 
> Wow the response I got was amazing.
> 
> I think what I am going to do is write Loving Isaac first as that was is completely planned and ready to write. I'm gonna take the next few weeks to start writing that story. In 2 weeks times, Loving Isaac chapters will be posted on a Wednesday and EEM on a Friday. 
> 
> Once the new story is on it's way I'm gonna start sorting out the last few details and start on the Stiles coma fanfic; I'm thinking it will be in maybe 2 months I'll start posting those chapters on a Monday. When one of the three stories is completed, I will start posting the Stiles and The Hales childhood fanfic. 
> 
> I have started a tumblr @QueenOfSterek21 where I will be posting sneak peaks and the completed posting schedule once I finalise it. Follow me there to be kept in the loop and I'll be asking questions on what people wanna see in the new stories. 
> 
> xoxo


	22. What's Happening To Me?

There would always be the dark to the light. The evil to the good but the only way to win was to never give into it. It would have been easy enough for the pack to holt their lives and focus on what was going on but with little to no information, they couldn’t do anything about it. So, life carried on, they still dealt with the threats in the area, reached out to other packs for information, took extra care to listen to any rumours floating around but yet it became a foot note to the day. They hadn’t given up or walked away, far from it, but they had lives to live as well. Often you would find Stiles and Ethan piling over magical books together, throwing theories out to the pack for input but that was all for now.

Especially today.

The first pack Christmas together and Stiles wasn’t going to let it be the sad affair he and Derek had had the previous year. A large Christmas tree stood in the sitting room decorated along with the rest of the house once those in university broke for winter break. Peter and Derek arranged for the office to be shut down for the two weeks, many of the business closing their doors over the holiday period.

Christmas Eve had been a bittersweet affair for the pack. Often Stiles spotted each Hale looking at them with a distant look in their eyes. None of them commented when Cora disappeared off into the forest mid afternoon only to return later smiling and laughing with their Alpha. They spent the evening is a large puppy pile on the floor with snacks and blankets as they watched classic Christmas movies. Once the final movies credits rolled, they had dispersed to their own rooms excited for the day ahead. Peter headed into the kitchen to check on some final preparations for dinner before his phone rang and he stepped outside sending Derek a wink as he did.

Down the hall, Derek could hear his mate stumbling about in the office pulling out the presents Stiles had been forced to hide in there. Helping Stiles add them to rest of presents already under the tree, Derek pulled his mate to his feet and up to their own room. For a change, Derek knew his usually cranky morning pack would be up at the crack of dawn wanting to open presents.

He was right of course when he was woken up a 7am on the dot by Stiles nudging him until he got out of bed. Pulling his mate to him, Derek greeted him properly before grabbing some clothes on to do the morning patrol. He wasn’t cruel enough to make one of his betas do it on Christmas, however he wasn’t surprised to find Peter already out running it.

Stiles smiled as he watched his mate leave for patrol and gathered up his clothes for the day. He had failed in convincing Derek to join in with the bad Christmas t-shirts plan, but Isaac, Cora and Ethan all had joined him for it. In the bathroom, he eyed up the still slightly visible bruising on his chest; all his other injuries had completely healed in the weeks after the attack and there was only a faint glimmer of a scar across his check from the dagger.

Sliding into his usual skinny jeans, Christmas shirt and red flannel, Stiles tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. For the next few days, there only focus should be spending the holidays as a pack and in the new year he would attack their investigation with fresh eyes. However, as he tried to use his magic to fix his hair in the mirror, a small trickle of blood escaped his nose. Grabbing a handful of tissues quickly, Stiles wiped away the few drops and washed away any trace of blood from his face; making sure to flush the tissues so Derek wouldn’t pick up any scents of blood.

 _There was no reason to panic_ , Stiles tried to reassure himself, _it’s just another nosebleed its not the end of the world. If it happens again then we panic._

Nodding at himself in the mirror, Stiles headed back into their bedroom just as Derek was walking back in from the run. Reaching up on his toes, Stiles kissed him on the check as he moved across the room to his study.

Derek smiled at him but frowned slightly as his nose twitched, “Do I smell blood?”

Stiles forced a laugh as kept on walking away, “I think that might be from whatever innocent woodland animal you chased on your way back.”

He wasn’t so convinced but Derek let it slide, jumping in the shower and getting ready for the day as well. Once he was done, he found Stiles organising some his books in the study but pulled him away from his work and downstairs to the rest of their pack.

Chores of tired but happy ‘Merry Christmas’ rang out as they entered the kitchen. It seemed that even Jackson was in a good mood, snuggling into his boyfriends embrace as he sipped on his morning coffee. At the other end of the kitchen, Erica and Isaac were bouncing in their seats as Cora laughed at both of them commenting they were like school children.

“Merry Christmas mate,” Derek whispered in Stiles ear as they settled into the table for breakfast of pancakes curtsey of Peter.

“Merry Christmas Alpha,” Stiles smiled before raising his glass to everyone and purposely yelling loudly, “Merry Christmas!”

At the head of the table Derek laughed and shared a look with Peter who sat to his left. Stiles always sat to his right with Isaac and Cora next to him. Beside Peter was Erica, Jackson, and Ethan.

When breakfast was over and the table was being set up for Christmas Dinner, Derek phone vibrated with the notifications someone was at the security gate and clicked it open with a grin. All the pack jumped at the alarm telling them the gate was opening, looking to him in question. Derek smirked as he made, he way out the front of the house, the rest of the pack following him taking up places leaning against the front porch. Peter laughed quietly moving over to sit on the swing and Cora joined him with a questioning glance.

Stiles looked down the drive-in confused when he saw a familiar glint of rusty blue metal through the treeline. Breath catching in his throat he turned to look at Derek who watched him with a gentle expression, “Derek?”

“We both know it was time,” Derek replied.

When the familiar blue jeep pulled into the driveaway and the drivers door opened, the whole pack froze watching the scene unfold him. Once he saw the driver step out of his beloved jeep, Stiles feet where taking him down the steps quicker than any of the pack could blink.

“Hello Stiles,” Noah smiled, his eyes wet around the edges, holding his arms open for him.

Not stopping till his arms where tight around his dad, Stiles sighed happily twisting his head to breath in the coffee smell that was ingrained to his mind since childhood. “Hey dad,” Stiles chuckled feeling a tear escape from his eye.

Pulling back from the embrace, Noah cupped his sons face his thumb wiping away the tear that feel, “It’s be too long son.”

Stiles nodded his expression a tad downcast, “I know.”

“That doesn’t matter now,” Noah said firmly pulling his son back in for another hug, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Missed you too dad,” Stiles smiled hugging him back tightly. Eventually he stepped back looking between his dad and his beloved jeep, “How are you here?”

“Derek rang me, we sorted this out last month,” Noah nodding his head at the man himself who had made his way down the steps as well. The rest of the pack hanging back on the porch watching the emotional reunion.

Derek smiled approaching the father and son slowly in case they want some more time just the two of them, “Hello Sheriff, it’s good to see you.”

“Derek,” Noah nodded in greeting, “I thought we talked about that.”

“Of course, _Noah_.”

“Wait one second,” Stiles gasped pointing at his jeep in realisation, “you drove Roscoe here? She could barely run on a good day.”

“Derek paid to get her up and running again,” Noah replied handing the keys out to his son and grabbed them hesitantly, “I’ll be flying back.”

“You fixed Roscoe?” Stiles whispered turning to his mate in disbelief.

Derek shrugged simply, “I promised I would get you her back one day.”

Smiling brightly at them both, Stiles ran for his car and leant over the hood hugging his jeep whispering to it as he did.

Noah chuckled sharing a look with Derek, “Did he miss me or the jeep more?”

“Roscoe,” they said at the same time.

Stiles shot them both a glare as he stepped into his car, he could see the subtle changes to his jeep. He now had a working radio with a USB port but the rest of still looked the same, the same jeep his mother drove. Even the police radio was still installed.

“Come on let’s give Stiles a minute,” Noah laugh turning to look back up at the house and the rest of Derek’s pack, “it be nice to spend time with the rest of your pack and not just Peter.”

“Sheriff you wound me,” Peter called out from his seat, “I thought we had something special.”

“Cook me another one of those steaks and we shall see,” Noah smirked in greeting.

“Peter did what!” Stiles yelled from the jeep, his head poking out through the window glaring at the older werewolf.

Noah groaned shaking his head, “That,” he said pointing back at his glaring son, “I did not miss.”

“Come on Papa Sheriff,” Erica smiled using the nickname she fell into habit using in all the videos calls, “We’ll show you where we hide all the things Stiles doesn’t want us to eat.”

“Lead the way,” the Sheriff laughed as he heard Stiles slam his door and run up the stairs.

Before Stiles could reach them, Jackson threw himself on Stiles’ back, smirking at the rest of the pack, “You have about two minutes to run before Momma Stiles is on you.”

Allowing himself to be dragged inside by Cora and Erica, Noah didn’t see how Stiles managed to get a werewolf of his back, but it wasn’t long before Stiles was running after them, Erica using his body as a human shield.

Eventually they all settled down and Stiles took his dad on a tour of the house. There was so much he wanted to say to his dad but today wasn’t the day, instead he enjoyed having his dad back in his life and spending Christmas with their pack. He saw the looks his dad sent his way and he knew he had things to say as well but they both silently agreed it could wait for another day. Stiles wasn’t sure how long his dad was staying for, but the bags Derek had brought into the house, it was clear it was for at least a few days; they had time.

Having been forced to wait long enough to open presents, Isaac and Erica demanded that it was time and forced everyone into the sitting room and passed presents around. The Sheriff went over to his bag pulling out a pile he bought for the pack and Stiles smiled when he saw his dad pull out the presents that Stiles had posted to him. With so many people in one room, they dished out all the presents to each person and then it was free for all of flying wrapping paper and shouts of thank you across the room.

Stiles smiled down at the pile of things he had gotten of the pack: Ethan and Jackson got him clothes with a note his wardrobe was in desperate need of updating, Cora had got him a new cookbook and video games, Issac and Erica had teamed up to get him a collection of fantasy novels he was obsessed with and Peter had gotten him some new magical books for his study.

Noah grabbed an unwrapped box from the floor beside him and handed it out to his son with a smirk, “There is more of your things out in the jeep, but I thought you would like this back.”

Stiles looked at the box confused before laughing when he opened it to find his chess set inside, each with their own little name tags on still.

“Hey Cora,” Stiles grabbed the younger wolves’ attention and held up a random piece with a green tag, “remember this?”

“Oh God,” Cora groaned, “that was painful to watch.”

Noah saw some of the others looking at the pair and jumped in to explain, “Stiles used his chess to try and explain the supernatural world to me.”

Laughter broke out over the pack and Stiles placed the box down on the ground gently. Cora watched them with a small smile and then looked around the whole room taking in the decorations and the laughter that bounced off the walls. It wasn’t often she found herself missing her family but being here, in her brother’s pack and friends around her she felt her chest tighten at the loss. No family was perfect, but she wondered what Laura, or their mom would have said if they could see Derek now, mated and Alpha to a strong pack. Feeling her eyes burn slightly, she silently extracted herself from the room and slipped out the back door.

Derek saw her go and went to discreetly follow when Isaac held up a hand with a small smile and followed after her instead. Following her scent, he found her swaying slightly on the back-porch swing. Silently he sat down and waited her to speak if she wanted to.

“I miss them,” Cora whispered looking ahead still.

“I didn’t have the best family life before Derek found me, but I miss Camden especially around the holidays,” Isaac replied pushing the swing a little more, “he was my older brother.”

Cora did look at him then, “You had a brother?”

“Yeah I did, he died in combat about a year before I turned,” Isaac replied, “it’s okay to miss them around the holidays. They would be proud of you.”

“I don’t think they would be,” Cora whispered with a broken smile.

“I think they are,” Isaac argued moving closer to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “you and Derek might not have had the life planned for you but look at you both now. Derek is a pretty good Alpha and you will be an amazing one day as well.”

“Let’s hope that day doesn’t ever happen,” Cora smiled leaning into his touch, “I don’t plan on letting my brother go ever again. Hell, I even don’t want to lose Uncle Peter.”

Isaac laughed softly, “I wasn’t around when it all originally went down with Peter but yeah, I hear he’s come a long way since then.”

They sat in silence enjoying the early afternoon light poking through the trees. Eventually Isaac looked down at the girl in his arms, her eyes closed taking in the moment. It was something he had noticed within all the Hales and even a little in himself, they were most at peace outside amongst the trees.

“Am I imagining this?” Isaac whispered finding the courage to ask what he had wanted to for months.

Cora was quiet for a moment before turning her head to look at him, “No Isaac you aren’t imagining it.”

Isaac smiled flashing his golden eyes at her and she returned the gesture as well, “What do you want to do about it?”

“For now,” Cora smiled leaning in closer to his body heat, “we can see where it goes. Not everything has to be a big show, lets leave that to Stiles and Derek.”

Isaac chuckled, his dimples on full display, a hand coming to push a stray hair from her face, “Cora Hale will you go on a date with me?”

“I would love to Isaac Lahey.”

Leaning down as Cora leant up, he kissed her gently his hand sliding down to tilt her chin as he did. Pulling back, he felt his cheeks blush as she smiled back at him before standing up and holding a handout for him. Hand in hand they walked quietly back into the house, everyone else still talking and open the last of their present amongst themselves. Cora pulled away to head over to Erica as she looked over a new set of clothes she had gotten. Sitting down in his old seat, he ignored the smirk Stiles shot him as he talked to his dad but returned the smile Derek sent him. He should have known Derek was listening in on them and had whispered it to Stiles before they returned. Maybe after their first actual date, they would tell the pack.

“Hey Red,” Derek called as he picked up a piece from the chess set on the floor that caught his eyes, “why is my name on the king piece?”

Stiles laughed turning to his mate, “Cause you’re my king. We are both well aware of my crush on you long before we left.”

Derek leaned forward aware his mate father was watching them, “Does that make you my queen.”

Stiles growled and pecked him on the check turning back to the pack, “Don’t push your luck.”

Oblivious to the couple, Noah caught Peter’s eye and smirked when the latter mouth _I warned you_ at him.

Soon enough all the presents were open, and everyone had stopped discussing them which only left the large mountains of paper around the room. Each beta groaning loudly when Derek announced they had to clean it up.

“Can’t you just woosh it away,” Erica moaned flaring her arms around in explanation

Jackson nodded next to her, “Come on Stiles can’t you use your magic on all this.”

Derek growled and they all saw his eyes flash dangerously at them and they all frowned in confusion at each other. Stiles leant forward on his elbows, hands buried in his hair as he looked down not meeting anyone eyes, especially his fathers.

Noah blinked twice at the pack before turning to his son raising an eyebrow, “I’m sorry what?”

Peter looked between the father and son and gasped in realisation, “What you don’t know?”

“No, I didn’t,” Noah replied evenly.

“Oh yeah, you two really were made for each other,” Peter scoffed. Like mate like mate.

Stiles groaned loudly; hands tighter in his hair as he tried to work out what to do next. He wasn’t ready to tell his dad, Derek had already sped the process up but at least could have given himself a day to work out the words.

“Peter, I swear if you don’t shut up,” Derek warned glaring at the man.

Rolling his eyes at his Alpha knowing they had done this to themselves, Peter began herding everyone outside, “Come along children, mom and dad are about to get yelled at by the Sheriff.”

No one snickered like the usually did as they walked outside closing the door behind them.

“Stiles?” Noah asked again.

Stiles shot to his feet and walked forward a few steps before sighing and running his hand down his face. “No time like the present,” he laughed bitterly to himself, “just don’t freak out.”

Turning slowly, Stiles had his eyes closed but when he finally opened them Noah didn’t see the eyes his son had grown up with. No instead, they were glowing emerald green with a ring of red around them. Thinking back over everything he had seen dealing with Supernatural’s, Noah had never seen eyes like these, and Stiles had never mentioned them either when teaching him. Everyone else had only one eye colour, why did his son have two? Why did his son have Super eyes anyway?

“Your eyes of green _and_ red?” was the first question Noah could think off.

“My eyes are green. Like werewolves are red, blue, or gold,” Stiles explained blinking and hiding them again, “the reason I have red rings is because I’m Derek’s mate, the Alpha Mate to Hale Pack.”

Noah nodded slowly, that he could understand slightly, “So you aren’t a werewolf?”

Stiles laughed relaxing, “No dad why you would think that?”

Pointing at the obvious bite mark on between his neck and shoulder, Noah raised an eyebrow.

“Ah,” Stiles and Derek blushed, and the Alpha pulled his collar down to show his own mark as his mate continued, “That’s from completing the mate bond, see Derek has one as well. I’m not a werewolf dad.”

“I don’t think we could handle that,” Derek added with an encouraging smile. He had moved to sit on the arm of the chair, his feet on the cushion so he could clearly see the situation and strategically block the betas from peaking through the door.

Noah laughed as well but looking at his son seriously, “So what are you?”

“I have magic,” Stiles nodded watching his father carefully, “I’m kind of like a warlock but warlocks don’t have my kind of eyes.”

Derek nodded added, “We don’t know what supernatural Sti is, but we are working it out. We have friends helping us.”

“Okay good, that’s good you have people helping you,” Noah looked at him sharply, “when did this start?”

Sighing he nodded, “Exactly what you’re think _-no I can’t read minds-_ but yes I first noticed it a few days after we killed it.”

“This is why you left?”

“Derek didn’t know it at the time but basically yes,” Stiles said moving to stand next to mate, “That and this guy told me he was leaving for good and I couldn’t lose him again.”

“Like I would have actually left you behind,” Derek smirked pulling him closer turning back to his mate’s father, “I found out about Stiles’ magic a few days after.”

“Things were becoming volatile back home with Scott anyway. I didn’t want to stick around to see the aftermath if he ever found that I gained powers from the same thing that killed Allison.”

Noah nodded his mind struggling to process it all. “I think I am going to have more question tomorrow and maybe another chat with Peter,” he hummed before smiling at his son, “but can I see it? Your magic?”

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and brought his hand up. Eyes changing again, he called on his magic but instead of it instantly appearing, it flickered a few times before flowing around his hand like normal. Allowing his father to watch it weave for a few moments before pulling it back, it flickered like it did to begin with.

_That’s never happened before_

Stiles frowned inwardly but his dad was talking again, and he avoided looking at his Alpha’s confused stare. Hoping for Derek not to bring it up in front of his father, Stiles called back at the betas obviously listening at the door to come back in.

The rest of the day passed as normally as it could with a house full of wolves and Noah doesn’t even bat an eye at half the stuff they do. The Sheriff more than happy to be back with his son and seeing first-hand the life he now lives. Derek shares a secret smile with his sister as they watch Peter and the Sheriff pass the evening with their respect drinks and old stories. It seems their uncle had struck up an unlikely friendship through all his trips to Beacon Hills the last year.

Turning to mention it to his mate, Derek was surprised to see Stiles had managed to sneak off without any of them noticing. He quickly located him upstairs in their room and made his way through the house to him. As he reached the top of the stairs, he could hear Erica pleading with Isaac to let paint his nails and laughed when Isaac drag Jackson into getting his done as well.

Walking into their room, Derek found it empty but heard movement from their attached en suite. “I’d stay up here if you don’t want Er-,” Derek spoke as he opened the door, but the rest of the words fell dead on his tongue.

In front of him was his mate, blood pouring down his face from his nose despite the towel he had pressed against it. Moving without thought, Derek was in front of him, his hand replacing Stiles’ and he forced him to sit down on the edge of the bath.

“Is our door shut?” Stiles mumbled out behind the blooded towel and Derek glared at him, “Der, shut the door otherwise the others will smell it!”

Growling at his mate, Derek ran out the room, slammed their door shut ignoring the confusion and yelps of surprise from the pack. At least he knew none of them smelt blood or they would be upstairs within seconds. Returning to the bathroom, Derek crouched down in front of his mate.

Grabbing a fresh towel and throwing the blooded one into the sink, Derek titled Stiles’ head forward pinched his nose gently and held the towel under it to stop any blood going into his mouth.

“Breath though your mouth,” Derek instructed him.

“I know what I’m doing,” Stiles snapped weakly, “this isn’t the first one.”

Stiles knew as soon as the words left his mouth, he gave himself away and he closed his eyes in defeat.

“What?” the Alpha growled at him, “when did this start?”

“The first one happened the day we arrived in Utah; I’ve had few since then.”

Derek knew his eyes had changed, knew his voice was much rough than normal, “And why didn’t you tell me?”

“They are never this bad,” Stiles admitted flashing his own eyes back stubbornly at his mate, “It’s usually only a few drops.”

Watching his mate for a second, he held back a retort that this was more than a few drops, “This morning, I did smell blood, didn’t I?”

Stiles didn’t need to reply, the answer was shining in his eyes but so was something else, fear. This one was different, this showed something else was going on, did it have to do with his magic flickering earlier? He could feel the flow of blood stopping and pushed Derek’s hand away, his lower face still stained red.

“Derek,” Stiles whispered scared, he hasn’t felt this scared in a long time, “I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

****

She knew the station would be quiet when she entered it, smiling sweetly at the officer sat at the front desk. She was just glad to be out of the house for a few hours; she didn’t care it Christmas, she needed a break otherwise she would scream.

Spotting her target, she walked over confidently, her heels tapping against the floor as she did. Upon reaching the desk, the slide onto it, pushing the man’s chair back to give her space and crossed her legs in front of her.

“Parrish,” she purred a glint in her eyes, “I hear whispers that the Sheriff has gone away for the holidays.”

She leant forward dangerously, and Parrish swallowed quickly.

“Now what do you know about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Pups,
> 
> As you might have seen this story is now part of the Stereky Goodness Series. I will be posting all my Teen Wolf stories here so please subscribe for furture stories alert. 
> 
> I will be posting the first additional story within the hour which is our Beacon Hills POV for EEM. 
> 
> Loving Isaac, the story of deaged Isaac and pack goodness, will be posted on the 10th of March. The other two stories will be following don't worry! All of them will be publishing over the course of this year.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
